Digimon Heroes
by CalebXRenamon
Summary: A mysterious threat is collecting the Dragon Balls to use them for their own desires and to take over the Real world and the Digital world. Caleb and Renamon steps up to the challenge to collect the Dragon Balls before they fall to the wrong hands. As the adventure continues, Caleb and Renamon's relationship grows.
1. Prologue: Caleb's Origin

This is the story of Caleb when he first arrived on Earth

A Space Pod was flying at high speed in space carrying a infant with a tail. The infant was continuously crying for he was hungry and alone. With no planets in sight, things where not looking up for the young infant.

Suddenly, A planet of Green and Blue was in view.

The pod entered the planet's atmosphere.

The pod crashed in a forest. Four Impmons heard the crash and went to investigate.

"Hey guys, over here!" One of the Impmons called out. "What do you think it is?" Impmon #3 said.

"I don't know." Impmon #2 said.

"Come on, let's get a closer look." Impmon #4 said.

The four Impmons went closer towards the pod.

As they got closer, the pod's door released steam and slowly opens. The four Impmons stopped and watched as the door opens and reveals the infant inside. The infant crawls out of the pod and the Impmons were gathering around the baby.

"What is it?" Impmon #2 asked.

"I think its a human baby." Impmon #1 replied.

"Yeah, but this one has a tail, do humans have tails?"

Impmon #4 said.

"I don't think so." Impmon #1 said.

"What do we do with it?" Impmon #2 asked.

"I don't know." Impmon #3 said. As they tried to figure out what to do with the baby, A voice yelled out behind them.

"Y'all step away from the baby!" The four Impmons turned around and saw an old man in a martial arts Gi.

"What do you want, old man?" Impmon #3 said.

"I what you to step away from the baby and get lost." The old man said.

"What are you gonna do if we don't, whack us in the head with a cane?" Impmon #2 said with a chuckle.

"You really don't wanna test me." The old man said.

"Then bring it on old man!" Impmon #2 yelled then jumps towards the old man to attack. The old man dodges the attack then kicks the Impmon back at the other Impmons, the two Impmons dodged but the third impmon gets hit, the other two Impmons then shoots fireballs at the old man. The old man dodges the fireballs and leaped towards one of the Impmons and punches the Impmon in the stomach, the other Impmon shoots a larger fireball, the old man then shoots a ki blast from his hand which made contact with the fireball and exploded, when the smoke cleared the old man was nowhere to be seen.

"W-where did he-" The old man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kick the Impmon though a tree.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the Impmon yelled. The four Impmons ran away. " humph, troublemakers." The old man said.

The old man turned to the baby that was sitting on the ground,

he then picks the infant up. "Well hello little there little guy, you're not from around here are ya?" The old man said with a smile. "Hm? A tail? Well ain't that something. you must be hungry. Don't worry, I'll take good care of ya." The old man said.

"Now, what shall I name ya? Hm... How about... Goku?" The old man had second thoughts. "Nah, Probably not." The old man thought. "Oh, how about... Caleb?" The baby was happy with the name. "OK, Caleb it is then!" The old man said with a smile.

"My name is Akio, you can call me Grandpa Akio." The young Caleb was happy. "Ok Caleb, let's go home." Grandpa Akio said.

He puts Caleb in a basket with his head sticking out so he can breathe. Grandpa Akio with Caleb returns home.


	2. The Dream

19 Years later

In a peaceful, little home near a beautiful lake.

"Wake up Caleb..." A strange voice called out. Caleb opens his eyes to find himself sitting at the bottom of a blossom tree. Caleb gets up and looks around.

"Where am I?" Caleb wonders. He then noticed something in the field, he went and took a closer look.

When he got closer, he noticed it was a yellow fox like creature wearing purple sleeves, he only saw the back side though. "Excuse me, do you know were I'm at?" The yellow fox didn't answered. "Hello? Can you hear me?" The yellow fox still didn't answered. Caleb went up closer. The yellow fox started walking away. "Hey, where you going? Can you at least tell me your name?"

Caleb started to run after the fox. He then placed his hand on the fox's shoulder.

The fox suddenly disappears, leaving a pile of pink petals on the ground. "What the?! Where did you go?!"

He picks a petal from the pile the fox left. He then noticed a shadow covering the entire field. He looks up.

His eyes widen to see a giant black orb heading straight for ground. Caleb drops the petal on the ground. He then cups his hands to fire a attack to send the orb back. "Kamehameha!!!" He shoots a beam of energy out of his hands to push the orb back. It was useless. The orb didn't even slow down. "Oh...crap."

The orb hits the ground, destroying everything in its path. Caleb opens his eyes, finding himself floating in the dark void. "Caleb...wake up." The mysterious voice said. Caleb then saw a light moving closer. "Who are you?" Caleb asked. "Wake up." The voice said, only this time, the voice sounded familiar. "Wait...Grandpa Akio?"

"WAKE UP!!!" Caleb jumped and fell out of his bed, hitting his head on the floor. "Owww." Caleb said as he rubs his head. He looks up seeing Grandpa Akio in his bedroom's doorway. "You are almost impossible to get up." Grandpa Akio said. "Yeah, I know, I was just... dreaming."Caleb Said. "About what?" Grandpa Akio asked. Caleb thought for a moment. "Nothing important." Caleb said with a slight smile. "Hmm, OK then. Anyway, get dressed, breakfast is ready." Grandpa Akio said. "Okay." Caleb said. Grandpa Akio leaves to the kitchen. Caleb gets up and heads to his dresser. He takes his Gi from the drawer. The Gi is sleeveless with the color orange. The pants is baggy with dark blue color. He puts the belt on which is white, as the wristbands being black. And then he throws on his boots, and then heads to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and fixes his hair. He has spiky, bright red hair, black eyebrows, and black pupils.

Caleb finishes business in the bathroom and heads to the kitchen. He grabs his plate and heads to the table.

Grandpa Akio was already finished with his breakfast.

Caleb sits and started eating. Caleb ate fast, as usual, he did love to eat, ever since he was a baby.

"So what are doing today, Grandpa Akio?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we're gonna train some before the tournament starts." Caleb stops eating and looks at Grandpa Akio confused. "Tournament?" Caleb said "Caleb, don't tell me you forgot, you turn twenty today." Grandpa Akio said. "Ohh, yeah I guess I did forget." Caleb said with a laugh while he stretches the back of his head. It was Caleb's twentieth birthday which happens to be the same day for the Digital Martial arts Tournament, where both humans and digimon can compete in, and Caleb been wanting to go for his birthday. Caleb got finished with his breakfast then they went outside and trained. A few hours later they getting ready to leave for the tournament. "Caleb, before we leave, I want to give you something." Grandpa Akio said.

"Sure, what is it?" Caleb said. "Hold on, I'll go get it" Grandpa Akio went inside and came back out with a box. He hands the box to Caleb. Caleb opens the box and found a orange ball with seven stars inside.

"What this?" Caleb asked. "This is a Dragon Ball." Grandpa Akio answered. "A Dragon Ball?" Caleb said confused. "Dragon Balls are magical artifacts that can grant wishes if all seven balls are collected." Grandpa Akio explained. "Whoa" Caleb Said in amazement. "I've been keeping hidden for all these years. Now I'm passing it on to you, take good care of it." Grandpa Akio said. "I will, thanks Grandpa Akio." Caleb said with a smile. He then puts the Dragon Ball in a pouch. Then they flew to the tournament.


	3. The Tournament!

Caleb and Grandpa Akio arrives at the tournament.

"Well, we're here." Grandpa Akio said. "Whoa, I never expected there was going to be so many people here."

Caleb said with excitement. Caleb rarely leaves the forest. Caleb and Grandpa Akio lands at the entrance.

"Stay here Caleb, I'll go and get you in the tournament." Grandpa Akio said. "Okay then." Caleb replied. When Grandpa Akio left, Caleb decided to have a look around.

He makes his way though the sea of people and digimon to the market. "Whoa, they have some awesome stuff on sell." Caleb continued to look amongst the crowd. Suddenly, he spotted a certain digimon he's seen before. A yellow fox, with purple sleeves. "Wait a minute, is that-" Caleb got cut off when the fox made eye contact with him. "Whoa, she's... she's beautiful." Caleb started to blush. "When I look at her, it feels like we're the only ones here." Caleb thought to himself. "It feels like I can stare into her eyes all day."

Caleb was to distracted to notice anything. "Caleb? CALEB!!" Caleb snapped back into reality. "Huh?" It was Grandpa Akio who was trying to get Caleb's attention.

"Caleb! What are you doing, the tournament is about to start, let's go!" Grandpa Akio said dragging Caleb by the hand. The fox was heading for the entrance.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Digital montsers, welcome to the fifth Digital Martial Arts Tournament!!" The announcer yelled out to crowd. The stadium let out a mighty roar. While the announcer was going through the rules, Caleb and Grandpa Akio were in the back room with other fighters waiting to be called out.

"Caleb? What were you doing in the market anyway? Your face was more lit up than the Fourth of July." Grandpa Akio asked. "Oh... It was.. nothing." Caleb said with a light blush. "Hmm.. Okay, if you say so. Here, let me hold on to you pouch." Grandpa Akio said. "Okay." Caleb hands the pouch to Grandpa Akio. Caleb looks around the room for a minute, examining the other fighters, some were huge, some were small, and some looked weird. To his surprise, he saw the yellow fox from earlier, laying against the wall. "She's fighting in the tournament?! Huh, well I hope for the best for her." Caleb thought to himself. The fox notices Caleb starring at her. Caleb quickly looks away with a blush.

The announcer calls the contestants out of the room.

The tournament has begun. Caleb and Grandpa Akio watched from the sides until it was Caleb's turn.

Caleb got in the ring with another fighter, who was a champion at kick boxing. "In the right side of the ring, we have the world champion of kick boxing! The king of style! Johnny Roundhouse!!" The announcer called out.

The stadium cheered as Johnny strikes some poses.

"Uh... okay?" Caleb said to himself. "And to the left side of the ring, we have Caleb!" The stadium was dead silent, except for that guy over there cheering like crazy.

I think he was drunk. "Alright gentlemen, you may begin!!" The announcer yells. "Get ready to go down kid, you won't stand a chance!" Johnny said with a cocky smile. "Really? We'll see about that." Caleb said. Johnny jumps up in the air and used the suns light to blind Caleb. Though he can't see, Caleb can sense energy levels, so he knows where Johnny is at. Johnny dives feet first heading towards Caleb. Caleb dodges the attack, and counter-attacks with a punch to the face that sends Johnny flying towards the edge of the ring.

Caleb teleports to Johnny and kicks him off the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner!!" The announcer yells out. The stadium cheers. "But the tournament isn't over yet, you still have a long way to go, so good luck!!" A few hours later, the tournament was getting closer to an end. Caleb looked up at the leaderboard to see who was his final opponent was.

It was the yellow fox, Caleb found out earlier that her name was Renamon. "Renamon. What a lovely name."

Caleb thought to himself. When it was time for the final match, both Caleb and Renamon got in the ring. "Alright folks, its time for the final showdown, who will make it to the top?!" The announcer yelled excitedly. "Now, let the final battle...BEGIN!!!!" The announcer yelled. Caleb and Renamon bowed before they started. Renamon got in her combat stance, Caleb however, didn't, he just smiled. "What's he doing? It must be a trick he's pulling. Better be on my guard." Renamon thought to herself. Caleb started to walk out of the ring.

Everybody was shocked and confused. Caleb turned and looked back at Renamon. "It looks like Caleb has given Renamon the win!" The announcer said. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Digital Monsters! We have a winner! Renamon is the champion of the Fifth Digital Martial Arts Tournament!!" The stadium clapped and cheered as confetti falls to the ground. Renamon turns to look at Caleb. Caleb smiles and gives Renamon a thumbs up. Renamon smiles back. "You fighters must be hungry from all that fighting, tonight, we are throwing a Party!" The announcer yelled. The stadium cheered. Later that night. "LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT BITCHES!!!!!!"

One of the fighters from the tournament yelled while running around naked during the party. "Excuse me, have you seen Renamon around here?" Caleb asked the announcer guy from the tournament. "Yeah, she came by here, I think she was looking for you." The announcer guy said. "Okay, thanks." Caleb said. Caleb then went back searching for Renamon. Soon enough they both found each other. "Oh, Hey!" Renamon greeted Caleb.

"Hey." Caleb said. "Do you... want to go talk somewhere else quieter?" Caleb asked. "Sure." Renamon said. They both went inside the stadium and sat at the edge of the ring. "So... Caleb? What's with the tail?" Renamon asked. "What, this? I was born with it. I wouldn't call myself human, exactly. Grandpa Akio found me in a space pod, so I guess I'm not from here." Caleb said. "Whoa... Do you know what planet your from?" Renamon asked. "No, I don't remember, I was an infant and all I know was Grandpa Akio finding me." Caleb said. They both sat in silence of a minute. "Caleb?" Renamon said. "Hmm?" Caleb responded "Why did you gave me the win?" Renamon asked. "Well the prize was money, and I really didn't needed any, I was just here for my birthday, I turn twenty today." Caleb said. Oh, happy birthday." Renamon said with a smile. "Thanks." Caleb said. "Plus, I didn't want to fight someone so beautiful." Caleb said with a smile. Renamon started to blush. "You... think I'm.. beautiful?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah." Caleb said. "Oh... t-thank you. I think your pretty handsome yourself." Renamon said. Caleb smiles. They both stared into each others eyes. It felt as the world stopped moving as they wondered into each others eyes. They started to move closer for a kiss. They both closed there eyes as they got closer. Renamon stops and opens her eyes, stopping Caleb in the process.

Caleb opens his eyes. "What? What happened? Why we stopped? I thought we were having a good moment for a minute there. Did I do something wrong?" Caleb asked. Renamon looked worried. "Something's wrong." Renamon said. "Dammit, I knew it. Did I farted? Was it my breath? I'm pretty sure I brushed my teeth this morning." Caleb said. "No, that's not what I'm talking about. Something's not right." Renamon said. "Huh?" Caleb looked confused. They heard a woman screaming. "Somebody call 911!! Somebody been murdered!!" Caleb and Renamon looked at each other worried. "Come on, let go!" Renamon said. Caleb and Renamon hurries back to the party. A crowd of people was huddled around the body. Caleb and Renamon pushed through the crowd to get a closer look. Caleb gasped as he saw who was killed.

"Grandpa Akio... No." Caleb got on his knees next to Grandpa Akio's body. Renamon was shocked of what she saw. Caleb noticed the pouch that had the Dragon Ball was gone. Caleb was furious. A woman was talking about what happened. "I was just up against the wall minding my own business, when I heard some struggling around the corner, I went to check what was happening, and when I saw what happened, two men in masks stabbed him through the chest, grabbed a bag from him, and took off flying." Caleb heard. "Which way did they went?!" Caleb asked. "That way." The woman said pointing in the direction that the masked killers went. Caleb got up on his feet and took off flying after the killers. "Caleb, wait!" Renamon shouted. Caleb was already gone.

"Where are you bastards?!" Caleb said flying though the night sky. Caleb started searching for energy levels. "Found you!" Caleb said. He headed towards the area of the two energy levels. Caleb reached the area and found the two killers flying over the city's park. Caleb flew at high speed towards the two. "YOU BASTARDS!!!" Caleb shouted in pure rage as he charged toward the killers. As soon as the killers turned around to see who it was, Caleb already landed a blow on one of the killers and sent him flying to the ground. Caleb quickly threw a barrage of swift punches on the other killer. The killer tried to block the attacks only to block a few. The other killer got back up and created a blade made out of ki from his hand and charged toward Caleb. Caleb grabbed the killer he was attacking by the leg and swung him circles, then throwing him at a building under construction. Caleb scented the other killer coming towards him.

Caleb immediately turns around and saw the killer charging at him with the ki blade. Caleb dodges the attack and grabs the killer's arm, then tears his arm off. The killer yelled in pain. The arm still had the ki blade attached. Caleb used the arm's ki blade to slice the killer's head off. The killer's body fell to the ground. The arm's ki blade disappears, Caleb tosses the arm away. Caleb turns around to see the other killer escaping. "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Caleb shouted and cased after the killer. Caleb cased the killer though the city's streets, Caleb then goes in a different direction cutting off the killer's path. Caleb tackles the killer, grabbing him by the head and slams him to the ground. "Where is it!" Caleb yells at the killer. "Where's what?!" The killer asked. "The Dragon Ball." Caleb says with a strick voice. "Oh, that. We already gave it to our client." The killer said. "Who's your client and where is he?!" Caleb asked. "He's long gone pal, besides, What's so special about that ball?" The killer asked. "My Grandpa gave it to me." Caleb said. "Oh, he was your Grandpa, how sad.

I was doing you a favor getting rid of him, old bastard was annoying." the killer said with a laugh. Caleb snapped. Caleb raised his fist up, then slamming it against the killer's head. Caleb's eyes started to water. A crowd of people was watching in fear. Caleb got up off the killer's dead body and flew off. A week later they gave Grandpa Akio a funeral. After the funeral was done, everybody started to leave, Caleb says his last goodbye to Grandpa Akio. "Goodbye Grandpa Akio. I'm... I'm gonna miss ya." Caleb started to walk home. He noticed Renamon was watching from a nearby tree.

He keeps on walking.


	4. Caleb vs Beelzemon!

Two weeks later

"Caleb? Its Renamon. I just wanna check on you and make sure your okay. Look, I know how hard it is losing someone so close in your life. Its just... I haven't seen or heard from you in two weeks. I'm starting to get worried. Caleb, please, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Please, let me help you. Bye." "End of message." Caleb's phone said. Caleb sighed. He gets up from his couch and gets his TV dinner from the freezer. A few minutes later, he sits at the kitchen table with his TV dinner. It was still cold. Caleb started to pick with his food. Caleb sighed. "I'll go out and eat." He puts on his blue jeans , his black T-shirt, his boots, and his brown jacket. He grabs his keys, goes outside and locks the door. He flew off to the city. An hour later, he makes his way home with a bag of Chinese food in his hand. As he flew over the city's park, he heard explosions from the park. "The hell?" Caleb said. He flies over to see what was happening. When he got there, he lands on a tree branch. He saw four men in masks similar to the masks the two killers were wearing. They were surrounding a digimon laying on the ground. Caleb quickly recognized the digimon. "Renamon!" Caleb said quietly. "If your not gonna hand it over, we'll just have to kill ya." One of the killers said. The four killers flew up in the sky. "Its such a shame having to kill a pretty little thing like yourself." One of the killers said. They aimed their hands at her and prepared to shoot ki blasts. Caleb hangs his food on the branch. The four killers fired at rapid speed for a minute. They stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke cleared, they saw Caleb over Renamon, protecting her from the ki blasts. Caleb's clothes were torn and he was badly damaged. "What the?! Who are you?" One of the killers asked. "I'm the guy thats gonna break ya butt." Caleb said. One of the killers charges towards Caleb. Caleb catches the killer's punch. The killer awkwardly stares at Caleb for a minute. "Please don't break my butt." The killer begged. "Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

Caleb slams the killer on the ground multiple times.

He spins the killer around and throws him across the park. Caleb teleports in front of the killer and kicks him in the air. Caleb teleports to the killer again and grabs him by the leg, then throws him back to the ground. Caleb cups his hands, preparing for his favorite attack. "KamehameHA!!" Caleb shoots a blue energy beam at the killer. There was nothing left of him besides dust. Caleb turns to other killers. "Anyone else?" The killers turned and flew off. "Thought so." Caleb turned and went to the Injured Renamon. "Renamon, are you okay?" Caleb asked. "Caleb... I... Thank you." Renamon said with a weak laugh before falling unconscious. Caleb picked up Renamon bridal style and carried her back home. They arrived at Caleb's house. Caleb places Renamon down for a minute and digs in his pocket for his keys. He unlocks the door, and picks Renamon back up, brought her inside, and placed her on his bed. Caleb goes to the bathroom and grabs some medical items and brought them back to Renamon. He starts patching her wounds with bandages, then cleans the blood off her fur. "Wow Renamon, you have some very soft fur." Caleb said as he runs his hands though Renamon's fur. Renamon started smiling, she seems to be enjoying this. She let's out a quite moan. When Caleb finishes patching her up and cleaning her fur, he puts the bandages back in the bathroom and throws the rags in the laundry. He covered her with blankets and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When He was leaving the bedroom, he looked back at Renamon and smiled. He turns the bedroom light off and gently closes the door. Caleb changes to his pajamas and t-shirt, throwing his damaged clothes in the trash. Caleb decided to let Renamon sleep on his bed while she recovers and he sleeps on the couch. Caleb grabs a pillow and blanket from the closet and lays on the couch. The next day. Renamon opens her eyes and found herself in Caleb's bed. She sits upright on the bed. Caleb walks in into the room and found Renamon up. "Hey, your up! How are you feeling? Caleb asked. "Good. I've been through worse." Renamon said with a short laugh. "I'm glad that your okay." Caleb said with a smile. "So, why were those guys attacking you for?" Caleb asked sitting on the bed with Renamon. "I was out walking, trying to clear my head from what happened to you and your... well, you know." Caleb nods his head. "Anyway, while I was walking, I noticed somebody was being dragged into a alleyway. I went to investigate and saw the four men looting a dead body. They found an orange ball and put it in a small bag. I knew the men was somehow related to the two killers you chased after. They were wearing white masks with red markings on them." Renamon said. "How did you know they were related to the killers at the party?" Caleb asked. "The woman explained what the killers looked like to the cops when they arrived. A white mask, with red markings on them." Renamon said. "I knew the ball was important to them, so I snatched it from them. They caught up to me at the park and I couldn't handle all of them at once. Then you showed up and killed one of their friends and scared them off." Renamon explained. "Wait, so you said they had an orange ball and you snatched it from them, right?" Caleb said. "Yeah." Renamon answered. "Do you still have it?" Caleb asked. "I think so." She then unties a small bag that was wrapped around her waist with a rope and opens it and hands the ball to Caleb. "I knew it, a Dragon Ball." Caleb said. The Dragon Ball has two stars inside it. "A Dragon.. Ball?" Renamon was confused. Caleb explained what the Dragon Balls were. "The Dragon Balls are magical artifacts that can grant wishes when all seven are gathered."

"Whoa." Renamon said in amazement. "I know, that's what I said when my grandpa... gave one of them to me for my birthday." They both went silent for a minute. "Caleb? I'm... sorry for what happened to your grandfather." Renamon said. "No, its alright, its just... I miss him." Caleb said. Renamon places her paw on Caleb's shoulder. "Caleb? Remember, I'm here for you, always." Caleb turns and looks at her. "Thank you, Renamon." Caleb says with a smile. They hugged each other for a minute. "So, would you like some breakfast?" Caleb asked. "That would be great." Renamon said smiling. "I'm not much of a cook, but I can make some eggs and toast. Would you like that?" Caleb asked. "Sure." Renamon said. Caleb then walks to the kitchen and gets the eggs and bread, and starts making breakfast. Renamon gets out of bed and starts removing the bandages, then she heads to the living room. Caleb gets finished making breakfast and brings a plate to Renamon. "Thanks." Renamon said smiling. After they got finished eating, they started talking about the masked killers. "So what do you think why they're collecting the Dragon Balls for?" Renamon said. "Not them, when I pinned one of the killers to the ground, I asked him where was the Dragon Ball, he said that they already gave it to their client, so someone is paying them to collect the Dragon Balls for him." Caleb said. "So the question now is, who?" Renamon said. They thought for a minute. Renamon looks at Caleb to ask him a question. Caleb had a alarmed look on his face. "Caleb? Is everything alright?" Renamon asked. Caleb quickly gets up and grabs Renamon. "What the?! What are you-" Before she says anything else, Caleb flies through the roof of the house. The house explodes. They landed near the destroyed house. "What the?! Who did this?!" Renamon said. They looked up and saw the three killers that ran away. "You guys again?!" Caleb said. "We're not leaving until you hand us the ball." Killer#2 said. "You saw what I did to you're friend. What gave you the balls to come back?!" Caleb said. "Oh, we saw what happened. That's why we brought this guy." Killer#3 said. "What guy?!" Renamon asked. "Me." A voice said behind Caleb and Renamon. They turned around, Renamon was shocked to see who it was. "You?!" Renamon said. "Hello Renamon, its been a while since we last spoke. When was that? Oh yeah. When SHE left you." The mysterious digimon said. "Renamon? Who is this guy, and who is this SHE, he's talking about?" Caleb asked. "He is Beelzemon, and he's talking about my last tamer... Rika Nonaka." Renamon said. "What happened between you two?" Caleb asked. Renamon didn't answered. "Well if she's not tell you, then I will." Beelzemon said.

(Flashback begins)

In a alleyway at midnight

"Rika, what do you mean its over?!" Renamon askead. "I mean, its over, you've got weaker ever since the D-Reaper incident, your being replaced." Rika said. "WHAT?! With who?!" Renamon asked. "With me." A voice said behind Renamon. She turns around. "YOU?!" A Impmon was standing there with a devilish grin on his face. Renamon then turns back to Rika. "WHY?! How could you do this to me?!" Renamon yells. "Like I said, you've gotten weaker, your useless to me." Rika said. "USELESS?!" Renamon yells. "That's right toots, when she was looking for a stronger digimon to replace you, I stepped in." Impmon said. Renamon growls. "Now, get out of my sight, or I'll have Impmon dispose of you." Rika said. "I'll take him on, but after I'm done with him, I'm not coming back to you." Renamon said. "Fine, your funeral." Rika said. Rika grabs her digivice. Impmon, digivolve into Beelzemon!" Rika commands Impmon. Impmon suddenly turns into a ball of light, moments later, the ball disappeared and Impmon has digivolve into Beelzemon. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Beelzemon says with a grin. Renamon leaps towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon counters the attack and grabs her by the head, he then slams her into the wall multiple times. He then throws her on the ground, stomping her deeper in the concrete. Renamon grabs his foot, trying to stop him. Beelzemon pushes harder. It only made it harder for Renamon. She loses her grip and Beelzemon slams his foot harder on her. Beelzemon grabs her and toss her against the wall. Renamon collapse on the wall. Beelzemon walks towards her, pulling out his shotgun. He aimed his gun towards her head. "Nighty, night, princess." Beelzemon said while laughing. Just as Beelzemon started pulling the trigger, Rika stopped him. "Wait!" Rika yelled. "What?" Beelzemon stopped. "Don't kill her. She's not worth it. Let's leave Beelzemon." Rika commands. Beelzemon puts his shotgun away. "You got lucky, but next time we meet, I'm blowing your head off." Rika and Beelzemon walks away, leaving Renamon crying in the alleyway.

(End of flashback)

"Damn. Rika's a bitch." Caleb said. "I know, right? The next week, she got rid of me, because I lost one stupid battle." Beelzemon said. "So your with them them now?" Renamon asked. "For now, they came up to me asking for help, they told me everything. They even told me you friend here was strong, I'm always looking for a good fight." Beelzemon said. "Now then, shall we get started?" Beelzemon said with a grin. "Renamon, you take the other three, I'll take him." Caleb said. "Are you sure?" Renamon asked. Caleb nods. "Now go." Caleb said. Renamon charges towards the masked killers, entering combat. Caleb and Beelzemon stare at each other for a minute. "So, you got a name kid?" Beelzemon asked. "Caleb." Caleb answered. "Neat." Beelzemon says. They stared at each other for another minute. "So... who's going first?" Caleb asked. "I was assuming you were." Beelzemon said. "Yeah, but why don't you go first?" Caleb said. "No, no, please, after you." Beelzemon said. "What a gentleman." Caleb said.

Caleb leaps towards Beelzemon for an attack. Beelzemon dodges the attack and punches Caleb in the gut. Meanwhile, Renamon was throwing multiple attacks to one of the killers. "Power paw!" Renamon shouts. Renamon's paws suddenly was Shrouded with ghostly flames. She lands a blow on the killer, punching his chest and breaking his bones and stops his heart. The other two killers fires ki blasts at her. She dodges the blasts and charges towards the killers. Meanwhile, Beelzemon was holding Caleb by the head, punching him in the stomach. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Caleb yelled as he gets beaten into a bloody paste. "I'm gonna plant myself a dumbass tree!" Beelzemon said as he slams Caleb into the ground. Renamon was taking on both killers at once. She kicks one of the killers back and leaped towards him and slices him into pieces with her claws. The other killer creates a ki blade charges at her. She dodges and leaps into the air. "Diamond Storm!" She shouts. She fires razor sharp leafs, killing the last killer. Beelzemon grabs Caleb's tail and threw him though a tree. "Caleb!" Renamon shouted. "What's wrong Caleb? I thought you were supposed to be strong." Renamon leaps towards Beelzemon and rapidly throws attacks at him. Beelzemon found an opening and grabs Renamon by the throat. Beelzemon tightens his grip, choking Renamon. Beelzemon grabs his shotgun and sticks it to her head. "I did said next time we meet I'll blow your head off. Well, Nighty night, princess!" Beelzemon said laughing like a madman. "Wait!" Caleb yelled. "Huh?" Beelzemon stops. Caleb gets up from the ground. "Still got some fight left in ya? Impressive." Beelzemon said. "I still have... one last trick... up my sleeve." Caleb said breathing heavily. "Really?" Beelzemon tosses Renamon to the side. Renamon starts coughing and gagging for air. "Show me." Beelzemon said. "My grandpa showed me this technique a long time ago. He said to use it when things get rough in battle. So, here I go!" Caleb clenches his fists and starts shouting. "What, throwing a fit? If so, its working." Beelzemon Said. The ground around Caleb suddenly starts shaking. "What the?!" Beelzemon was alarmed. A red arua was appearing around Caleb's body. He yells louder. Rocks around Caleb started floating. Renamon watched in amazement. Caleb then stops yelling. The red aura disappeared, the ground stops shaking, and the rocks fell back to ground. "What? What just happened?!" Beelzemon said. Caleb smiled and chuckled. Caleb stood up. "kaio-ken!" Caleb bursts into a red aura. Renamon and Beelzemon both were shocked at Caleb's technique. "So, what do you think?" Caleb said. "What is it?" Beelzemon asked. "This is the kaio-ken!" Caleb said. "And what does this technique do, exactly?" Beelzemon asked. "It's basically an energy multiplier, which can increase my strength, speed, and other traits I use in battle." Caleb explained. "However, it takes a huge toll on the user's body." Caleb said. "Well, get ready! Here I come!" Caleb dashes towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon hold his arms up, preparing to block his attack. Caleb disappears. "What the?! Where did he-" Caleb reappears and uppercuts Beelzemon jaw, sending him in the air, Caleb leaps towards him and punches him in the stomach. Caleb throws swift punches at Beelzemon, then slams him back in the ground. Caleb cups his hands. "KamehameHA!" Caleb fires hitting Beelzemon. Caleb exits out of the kaio-ken heavily breathing. "It looks... like... I did it." Caleb lands back on the ground. "Caleb!" Renamon yelled. She runs over to Caleb. "Caleb?! Are you okay?" Renamon asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute. It looks like we did it." Caleb said smiling. "Here, come on lets go to my place." Renamon said helping Caleb walk. As they started walking away, they hear an explosion behind them, they turned around and found Beelzemon rising from the ground. He was different this time. He has wings, his three red eyes has turned green, and he has a canon for an arm. "This can't be good. Renamon, what's happening?" Caleb asked. "He's In his blast mode!" Renamon said. "Oh, blast mode? Cool." Caleb said. "It was fun hanging out with you Caleb. But now!" Beelzemon starts drawing a pentagram with his canon.

"Renamon! Get back!" Caleb yelled. "But, Caleb-" "I SAID, GET BACK, NOW!!" Renamon was shocked when he yelled at her. "O-okay..." Renamon runs away. Caleb felt like a dick after he yelled at her. Caleb cups his hands.

"KA...ME..."

"But now, I'll turn you and this planet to dust!!"

"HA...ME..."

"Say goodbye!!! CORONA DESTROYER!!!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Their attacks collided with each other.

They both struggled to push the other attack.

Beelzemon slowly overpowers Caleb's Kamehameha wave

Beelzemon's attack was getting closer.

Caleb was starting to lose conscience.

"D-dammit. I can't give up now! I guess I have no choice!"

"Kaio-ken..."

"TIMES FOUR!!!!"

Caleb's Kamehameha wave quickly breaks though Beelzemon's attack.

"OH SHIT!!!!"

Caleb finally defeated Beelzemon.

Caleb collapsed on the ground.

He started laughing.

It felt painful to laugh.

It felt painful to breathe.

It flet painful to move.

He felt like he was dying.

Caleb loses conscience.

One month later.

Caleb opens his eyes and found himself in a bed, big enough for two people. He sits up on the bed. He was wrapped up with bandages. Renamon walks into the room. "Caleb!!" She rushes to Caleb and hugs him. "Finally, your awake! How are you feeling?! Are you okay?!" Renamon asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Caleb said.

"I was getting worried! You wouldn't wake up for a month! I thought you died!" Renamon started crying. "Shh, hey its okay, I'm here now and that what matters, okay? Please, stop crying, it tears me apart seeing you like this." Caleb said comforting her. After a minute she started to calm down. "Thanks, Caleb." Renamon said. Caleb smiles. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I felt like a dick after what I said." Caleb apologized. "No. I understand, you were just trying to protect me. I forgive you." Renamon said. "I love you Renamon." "I love you too." They moved in for a kiss. They kissed for a minute, but to them, it felt like forever. After they got finished kissing, Renamon left the room and Caleb found his Gi on, the dresser. He gets dressed and heads to the living room. Renamon makes him breakfast and they sat in the living room. "Caleb, when I found you unconscious, I also found a Dragon Ball next to you." She grabs a bag with a Dragon Ball inside. She grabs the ball out of the bag and hands it to Caleb. It was a four star ball. "Who left this with me?" "I don't know." They wonder. "So what now?" Renamon asked. "We gotta find the rest of the Dragon Balls before the masked men does, I don't know what the client wants with them, but it can't be good." Caleb said. "I'm with you till the end." Renamon said. "Thanks Renamon." Caleb said with a smile.


	5. Capsule Corporation

The next day.

Caleb and Renamon starts searching for the remaining Dragon Balls. However, they have no idea where to start looking. They both went separate ways, hoping to cover more ground. Caleb searches the forest, while Renamon searches in the city. Caleb looks through the grass, up in bird nests, and between rocks and found nothing. Renamon searches in the city, looking on rooftops, in alleyways, asking people, in the park, and even in the sewers, and found nothing. They both meet at a fast food restaurant. "We've been searching all day and found nothing. We're probably already too late. They may already have found the rest of the Dragon Balls." Caleb said. Renamon places her paw on Caleb's hand. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure something good will come up, sooner or later." Renamon said. "I doubt that." Caleb said with a worried look on his face. "Also, something smells like sewage." Renamon kept quiet, knowing she went through the sewers. "Hey, are you guys looking for the Dragon Balls?" A man sitting at a table, next to Caleb and Renamon asked. "Yeah, do you know where one is?" Caleb asked. Caleb and Renamon had their hopes up. "No, I'm afraid not." Anddd its gone. "However, I do know a place that makes radars for them." Caleb and Renamon's hope came back. "But, they ain't giving them away or selling them."

GODDAMIT!!!

"Well, I guess we have to try. Where is this place at?" Caleb asked. "It's just a few blocks that way, and it's called "Capsule Corporation." The man said. "Thanks." Caleb said as he and Renamon got up and left the restaurant. A few minutes later, Caleb and Renamon stands in front of Capsule Corporation. "Well, this is the place, come on, let's head on in." Renamon said. They went inside and looked around. "Can I help you two?" A woman employee asked. "Yes, we're here looking for a radar that can track Dragon Balls." Caleb answered. "Oh, you mean a Dragon Radar, I'm sorry, but we're not selling them out to the public." The woman said. "Please, this is really important, there are bad people out there that are killing innocents for the Dragon Balls and we have to find them before they do." Caleb begged. "Hmm, I guess you can, but it will have to be up to Mrs. Brief, please follow me." Caleb and Renamon follows the woman to a door with a sign saying "workshop" She opens the door. "Mrs. Brief? You have some visitors." The woman calls out. "I'll be there in a minute!" A woman voice said. The employee turns to Caleb and Renamon. "Go on in, she'll be with you in a minute." She said. "Thanks." Caleb said. They walk in and looked around. A woman with blue hair comes from behind some shelves. "Hi, my name is Bulma Brief, how can I help you today?" Bulma asked. "My name is Caleb, and this is Renamon. We're here looking for a Dragon Radar, and we're hoping if we can borrow one." Caleb said, "I'm sorry, but, we're not handing out Dragon Radars." Bulma said. "Please, you have to help us, the entire world could be at risk, there are bad people that are murdering innocent people for the Dragon Balls and we have to stop them before things get worse." Caleb begged. "Well I guess I can let you borrow one, but you'll have to do something for me." Bulma said. "Sure, we'll do anything to get a Dragon Radar, just tell us what to do." Caleb said. "Well, I need you to-" Bulma stops and sniffs. "What that smell?! It smells like sewage!" Bulma said holding her nose "You smell it too? I thought it was the restaurant we ate at." Caleb said. Renamon had an embarrassed look on her face. "It…may have been me. I went through the sewers, looking for a Dragon Ball." Renamon said. "Well, you need a bath, come on, the showers is this way. Caleb, stay here until we get back." Bulma said. "Okay." They left the room. Caleb starts to poke around the room. "Wow, fascinating." Caleb said looking at the equipment. Little did Caleb know, somebody was watching him. "Hey, you!" Caleb jumps. "Huh?!" Caleb started looking around the room and found a figure standing in the doorway. The figure had spiky jet black hair, and wearing some armor. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" The man asked. "A what?" Caleb was confused. The man walked up closer and took a look at Caleb's tail. "No doubt, that's a Saiyan tail. What's your name, boy?" The man asked.

"Caleb."

"Doesn't sound like a Saiyan name to me."

"And you are?"

"I am Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans."

"What's a Saiyan?"

Vegeta turns and heads to the door.

"Follow me, I'll tell you about the Saiyan race as we head to the Atrium."

"Uhh, okay?" Caleb was a little bit concerned.

As they walk to the Atrium, Vegeta tells Caleb about the Saiyan race. "So you think I'm a Saiyan?" Caleb asked. "All pure-blooded Saiyans are born with a tail." Vegeta said. Caleb was surprised to find out about his race. "We're here." Vegeta said. They arrived at what looks like a training ground. "What are we doing here?" Caleb asked. "So we can have a sparring session." Vegeta said. "Why?" "So we can see how much of a warrior you are." They both got on separate sides of the ring. "Just so you know boy, I'm not going easy on you." Vegeta said. "Well, I guess I'll have to give it my all then." Caleb said readying for a fight. "Alright, come at me!" Vegeta said. Caleb charges to Vegeta. He punches Vegeta in the face. Vegeta doesn't even move or flinch. His hair suddenly turns golden. "What the?!" Caleb was shocked. Vegeta grabs Caleb by the wrist. "Behold the power, of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta punches Caleb in the guts and kicks him though the trees. Caleb heavily injured gets back on his feet. Vegeta starts to walk towards Caleb. "Alright then, if you to play like that, then how about this?! Kaio-ken!" Caleb bursts into an red aura and charges towards Vegeta. Vegeta uppercuts Caleb in the jaw and sent him flying. Vegeta teleports to Caleb and grabs him by the foot and tosses him to the bottom of a steep hill. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta fires a huge ki blast at Caleb. Caleb was still standing from the attack, however he was badly damaged. Vegeta flies down to Caleb and grabs him by the face and presses him against the wall. "Just as I expected. Weak. I don't know how you learned the Kaio-ken, but it's useless against me." Vegeta said. "VEGETA!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" An angry voice yells out. Vegeta looks back and saw Bulma stomping towards him. "Get out of here woman! This doesn't concern you!" They started arguing. "This is my chance!" Caleb said inside his head. "Kaio-ken times four!" Caleb bursts into a red aura, and kicks Vegeta off of him, and punches him in the face, knocking him back. Everybody went quiet. The punch didn't even left a mark on him. Vegeta punches Caleb in the throat. Caleb falls to the ground, gasping for air. "Pathetic."

A few minutes later, Bulma and Renamon was healing Caleb's wounds in the medical bay.

"You'll have to forgive my husband, he's very passionate of his heritage." Bulma said. "No worries, besides, he taught me about my species." Caleb said. "He did?" Renamon asked. "Yep. Turns out, I'm a Saiyan." Caleb said. "Well it does explain the tail. I didn't notice it until I helped you to the medical bay." Bulma said. Caleb explains the Saiyan race to Renamon while they finished patching him up. "There we go, all patched up." Bulma said. "Thanks." Caleb said as he hops off the medical table. "Here, take this, for your troubles." Bulma hands Caleb a Dragon Radar. Caleb presses the button on top and the Dragon Radar turns on, showing the two arrows pointing west and north, it also shows the two Dragon Balls Caleb and Renamon already have. "Thanks, but don't you needed something for us to do?" Caleb asked. "No, its alright, its just some parts we need, we can order it online." Bulma said. "Well, anyway, thank you for everything." Caleb said. "Your welcome."

"Let's go, Renny." Caleb said.

"Renny?" Renamon said.

"Its a nickname for you, do you like it?" Caleb asked as they head out the room.

"Please, don't call me that." Renamon said.

"What? I thought it was a great name."

Renamon punches Caleb in the arm.

"Ow, hey what was that for?"

They continue talking as they left the building. "They make a cute couple." Bulma thought to herself.

A minute later she starts to clean the medical bay and put away the medical supplies.

"Crap, I should've told him about the moon thing."

Caleb was unaware about the moon thing.


	6. The Village In The Mountains

A day later.

Caleb and Renamon walks through a blizzard in the Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, the coldest place on earth, in search for the Dragon Ball.

"C-can't see a d-damn thing in this s-storm." Caleb said. Even with a coat, Caleb was still cold. Renamon was kinda warm since she had fur and a coat.

"I'm sure it will die out soon." Renamon said. They kept walking. Caleb falls to his knees.

"Caleb! Are you okay?" Renamon said kneeling next to Caleb. "S-so c-c-cold." Caleb began shivering like crazy. The cold was getting to him. Renamon looks around for shelter.

"Come on, let's get you to that cave over there." Renamon said pulling Caleb's arm over her back and helping him up. They reached the cave. Renamon places Caleb on the ground.

"I'll get us a fire going." Renamon said. She takes off her backpack and digs out firewood and a matchbox out the bag. A minute later, she gets a fire going. Caleb sits closer to the fire. Renamon grabs a blanket out of the bag and wraps Caleb around in it.

"We should wait till tomorrow, the storm should die out. Until then, we should get warm." Renamon said sitting next to the fire. A few hours later, night falls. Caleb was still shaking. Renamon notices and sits closer to him. She warps her tail around him, giving him some extra warmth. Caleb stops shaking.

"Thanks, Renamon." Caleb said. He then wraps the other half of the blanket around her. Renamon giggles a little. "Thanks, Caleb." Renamon said smiling. After sitting for a minute, Caleb wraps his tail around Renamon, pulling her closer. Renamon places her head on Caleb's shoulder, Caleb then rest his head on hers. A minute passes by.

"Caleb, here, I want you to have this." Renamon hands Caleb a yellow and purple digivice. "Thanks, whats it for?" Caleb asked. "I want to be partners, Caleb. I've been holding on to that digivice for a long time, wishing to find that special someone to hand it to. Well, I found that special someone. You." Renamon said with a heartwarming smile. Caleb couldn't help but smile as well. "Thanks, Renamon." Caleb said.

"I love you Caleb."

"I love you too."

They went back cuddling by the fire. An hour later, they fell asleep. The next day, the storm did not die out, it only got worse. Caleb and Renamon pushes through the storm. The ground starts to rumble. "What was that?" Renamon said. They looked around. "Uh...Renamon?" Renamon turns and looks at Caleb. She then looks at the direction Caleb was starring at.

An avalanche was heading straight for them. They turned and ran. The avalanche was getting close. "Quick, in that cave over there!" Caleb said. They dived into the cave, almost getting caught by the avalanche. They got up and wiped some snow off of them.

"Well, we're not going back that way. There must be a way out through this cave." Renamon said. "Someone go and check what that noise was!" A voice within the cave said. A man with a spear came around the corner and pointed his spear at Caleb and Renamon. They held their hands up. "Who are you two?" The man asked. "Whoa! Hey! Calm down! We don't mean any harm! We just ran from the avalanche, and hid in here! We didn't know anybody was in here!" Caleb said. The man held his spear closer to Caleb's face. "Alright then, follow me, any funny business, I'll put you down, got it?" The man said. Caleb nods his head. "O-okay. Just, please get the spear out of my face." Caleb said. "Alright, follow me." The man said as he pulls away the spear. Caleb gives a sigh of relief.

They followed the man into a village inside the cave. "We have some visitors!" The man called out to another guard. The village people watched as Caleb and Renamon follow the man to a hut. They looked worried. The women grabbed their children and took them back into their huts. Caleb and Renamon was confused, why are the people here so afraid of them? They reached the hut.

"Chief! We have some guests. What should we do with them? We don't know if they're a threat or not." The chief was big, and old, and has a scar over his eye. The chief looked at Caleb and Renamon for a minute. The chief was thinking. "Put your weapons down, they are not threats to us." The chief said. "B-but chief! They could be here to kill us all!" One of the guards yelled out. "If they wanted to kill us, we'd be dead by now. I can feel their energy. Its at a level that we can't handle. They came here peacefully, they mean no harm." The chief said. The guards lowers their weapons. "I'm sorry for the hostilely, the town has been on edge since the masked men came." The chief said.

"It okay, and did you say masked men?" Caleb asked. "Yes I did. These masked men came and threatened our people for the whereabouts of a Dragon Ball." The chief said. Caleb and Renamon looked at each other knowing its the same masked men from before.

"What did you say to them?" Renamon asked. "I said I didn't know where it was. So, instead of the killing the villagers, they destroyed our supplies of food, water, wood, and medicine. The village won't survive without them. We can't go out and restock because of the storm, we waited for it to pass by, but it only grown stronger each day. And now the villagers are getting hungry, cold, and sick. I believe we aren't dealing with a normal storm, something is controlling it, and its coming from an abandoned lab east of here." The chief said. Thats why everybody was afraid.

"I have a favor to ask, you two look like you can handle it." The chief said. "Sure, what is it you need?" Caleb said. "I need you two to head to the abandoned lab and found out what is causing the storm and stop it. Please, it will be a huge help to the village." The chief said. "Alright, we'll do it." Renamon said. "Thank you, may I ask for your names?" The asked. "I'm Caleb, and this is Renamon." Caleb said. "Caleb, and Renamon. I'm in your debt." The chief said. "So how do we get out of here? The entrance is blocked by the snow." Caleb said. "There is another entrance out, but its blocked by a boulder, I'm sure you can move it, my son will show you the way." The chief said. A young adult comes from the entrance of the hut. "Hi, I'm Markus, the chief's son, I'll show you to the boulder, follow me." Markus said. "Good luck." The chief said. They head to the boulder.

"Here it is, no one has been able to move this for ages." Markus said. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Caleb jokes. Caleb tries to move the boulder. "This thing is hard to move! Hold on, step back." Caleb said. Markus and Renamon steps back. Caleb focuses his ki in his arm and punches the boulder, sending it flying out of the cave. Markus was surprised. "W-whoa! That was impressive!" Markus said. "Don't mean to brag, but, it was nothing." Caleb said. "Okay, Mr. Perfect, time to go." Renamon said. "Good luck, both of you." Markus said. "Alright, we'll be back!" Caleb said as they left the cave.

An hour later they reached the abandoned lab, it was frozen over and had a huge hole in the roof. Caleb reached in his pocket and pulled out the Dragon Radar. "Hey! The Dragon Ball is in there!" Caleb said. "Well let's get it and stop whatever is causing the storm to get worse." Renamon said. They entered the lab. They found themselves in a huge open room with a hole in the roof leading to the next floor. They walked up the stairs to the second floor. They were just about to head though the hall leading to the third floor, till Caleb seances a ki blast coming from behind them. Caleb quickly turns around and slaps the ki blast away. Renamon turns around and sees about three hundred masked men charging towards them.

"Get ready! Here they come!" Caleb said. One by one, Caleb and Renamon took the masked men down. "Renamon! Go and get the Dragon Ball! Hurry!" Caleb yelled out. "What about you?" Renamon asked. "I'll be fine. Go!" Caleb said. Renamon rushes to the hallway leading to the third floor. She reaches the third floor it has the giant hole in the roof leading outside. She spots the Dragon Ball trapped in ice. She heads to the ball. "Hello, Renamon." A voice said. She quickly looks around and saw a familiar foe. "IceDevimon! Your the one who's causing the blizzard?!" Renamon asked. "You guessed right." IceDevimon said. "Why?!" She asked. "You. See, I know about you and your boyfriend's little adventure. So I tagged along with the masked boys, and lure you here so we can have a rematch, I want to see how much stronger you've gotten over these past few years. After I'm done with you, I'll kill the masked gang along with your boyfriend." IceDevimon said with a smile that can send chills down a man spine.

"I'll show you I'm not the same digimon all those years ago." Renamon said with a growl. "Excellent! Let's get started, shall we?!" IceDevimon said. Renamon leaps towards IceDevimon.

Meanwhile

Caleb was barely keeping the masked men at bay. One of the men tackled Caleb, and pinned him to the ground. One by one, the masked men jumped on top of each other keeping Caleb down. "Keep him pinned!" One of the masked men said. Red light was beaming out of the openings in the pile. Caleb blast out of the pile. Pushing all of the masked men off of him. The room was lit up red from Caleb's aura.

"Kaio-ken!! Times Ten!!!" Caleb yells as he starts spinning very fast, creating a tornado in the room, lifting all the masked men in the air, then sending all of them flying out the building. Caleb exits out the kaio-ken, heavily breathing. "Alright, I should catch up with Renamon." He heads to the third floor.

IceDevimon Knocks Renamon to the wall. "You know, the funny thing is, Renamon, you said you was different, that you were not the same digimon from before. Well from the look of things, you are exactly the same digimon from before, weak." IceDevimon said. Renamon tried to get up but it was no use, she took to much damage. "D-damn you!" Renamon said. IceDevimon started to laugh. He raises his hand at her. "Let's finish this." IceDevimon fires a icy beam at Renamon. Renamon shuts her eyes from the attack. Nothing happened. She slowly opens her eyes. What she saw made her gasp in horror.

"Caleb!!" She shouted. Caleb was standing in front of Renamon. The icy beam landed in his heart. He collapses to the ground. Renamon crawls next to Caleb.

He wasn't moving.

"CALEB!! Speak to me!!"

He wasn't breathing.

"CALEB!!"

"PLEASE!!"

"DON'T..."

"LEAVE..."

"me..."

Renamon rests her head on Caleb's chest, she starts crying.

"Why...why did you do it? Why did it have to be this way?" She cries more.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him in a minute. IceDevimon said.

Renamon looks up at IceDevimon.

"You…killed him. YOU BASTARD!

IceDevimon laughs.

The ground suddenly starts shaking. "W-what the?!" IceDevimon was alarmed. Renamon gets up and moves toward IceDevimon. "New digivolution discovered. Updating data." Caleb's digivice said.

Renamon's yellow fur turns black, her fur on her chest, stomach, and legs was still white. Her sleeves turned from purple to red. The ying yang on the sleeves stayed the same. Her eyes changed to red. Her claws changed to red too.

"Updating complete. New digivolution: Dark Renamon."

Dark Renamon looked at IceDevimon with a death stare.

To be continued


	7. Dark Renamon vs IceDevimon!

"Th-the hell has gotten into you?!" IceDevimon stepped back. Dark Renamon didn't say anything, she just kept giving him the death stare. "J-just because you obtained a new form, doesn't mean you have a chance against me!" IceDevimon yelled. He charges towards Dark Renamon, readying his claws to attack. Dark Renamon didn't move a muscle. He slashes at her.

She suddenly disappeared. IceDevimon immediately senses Dark Renamon behind him. He quickly turned around and fired a barrage of icicles. "Gotcha!" IceDevimon yells. Dark Renamon easily dodges all the icicles with very little movement.

"H-how the hell did she do that?!" IceDevimon thought to himself. Dark Renamon suddenly dashes towards IceDevimon, then lands a blow on his stomach, making him cough out blood. IceDevimon falls to his hands and knees, coughing out more blood. Dark Renamon watches as he makes a puddle of blood on the ground. IceDevimon stops coughing up blood and wipes the blood off his mouth with his arm.

"Well? What are you waiting for? KILL ME!! FINISH THIS, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" IceDevimon laughs like a maniac, then he coughs and pukes out more blood. "You know you want to. COME ON!! End this already! Exact your revenge! But we both know, killing me won't bring your boyfriend back." IceDevimon said with a devilish smile.

"I know." Dark Renamon said.

"I don't want to kill you."

"Huh?"

Dark Renamon grabs IceDevimon by the throat, lifting him up.

"I want you to experience what hell fells like."

"Slowly."

Meanwhile

Caleb slowly opens his eyes and found himself in a endless white void. He sits up. "Where am I?" Caleb thought to himself. He looks around. In the distance, he saw a someone. "Wait...is that?!" Caleb gets up and walked closer. "IT IS!!" Caleb dashes towards the figure. "Grandpa Akio!!!" Caleb yells with tears of joy in his eyes. "Hmm?" Grandpa Akio turns around and saw Caleb running towards him. "Caleb!" Grandpa Akio said holding his arms out for a hug. Caleb reaches to Grandpa Akio and hugs him. "Grandpa! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when they attacked you!" Caleb said. "Caleb! Its so good to see you again. But what are you doing here?" Grandpa Akio asked. Caleb let's go of Grandpa Akio, and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Well..." Caleb explains the whole adventure to Grandpa Akio. "I'm happy that you learned about your species." Grandpa Akio said. "Yeah. By the way, where are we?" Caleb asked. "We're in the afterlife. I'm afraid, you died protecting Renamon. But you did the right thing, sacrificing your life to save hers. I'm proud of you, Caleb." Grandpa Akio said as he places his hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Thanks, but...I don't want to leave her, all alone." Caleb looked down. "Yes, I understand." Grandpa Akio said.

"However, your time isn't over yet." Grandpa Akio said. "Huh, what do you mean?" Caleb asked. "I mean, its not your time to pass away. You will have a second chance to live." Grandpa Akio said. "Really?!" Caleb asked. "Yes." Grandpa Akio said. "That's great! But how do I get back?" Caleb asked. A beam of light shoots from the ground. Caleb notices and and watches. The light slowly disappears, reviling a door. "Going through this door will take you back to the world of the living. But, since you got hit in the heart by a ice attack, you will slowly freeze and die. Now, listen closely. When you return, tell Renamon to take you back to the village. The chief should help you. Him and I go way back, ever since we were young." Grandpa Akio said. "Thanks, Grandpa Akio. I'll wish you back to life when we find the Dragon Balls." Caleb said as he head to the door.

"Don't." Grandpa Akio said. Caleb stopped and looked at Grandpa Akio. "But...why?" Caleb asked. "My time has been up ages ago, I've been cheating death for as long as I remember. But now, it looks like he caught me. Besides, I like it here. I get to see my family, and friends once again. I hope you understand." Grandpa Akio said.

"I...understand." Caleb said. "Thank you, Caleb." Grandpa Akio said. They hugged each other one last time. Caleb heads to the door.

"Caleb?" Grandpa Akio called out to him.

"Hmm?"

"Take good care of Renamon for me. You both look like a great couple together."

"I will, thanks Grandpa."

They both waved goodbye.

Caleb goes through the door.

IceDevimon lays on the ground, fading in and out of existence, after being brutally tortured by Dark Renamon. She stands over IceDevimon looking down on him. "R-Renamon…before you kill me, answer this one question. Why…why do you care for that worthless piece of shit so much?" IceDevimon asked. "Why do you want to know?" Dark Renamon asked. IceDevimon gives a weak laugh. "Just curious." IceDevimon said. Dark Renamon thought for a minute. "Fine, I'll tell you." She said.

"Ever since my last partner, Rika, left me, I was alone in this world, nobody cared about me. Till I met Caleb, he cared for me, when we fought in the tournament, he gave me the win, he didn't want to hurt me. After that, I knew we were meant to be together. He would rather lose for me, push his own limits for me, put himself at risk for me, he would rather…die for me. But now, you took him from me, the only one to ever care about me. I loved him. Now, he's gone. Are you satisfied with your answer?"

"That's pathetic. Those who sacrifices their own life just for love, doesn't deserve to be called a man, no. He is nothing but a weakling."

Dark Renamon slams her foot on his head, killing him.

He turns into data and floats into the sky, Dark Renamon didn't want to absorb his data. She returns to normal. She turns to Caleb's body and kneels next to him, saying one last goodbye. She rest her head on his chest, crying once more.

"R-Renamon…"

Renamon immediately lifts her head off his chest. "Caleb?!" Renamon said in surprise. He came back to life. "Caleb!! Your okay!! Please, don't ever do that again!" Renamon said hugging him. "Renamon…there's no t-time." Caleb said violently shaking. "What do you mean?" She noticed Caleb's hair was turning white. "Quick, g-get me to the v-village chief." Caleb said. "Okay, I'll get the ball." Renamon rushed to the Dragon Ball and digs it out of the ice. It was a six star ball. She rushes back to Caleb and picks him up bridal style and jumps out though the labs roof. The storm disappeared after she defeated IceDevimon. "H-hey Renamon? This reminds me of a m-movie I watched once. I r-really didn't liked it. I'm f-freezing to death, my h-hair is turning white, its like from the movie. All w-we need now is a annoying talking snowman." Caleb said with a weak laugh. "Just hang in there Caleb." Renamon said.

They reached the village. "Hey, your back! Wait…what's wrong with Caleb?" Markus asked. "We have to see the chief immediately!" Renamon said. "Alright, this way." Markus said. They head inside the hut. "Father! They have returned, however Caleb is ill!" Markus said. "Is there anyway to save him?" Renamon asked. "I'm sorry, but…no." One of the guards said. "What?!" Renamon said. "All of the medicine are destroyed, even if we went and get some, there won't be any for this." The guard said. "No…no, there has to be a way!" Renamon shouted. Caleb's hair turned completely white. "Caleb! Come on, stay we me!" Renamon held him tight. "I'm sorry, but like i said, there is no other way." The guard said. The chief was thinking.

"Actually, there is a way." The chief said. "Chief, what do you mea-" The guard suddenly notice what the chief meant. "No, chief, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I do."

"But sir! You know that is forbidden for generations."

"I know, but, we owe him for saving our lives. Markus, you are now the chief of the village, I believe you are ready."

"Y-yes, father. Thank you."

"Renamon. Place Caleb on the ground." She placed him down. "Now, stand back." The chief gets up from his wooden throne. "This is a technique that sacrifices one life to save another. It has been forbidden for ages." He kneels next to Caleb and places his hand on his chest. "Markus, my son." The chief said. "Yes father?" Markus asked.

"Lead our people to a happy future."

His body starts glowing to his hand, then the light passes on to Caleb. "Goodbye, everyone." The chief said as he slowly disappears.

Caleb's hair returned to his normal bright red color. He slowly opens his eyes. "What…what happened?" Caleb asked. "Caleb!" Renamon yelled. He sits up, Renamon gets on her knees next to Caleb and hugs him. "Caleb! Please don't ever do that again! Ever! I don't know what to do without you!" Renamon hugged him tight. I'm sorry Renamon. Where's chief?" Caleb asked. "He…gave his life away to save yours." Markus said. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Caleb said. "No, don't be, its okay. Markus said. "So, Renamon, did you get the Dragon Ball? Caleb asked. "Yep." She hands him the Dragon Ball. "Three down, one to go. We still don't know where the others are." Caleb said. "I'm ready to get home and take a warm shower." Renamon said. "Yeah, me too." Caleb said. An hour later they got ready to return home. "Caleb, Renamon, thank you both for everything." Markus said. "Hey, no problem, we were happy to help." Caleb said. "Well, come visit any time, your always welcome here." Markus said. "Thanks, well, we should be going." Renamon said. "Yeah." Caleb said. They said their goodbyes and head home. A day later, they returned home. "Man, its good to be back home." Caleb said as he collapses on the couch. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a nice, warm shower, and when I get back, we're gonna figure out what to do next." Renamon said. "Oh! Can I help?" Caleb asked. Renamon starting blushing. "W-what?" Renamon said. "Well, I thought maybe since you have fur, it may be hard to dry off, and I wanted to help you with that." Caleb said. "Oh, o-okay, that will be so sweet of you. I'll let you know when I get out of the shower." Renamon said as she heads into the bathroom. "It can't be that awkward, I mean its not like she has private parts similar to a female human. Right?" Caleb thought. Renamon removes her sleeves and steps into the shower.

A few minutes later, she turns off the water and steps out the shower. "Alright Caleb! You can come in now!" Renamon calls out to Caleb. He walks in. "Okay, I'll grab the towel." Caleb said. He gets the towel and starts drying her fur. When he got finished drying most of her fur, he grabs the hair dryer and finishes drying her fur. When Caleb got done, she looked like a puff ball. Caleb couldn't help but laugh. He grabs the brush and grooms her fur. She let's a quiet moan, she seems to be enjoying this. "Have I told you that you have the softest fur I ever felt?" Caleb asked. "No, I don't think so." Renamon said. "Well, I did once. But you were unconscious, so I doubt you heard it." Caleb said running his fingers though her fur. Renamon let's out a another soft moan. He continues brushing her fur, then he started brushing her mane, the hair on her chest. He digs in her mane feeling how soft it was. Till he felt something in her mane. It felt like a lump. He didn't know what it was till he look at Renamon, who was heavily blushing. He knew exactly what it was now. His face was beaming bright red as he quickly pulls his hand out of her mane.

"I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD ANY BREASTS! I SWEAR!" Caleb said. "W-wait, you didn't know I had breasts?" Renamon asked. "N-no." Caleb said. She lifts her mane up, exposing her breasts to Caleb.

(I'm not going into full details. Trying to keep it rated T here.)

"O-oh." Caleb said as he gets a nosebleed. He wipes the blood off under his nose. "Well, sorry for that, I had no intention to grab them." Caleb said. "Its okay." Renamon said with a smile. He gets finished grooming her fur. "All done." Caleb said. They exit out of the bathroom and went to the living room and sat on the couch. "So, what now?" Renamon asked. "Well, let's relax for now, and tomorrow we'll go after the other Dragon Ball." Caleb said. "Good, I was hoping we can spend some alone time, just me and you." Renamon said as she moved and sat on Caleb's lap. "Renamon? What are you doing?" Caleb asked. Renamon chuckled a little and kissed him on the lips. He returns the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Caleb lifts Renamon up and takes her to the bedroom. He places her on the bed and they started making out. "Mm, Caleb." Renamon moans with pleasure. After an hour of making out, they both fell asleep.


	8. The Desert Demons!

A day later, in a vast wasteland.

Three masked men was walking though the desert, searching for a Dragon Ball. "Are you sure it's here?" Masked man #3 asked. "Yes, it says it's right here." Masked man #1 said. Apparently they had a Dragon Radar of their own. "Maybe it's underground." Masked man #2 said. "It won't hurt to try." Masked man #1 said. They flew up in the air and shot multiple rapid ki blasts at the ground. They stopped. After the smoke cleared, something shot out of the ground, charged at the masked men. Two of them dodges out of the way, but one of them was eaten alive. "Th-the hell is that thing?!" Masked man #3 yelled out. "I don't know, just blow that thing to bits!" Masked man #2 yelled. They shot rapid ki blasts at it. It was no use. The thing was uninfected by the attack. It charges at one of the masked men and ate him. The last masked man tried to flee, but something else shot out of the ground and swallowed him whole. The large beast disappeared back into the ground.

An hour later.

Caleb and Renamon, who evolved to Kyubimon, was dashing though the desert, with Caleb riding on Kyubimon's back. "Caleb?" Kyubimon said. "Hmm?" Caleb replied. "When we find the Dragon Ball, what do we do next? The remaining Dragon Balls are not visible on the Dragon Radar." Kyubimon said. "I don't know. Maybe we can beat some information out of a masked man if we find one." Caleb said. They continued moving though the desert.

"Hey Rena-"

"Kyubimon." Kyubimon said before Caleb said anything else. "Oh, sorry. Kyubimon, what's that over there?" Caleb said pointing at what he was looking at. Kyubimon looks at what Caleb was pointing at. "What the?" She stops at a giant hole in the ground. Caleb hops off and took a closer look. "What happened here?" Kyubimon said. "I don't know. Looks like something big digged here." Caleb said. He flew over the hole in the ground. The ground suddenly starts shaking. "Caleb! The ground! It's shaking!" Kyubimon said. Caleb heard something from the hole. "Huh?" Something came flying out of the hole, charging towards Caleb. Caleb quickly dodges out of way. It was a large worm like creature. Caleb fires a ki blast at it. It didn't even left a mark. "Oh, crap." Caleb said. "Run!" Kyubimon yelled. Caleb turned and flees, with the monster chasing after him. The creature shoots it's tongue at Caleb and grabs him. "Oh god! Its so slimy! Ew!" Caleb said in disgust. The creature pulls him towards it's mouth. "Caleb!" Kyubimon yells.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew, EW!" Caleb burst into the kaio-ken and escapes from the monster's tongue. The creature turns it's attention to Kyubimon and charges towards her. "Rena- I mean, Kyubimon, run!" Caleb yelled. Kyubimon flees. The creature shoots its tongue at her. Before it catches Kyubimon, someone on a motorcycle slices the creature's tongue off. The tongue falls to the ground. The creature roars in pain and flees back into the ground. "Who the…wait. You?!"

"Hello, Kyubimon."

"Beelzemon?!" Kyubimon was shocked. "Its been a while." Beelzemon said. "But…how…why?!" Kyubimon said confused. Caleb lands to the ground next to Kyubimon. "Beelzemon?! Your alive?!" Caleb said. "Surprised?" Beelzemon said with a laugh. "But…I thought I killed you." Caleb said. "Oh you did quite a number on me. That battle was the most fun I had in quite a while. So, for that, I was the one who left that ball with you." Beelzemon said. "That was you?" Kyubimon asked. "Yep. After I left it, I fled and trained hard, wanting a rematch. But now it seems like you two are busy, so I decided to help you." Beelzemon said. "How do you know if we can trust you?" Caleb asked. "Well I did save Kyubimon, is that not enough for ya?" Beelzemon said. Caleb thought for a moment. "I don't know Caleb, he did help save the world once." Kyubimon said. "He did?" Caleb asked. Kyubimon nods. "Back since the D-Reaper." She said. Caleb thought for another minute. "Alright, you can come along with us. But, we can only have that rematch when this is all over. Deal?" Caleb asked holding out his hand.

"Deal." Beelzemon and Caleb shook hands. With Beelzemon now in the party, they continued to search for the Dragon Ball. Caleb hops back on Kyubimon's back and made their though the desert.

"Hey Beelzemon?" Caleb said. "Hmm?" Beelzemon looked at Caleb. "You worked for the masked men, what can you tell us about them? Do you know their name?" Caleb asked. "They are known as The Silent Brotherhood. Mercenaries that will do anything for money." Beelzemon said. "What about their client? Do you know anything about him or why he's paying them to search for the Dragon Balls?" Caleb added. "Not a single clue." Beelzemon said. They continued traveling across the vast wasteland.

An hour later, they came across a town in a valley. "Let's stop and rest here for the day." Caleb said as he hops off Kyubimon's back. Kyubimon evolves back into Renamon. Beelzemon turns off his motorcycle and gets off. "I'll go get us a room, you two can have a look around." Caleb said as he entered the hotel. "Hello stranger, what can I help you with?" A man behind the counter asked. "I'll would like to have two rooms please." Caleb said. "Alright." The man said as he grabs the room keys. "Hey, you haven't gotten attacked by a giant sand worm coming here, did you?" The man asked. "We actually did. It was a close call too. It almost turned me and my girlfriend into worm food till a friend of ours came and cut it's tongue off, then it ran away." Caleb said. "Y'all might be the luckiest people around. Very few people visit this place because of that beast. We called it, The Desert Demon." The man said. "Anyway, here are your keys. That would be 200 Zeni a night." The man hands Caleb the room keys. "Thanks." Caleb said as he hands the man 200 Zeni.

Caleb looks around the rooms he rented and heads outside. "Alright guys, I got us some rooms. One for me and Renamon, and one for you." Caleb tosses a room key to Beelzemon.

Later that night.

"Caleb!" A voice shouted. Caleb jolted up from the ground and found himself under a blossom tree in a field. "What? Why am I having the same dream, over and over again?" Caleb thought to himself. "Caleb!" The voice shouted again. "Wait…is that Renamon?" Caleb thought. He got up and headed to the voice. "Who the hell?!" A icy blue and white alien creature had it's tail around Renamon's neck. She was motionless. "Who are you? And what did you do to Renamon?!" Caleb asked. The creature didn't answer. The creature tosses Renamon's body aside. "You bastard!" Caleb charged at the creature. The creature vanishes. "Where did you go?!" Caleb said. He looks up and saw the creature holding a giant black orb. The creature tosses the orb at Caleb. "Oh no you don't! Kaio-ken times 10!!" He burst into the kaio-ken and fired a Kamehameha wave at the orb. The orb went through the beam with ease. "Oh, come on!" The orb hits the ground and destroyed everything. Caleb was floating in a pitch black void. "Caleb, wake up!" A light got closer to Caleb. "Wake up!"

Caleb jolted up from the bed with Renamon next to him. "Caleb, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep." Renamon said. "Yeah, it was just a dream." Caleb said. "Anyway, get up, something happened outside." Renamon said. "Huh?" Caleb up from the bed, got his Gi on and headed outside. A giant hole was in the middle of the town. Everybody was gathered around the hole. Half of the town was destroyed. "What happened here?" Caleb asked. "Well, while you were having your beauty sleep, me and Renamon was fighting not one, but TWO, Desert Demons!" Beelzemon said pointing at another giant hole. "Two?!" Caleb was shocked. "We would all be dead if weren't for your friends. However, if there are two Desert Demons, there may be more, and they know where we are. Everybody, get packing, we move to a new location tomorrow! As for you three, y'all should be going before they come back." The man said.

The next day, Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon, continued traveling though the desert. "Hey Caleb?" Renamon said. "Hmm?" Caleb looked at Renamon. "About last night, what dream were you having?" Renamon asked. Caleb went quiet for a minute. "Oh, I'm sure it was nothing." Caleb said. "Okay then." Renamon said. Caleb grabs the Dragon Radar from his pocket. "Hey, we're getting close." Caleb said. They arrived at the Dragon Ball's location. "We're right on top of it. Where is it?" Beelzemon said. "Maybe it's in the ground?" Caleb said. While Caleb and Beelzemon was talking, Renamon felt a presence under them. "Stand back, I'm gonna blow it out of the ground." Beelzemon said flying in the air. "Wait! I think something under there!" Renamon said. "Yeah, the Dragon Ball." Caleb said. "No. I mean something or someone is under there." Renamon said. Caleb checks for nearby energy. "You right, something is under there, it's enormous too. Beelzemon! Stop! Something is under there, and I don't think it's friendly!" Caleb shouted at Beelzemon. "So what? I'll blow it to bits!" Beelzemon said. "No! We need to plan our next move!" Caleb said. "We NeEd oT pLaN OuR NExT MoVE! Yeah that's you." Beelzemon said mocking Caleb. "Beelzemon! I'm serious!" Caleb shouted. "Yeah whatever." Beelzemon said raising his arm cannon.

"Don't you do it!"

"I'm a do it."

"Don't you do it!!"

"I'm a do it."

"Do. Not. Fire!!!"

"CORONA BLASTER!!!" Beelzemon fires a blast from his cannon. "Oh crap!" Caleb grabs Renamon and flies away from the blast. A loud roar was hear from within the dust. "Huh?" Multiple Desert Demons flies out of the dust and charged at Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon. They dodge out of the way and flew to a safe distance. "See! What did I told you?!" Caleb shouted at Beelzemon. "Oh shut up, your not the boss of me." Caleb and Beelzemon started arguing. "Uh, guys?" Renamon tried to get their attention. They kept arguing. "GUYS!" Renamon slaps them both in the head. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Caleb said rubbing his head. "Look." Renamon points in the detection they ran from. "Oh...my...god." Caleb had a shocked look on his face. A massive beast came out of the ground. It had Desert Demons attached, and had an enormous mouth and a lot of teeth. It got out of the ground and let out a loud roar. "Great, look what you did! You just woke the mother up!" Caleb said. "Boo-hoo. You want me to read it a bedtime story and put it back to sleep?" Beelzemon said. Caleb growled at Beelzemon and was about to punch him. "Both of you, stop it! We have bigger things to worry about! It's heading for the city!" Renamon said. Caleb stops and looks at the beast. It was moving towards the city. "If it reaches the city, people are gonna die! We have to stop it!" Caleb said. "That's your problem, not mine." Beelzemon said. "Not your problem?! You woke it up!" Caleb said. "Yeah, whatever." Beelzemon said as he starts walking away. "Beelzemon!" Caleb shouted. "I said, I would help you look of the Dragon Ball. Nothing more." Beelzemon said. "Fine! The deal's off! Me and Renamon can kill it ourselves!" Caleb said. Renamon evolves to Kyubimon. Beelzemon gets on his motorcycle and drives away. "Come on Kyubimon, let's go." Caleb said. They head towards the beast.

To be continued.


	9. The Spirit Bomb!

The beast wouldn't go down without a fight. The Desert Demons attached to the beast was just as quick as Caleb and Kyubimon. They circled around the beast trying to find a weak spot. "Dammit. Come on, where is it?" Caleb thought to himself. "Fine. If I can't find a weak spot, I'll make one!" Caleb bursts into the kaio-ken and fires a Kamehameha at the beast. It had no effect. "Damn!" Caleb said. A Desert Demon lunges at Caleb. He dodges and kicks it away. Another Desert Demon appeared and bit Caleb's tail. Caleb was motionless. "That's a sensitive part! That's a sensitive part!!" Caleb said in pain. The Desert Demon took off with Caleb hanging from it's mouth. Caleb screamed in pain. "AHHH!! KYUBIMON!! HELP!!!" Caleb shouted. "Caleb!" Kyubimon chased after the Desert Demon that had Caleb. She caught up with the Desert Demon and leaped in the air. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon envelops her body in flames in the shape of a dragon and dives into the Desert Demon. The Desert Demon releases Caleb's tail and falls to the ground. "Ow ow ow ow ow. That really hurt." Caleb said grabbing his tail. "Caleb, are you okay?" Kyubimon asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. My tail is super sensitive. When something grabs it, I become paralyzed." Caleb said. "That thing won't go down without a fight." Kyubimon said. "I know. What do you think we should do?" Caleb asked. Kyubimon thought for a minute.

"Maybe...we can combine our attack into one. That should probably kill it." Kyubimon said. "We have no other choice. Let's do it!" Caleb said. They got closer to the beast. Caleb bursts into the kaio-ken and fires a Kamehameha at the beast. Kyubimon fires nine fireballs from her tails. The fireballs surrounds the Kamehameha and spins around the beam. The Kamehameha hits the beast, it hardly had a effect. "Kaio-ken, times 10!" Caleb's aura got brighter. The Kamehameha got stronger, causing it to explode on the beast. "Did we killed it?" Caleb asked heavily breathing. Multiple Desert Demons flew out of the dust, and charged at Caleb and Kyubimon. They dodge out of the way. Another Desert Demon charges at Kyubimon and slams her to a canyon wall. Kyubimon falls unconscious and evolves back into Renamon. The Desert Demon lunges at her. Caleb quickly grabs Renamon and dodges out of the way. He takes Renamon to a safe place. "Renamon! Please be alive!" Caleb said. She is still breathing. Caleb sighed with relief. "She's out cold. I guess I have to finish this myself." Caleb thought. He places Renamon up against the wall. He flies back to the beast. "BRING IT ON YOU BIG UGLY BASTARD!" Caleb shouted as he charges at the beast. He was outnumbered. Multiple Desert Demon charges at him. "Crap! Crap! Crap!!" Caleb yelled, nearly gotten eaten. Multiple Desert Demons shoots their tongue at Caleb. Each Desert Demon latches on his arms and legs and starts pulling his body parts. Caleb yells in pain. They pull harder. Caleb yells louder. They almost ripped him apart. A shadow appeared and slices the Desert Demons tongue off. The shadow grabs Caleb and takes him back to Renamon.

"Caleb you idiot." The shadow said. "Beelzemon?!" Caleb was surprised. "Did ya miss me?" Beelzemon said. "Why did you come back?" Caleb asked. "Ain't nobody gonna kill you, but me." Beelzemon said. "Go eat a dick." Caleb and Beelzemon laughs. Renamon regains consciousness. "Beelzemon?" Renamon said. "Hey toots." Beelzemon said. "What are you doing here?" Renamon asked. "Saving your boyfriend's ass." Beelzemon said. "If he didn't came, I would've been ripped to pieces." Caleb said. "So, how do we kill that thing?" Beelzemon asked. They thought for a minute. "I have a idea." Caleb said. "What is it?" Renamon asked. "If it doesn't have a weakness on the outside, we need to attack it from the inside. My Grandpa taught me this attack that should kill it, however it takes time to charge. I need you to keep it distracted while I charge the attack." Caleb said. "Okay." Renamon said. Renamon and Beelzemon charges at the beast. Caleb flies to the air and raises his hands up. "Not many people are gonna trust me with this, so I have to take energy from plants and animals." Caleb said. Energy starts floating out of plants and animals. The energy goes above Caleb's hands and slowly creates a ball of energy above him. Meanwhile, Renamon and Beelzemon was keeping the beast distracted. A Desert Demon lunges at Renamon. She dodges and runs along on top of it. Another Desert Demon charges at her. She loops around the Desert Demon she was running on, leading the other Desert Demon with her. She made them tied up against each other. She jumps in the air. "Diamond Storm!" She fires razor sharp leafs at the tied up Desert Demons. They fall to the ground. Back to Caleb. Energy stops floating to the ball. "Dammit! This ain't enough. I need more. Wait...I can gather energy from nearby planets. That should be enough!" Caleb said. He starts gathering energy from nearby planets. The ball slowly continued to grow. Back to the beast. Beelzemon dodges the Desert Demons and shoots them down with his cannon. A Desert Demon bites and latches on his cannon. "Bad move bub." Beelzemon flies away from the beast with the Desert Demon attached. The Desert Demon got ripped apart from the beast and still attached to Beelzemon's cannon. He throws the Desert Demon at the beast. Back to Caleb. While he was waiting for the attack to charge, he whistled the song Mahna Mahna. Renamon and Beelzemon continued to distract the beast. "Caleb! Is it ready yet?!" Beelzemon asked. "No." Caleb said. "No?!" Beelzemon yelled. "Don't worry. It should be done so- IT'S DONE!" Caleb yelled. The ball of energy was fully charged. "GET BACK!" Caleb yelled. Renamon and Beelzemon was stunned by the size of the ball of energy. They got away to a safe distance. "HEY! YOU BIG UGLY BASTARD!!!" Caleb shouted at the beast. The beast turned it's attention to Caleb. "IF YOU HAVE SUCH A HUGE APPETITE, THEN WHY DON'T YOU EAT THIS!?!" Caleb yelled as he throws the ball of energy at the beast. The beast catches it with it's mouth. "Damn. Beelzemon! With me!" Caleb called to Beelzemon. Beelzemon flies to Caleb. "Give it all you got! Blast the bomb deeper in it's mouth!" Caleb said. Beelzemon draws a pentagram with his cannon. Caleb bursts into the kaio-ken and cups his hands.

"KA..."

"ME..."

"HA..."

"ME..."

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!!"

"HA!!!!"

They combined their attacks and shoved the bomb deeper in the beast mouth. It explodes inside the beast. Energy was shooting out of the beast and the Desert Demon's mouths. The beast falls to the ground. They defeated it. Caleb and Beelzemon falls to the ground. They we're both exhausted. Renamon walks up to them and falls on the ground with them. They were all heavily breathing. "I...I could use a vacation...right about now." Beelzemon said. "I could kill for a massage. What about you Caleb? You okay?" Renamon asked. "Hehe...I'm hungry." Caleb said. They all laughed. After a few minutes of lying on the ground, Caleb got up and walked to the beast's body. He digged through the remains of the beast and found a Dragon Ball. It was a one star ball. "Hey Caleb? What attack did you used?" Beelzemon asked. "It was the Spirit Bomb. My Grandpa taught it. It's very power, but I have to be careful with it. One slip up, and I might accidentally blow the whole planet up." Caleb said. "Your Grandpa taught you everything, did he?" Beelzemon said. "Hehe, yep." Caleb said. "We should head back home now. Thanks for not abandoning us Beelzemon." Renamon said getting back up from the ground. Beelzemon gets up off the ground. "Don't mention it." Beelzemon whistled for his motorcycle. The motorcycle arrived and Beelzemon got on. "Seriously. Don't. Caleb? Is that deal still happening?" Beelzemon asked. "Yeah." Caleb nods. "Well, I'm gonna go and get stronger, you do the same, monkey boy." Beelzemon said giving Caleb the middle finger. Caleb flips him off back. Beelzemon chuckles and drives away. Renamon laughs. "You two are like children." Renamon said. Caleb laughs as well. "Let's go home." Caleb said. They made their way through the desert and returned home.


	10. The Mysterious Saiyan!

Later that night.

On a quiet and peaceful farm in the middle of a country, a wormhole appeared in the front yard. "Honey, call the police, something weird is outside." The farmer said while grabbing his rifle. "Stay inside and hide, I'll go and see what this thing is." The farmer said loading his gun. "Daddy? I'm scared." A little girl said. "Don't be sweety. Daddy is gonna check on the thing outside. Stay here with your mother. I'll be back." The farmer said hugging his daughter. He heads outside and aims his gun at the wormhole. He slowly moves towards the wormhole for a closer look. Somebody steps out of the wormhole. The farmer stops with his finger on the trigger. The wormhole disappears, leaving the stranger in the front yard. The stranger presses a button on a weird device on his left eye. "I arrived on Earth, this place looks like a dump." The stranger said. "Alright, good. Retrieve the remaining Dragon Balls by any means necessary." A voice said coming from the device. "You remember the real reason I took the job, right?" The stranger asked. "Yes, I do. Just get the Dragon Balls." The voice said. "Roger that." The stranger presses the button again. "Hands up! I will fire!" The farmer said. The stranger slowly raises his hands. "Now, turn around." The farmer commands the stranger. The stranger slowly turns around. The stranger had armor on. His hair was spiky and brown. He has a scar running down his right eye. And he has a tail wrapped around his waist. "What are you? Are you a alien?" The farmer asked. The stranger didn't answer. "Answer me! What are you doing on my farm?" The farmer asked. The stranger moved closer to the farmer. "Get back! I'm warning you!" The farmer aims his gun at the stranger. The stranger moves closer. The farmer fires his gun. The stranger catches the bullet with his teeth and eats it. The farmer was shocked. "Thanks for the snack." The stranger said. The farmer tried to fire again, but the stranger grabs him by the neck before he pulls the trigger. The stranger lifts him off the ground and chokes him. The farmer struggles. Shortly after, the farmer became motionless. The stranger tosses the farmer's body to the side. He turns to the house. He aims his hand the house and smiles creepily. He knows the wife and daughter are hiding in the house. He fires a ki blast. The house explodes. He laughs and flies away. Shortly after, the cops arrive.

The next day.

Caleb and Renamon were at the park battling a group of Silent Brotherhood. Two of assassins were attacking Caleb with ki blades. He dodges the attacks and kicks one of them into a tree. The other assassin attacks. Caleb dodges, and back flips away from the assassin. Then he shoots a ki blast at the assassin. It hits the assassin. Renamon dodges the attacks and jumps in air. "Diamond Storm!" She fires a barrage of sharp leafs at a group of assassins, killing them all. A another group of Silent Brotherhood appeared and surrounded Caleb and Renamon. Caleb and Renamon went back to back. Everybody froze, waiting for someone to make a move. A moment later, the assassins charges at Caleb and Renamon. Caleb and Renamon leaps up in the air. Caleb makes a ball of ki in his hands. Renamon grabs Caleb by the legs, spun him around in circles, then she threw him back at the group of assassins. Caleb hits the ground with the ball of ki in his hands, causing a huge explosion taking out all of the assassins. Renamon lands on the ground. "Caleb? You alright?" Renamon asked. The dust clears. "Yeah, I'm alright. That was actually kinda fun." Caleb said sitting up and coughing up dust. Renamon laughs. Caleb gets up and wipes the dust off of him. "Hey, look! A survivor." Renamon said. A assassin was trying to crawl away. "Hey, buddy, were you going? We have some questions to ask ya." Caleb said picking him up by the shirt. "No! Please! Don't kill me! I just started working for them! I need the money!" The assassin begged. "Alright, I'll let you go. Only if you tell us where's the remaining Dragon Balls are." Caleb said. "Look man. I don't know much. All I know is once we give it to the client, he steps though a wormhole, and the Dragon Ball just vanishes from the radar. I told you all I know. Just please don't kill me!" The assassin begged. "Alright, fine." Caleb drops the assassin on the ground. "R-really?" The assassin asked. "Yeah. And get a actual job. One that doesn't require you to kill people." Caleb said. The assassin got up, took his mask off and tosses it away. "Y-yes sir! No more mercenary work for me!" The used to be assassin ran off. Caleb sighs. "Well, we're not gonna go anywhere with that information. Let's call it a day, and head home." Caleb said scratching his head. "Alright." Renamon. Before they left, Caleb noticed something on the ground. "Hey! It the japanese food I left in the tree when I saved you from the assassins. I forgot I left it here." Caleb sniffs the bag. "OH GOD! That smells horrible!" Caleb said covering his nose. He throws it in the trash bin. They returned home. "I'm gonna take a shower." Renamon said heading to the bathroom. "Okay." Caleb lays on the couch and turns on the TV. He flips though the channels trying to find something to watch. He comes across the news channel. It was talking about the farm from the night before. "A farm? Must've been the Silent Brotherhood." Caleb gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and looks for something to eat. The fridge was empty. "Empty. I guess I can go and get groceries for Renamon." Caleb said. Caleb heads to the bathroom, and pokes his head though the door. "Hey Renamon? I'm going to get groceries, I'll be back." Caleb said. "Alright. I already made a list of things I need. It's on the kitchen table. Thanks." Renamon said. Caleb heads back to the kitchen and grabs the grocery list. He leaves and heads to the grocery store. Sometime later. Caleb walks out the store. He looks at the list. "Alright, let's see here. Got the fruit. Got the beef. Aw man, I forgot the bread." He heads back inside the store.

Meanwhile.

Renamon was cleaning up the house. However, she was not alone. She heard the door opening and closing. She thought it was Caleb. "Hey Caleb. Took you a while. Did you get the..." She saw a mysterious figure standing at the door. "Wait...your not Caleb. Who are you?" Renamon asked. "Your right. I'm not Caleb. And who am I? Let's just say, me and Yamma go way back." The mysterious figure said. "Yamma? What are talking about?" Renamon asked. "You think you know all about your boyfriend, don't you? Well, there are many things he hasn't told you about." The stranger walks towards Renamon. She slowly backs away. "What do you want?" Renamon asked. "Well, the first thing I want is the Dragon Balls. I also want to see Yamma." The stranger said. Renamon backs up against the wall. "I don't know who this Yamma is. And your not getting the Dragon Balls." Renamon said. The stranger corners Renamon and smiles. "Hehe...we'll see about that."

Sometime later.

Caleb opens the door. "Renamon! I'm back. Sorry I took so long. I almost forgot the bread and had to back inside the store. That line was the worst. I had to wait forever just for a old woman buying FIFTEEN bags of cat food! Who needs that much cat food anyway?" Caleb closes the door. "Renamon?" Caleb called out to Renamon. No response. The house was a total mess. The tables was flipped over. Broken glass was all over the floor. Even the TV was busted. "What happened here? It's like a hurricane came through here." Caleb said. He searches the house for Renamon. "Renamon?" Caleb calls out. Still no response. "Where is she?" Caleb wonders. He then notices something on the wall. He gets a closer look. "Is this...blood?!" Caleb places his hand on the stain. He looks back at his hand that is now covered in red. Caleb immediately got worried. "Renamon?!" Caleb called out again. Still quiet. He notices a note on the counter. He picks it up and begins reading it. "If you want to see your girlfriend again, bring me the Dragon Balls. And come alone. If you bring anyone with you, she's dead. I'll be in the fields outside of the city. Don't keep me waiting." Caleb puts the note. "Dammit. She's been taken hostage. I have to save her!" Caleb grabs a bag with the Dragon Balls and flies to the fields.

He reaches the fields and found the stranger with Renamon held captive. He lands on the ground. "Ah, you arrived, good. Did you bring the Dragon Balls?" The stranger asked. "Yeah." Caleb holds up the bag. "Wonderful." The stranger said. "Now let her go!" Caleb demands. "Ah ah ah. The Dragon Balls first." The stranger said. "Caleb! Don't listen to him!" Renamon shouted. "Quiet you." The stranger said. Caleb thought for a minute. Caleb tosses the bag at the stranger. He catches the bag. "Good choice." The stranger said. "You got what you want. Now let her go." Caleb said. "Actually, we're not finished." The stranger said. "Who are you anyway? Are you with the Silent Brotherhood?" Caleb asked. "Yamma. You don't recognize me?" The stranger said. "Yamma?" Caleb looked at him confused. "It's me. Vocado."

"Your brother."

Caleb and Renamon was shocked. The word "Brother" echoes though Caleb's mind. "B-brother?!" Caleb stutters. "That's right Yamma. Your brother. You've been living on this rock for so long, you forgotten me? And you've forgotten your own name? What a shame." Vocado said. "N-no! Your lying! Your just trying to catch me off guard!" Caleb said. Vocado sighs. "I guess I'll have to prove it to you." Vocado hits Renamon, knocking her out cold. He drops Renamon and teleports to Caleb. Before Caleb can react, Vocado places his hand on Caleb head. Caleb eyes roll to the back of head. Caleb opens his eyes and found himself in a house he never seen before. "W-where am I?" Caleb looks around and sees a male Saiyan that looks exactly him, except the man has black hair instead of red. Next to him was a female Saiyan sitting on a chair. She has red hair, like Caleb's. She was holding a infant. "W-wait...is that...me?" The infant has spiky red hair, just like Caleb's. They don't seem to notice Caleb standing in front of them. A child was standing next to the woman, looking down at the young Caleb. Caleb presumes it's Vocado when he was younger. Everything suddenly turns white. Caleb was suddenly outside of the house. He notices a huge, bright death ball coming towards the planet. There was two escape pods that looked similar to the pod Caleb was in when he crashed on earth. He saw the family preparing to use the pods to escape. "Hand me Yamma. I'll look after him. You take Vocado and get outa here." The husband said. "Are you sure?" The wife asked. "Yes, now give him to me." The wife hands him the young Caleb. "Be safe." The wife said. They gave each other one final kiss. They stared at each for a minute. "Now go!" The husband said. The wife gets in the pod with Vocado. And the husband gets in his pod with the young Caleb in his arms. The pods fly off in different decisions and escapes the planet. The giant death ball hits the planet. It destroys everything. Everything turns white again. Caleb appeared on a different planet. He was in the middle of nowhere. Caleb looks around and saw the husband and a familiar alien fighting. "That alien! I seen it before! The dream!" He recalls the alien from the dream he had. Everything quickly flashes white. Everything appeared and Caleb saw the husband injured. He places the young Caleb in the pod. The pod flies off with the baby inside. The husband stayed on the planet. The alien flies out of the ground and throws a giant dark orb at the injured husband. The husband was to injured to fight back, so he accepts his fate. The orb hits the planet and destroys everything. Everything goes black.

Vocado removes his hand from Caleb's head. Caleb snaps back into reality and falls to the ground, heavily breathing. "What...what was that? What did you do?!" Caleb asked. "I retrieved your memories." Vocado said. "Those people...we're they-" "Our parents? Yes they were." Vocado interrupts Caleb. "Our home planet was destroyed by Frieza." Vocado said. "Frieza? Was he the one who killed my father?" Caleb asked. "No, that was someone else." Vocado said. Vocado kneels next to Caleb and places his hand on Caleb's back. "Join me Yamma. Together, me and you, we can rule the entire universe. What'd ya say?" Vocado asked. Caleb thought for a minute. He gets up from ground along with Vocado. Caleb chuckles a bit.

Caleb suddenly bursts into the kaio-ken. "Sorry. But I'm gonna have to turn down that offer. Earth is under my protection!" Caleb said. "What a shame. I hoped you would say yes. Sadly, your just nothing but a weakling!" Vocado said. Caleb throws a punch. Vocado catches Caleb's fist and punches him in the stomach. He then punches Caleb in the face sending him flying across the field. Caleb regains his balance. He was about to charge after Vocado. However, Vocado was already behind Caleb. Caleb turns around with a kick. Vocado grabs his leg, punches him in the face, and slams him on the ground multiple times. He throws Caleb at a rocky wall. Caleb tries to get out of the wall, but Vocado grabs him by the head and drags Caleb's face against the wall. He throws Caleb to the air, teleports to him and slams him back towards the ground. He aims his hands at Caleb and fires a beam at him. The beam explodes on impact. After the dust cleared, Vocado lands next to Caleb and lifts him by the shirt. "Today, I lose a brother." Vocado creates a ki blade from his hand and aims it at Caleb's head. "Farewell!"

Before he thrust the blade into Caleb's head, the digivice in Caleb's pocket was making noise.

"Renamon evolving to Dark Renamon."

"Wha-"

Dark Renamon appeared out of nowhere and kicks Vocado in the face, sending him flying across the field. "Caleb?! Are you okay?!" Dark Renamon kneels next to Caleb. "R-Renamon?! Is that you?!" Caleb was surprised. "Yeah it's me." Dark Renamon said. Vocado gets up off the ground. "Stay here Caleb, I'll deal with him." Dark Renamon gets up off the ground. Vocado and Dark Renamon charges into battle.

To be Continued.


	11. The False Super Saiyan!

"STAY STILL!!" Vocado furiously slashes at Dark Renamon with his ki blade, but she was too quick. Dark Renamon used a hit and run tactic. Vocado slashes at Dark Renamon again and misses. She knees Vocado in the head and vanishes.

"YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!!" Vocado yells. He fells Dark Renamon's presence coming behind him. Vocado turns around and saw Dark Renamon charging towards him.

"Gotcha!" He slashes at her. Dark Renamon phases right though him.

"What the?! Was that just her afterimage?" Vocado was distracted. Dark Renamon reappeared and cuts his face with her claws, the she vanishes again. He places his hand on the cut and looks back at his hand. It was covered with blood. Vocado was getting angry. While the fight continued, Caleb was laying on the ground, watching the fight.

"How can I keep the world safe if I can't even save Renamon? Now she's the one saving me! Vocado was right. I am nothing but a weakling." Caleb thought to himself.

Back to the fight. Dark Renamon ran towards Vocado. Vocado thrusts his ki blade at her. Dark Renamon dodges, leaps in the air, and slams the back of his head with her foot, planting his face into the ground. She vanishes again. Vocado gets his head out of the ground.

"THAT'S IT!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Vocado flies up to the air. He extends his arms to the air and let's out a loud scream. A barrier forms around him and fires a barrage of ki blasts in every direction. Dark Renamon appears over Caleb and shields him from the ki blasts.

After Vocado's barrier stops firing and vanishes, Vocado's muscles was more buffed. He was also more taller. His strength and speed has been raised dramatically. Dark Renamon was barley damaged.

"He gotten stronger. I may actually have to start trying." Dark Renamon said.

"Renamon! Let me help!" Caleb said trying to get up.

"No Caleb! You took too much damage. Stay here."

"But-"

"CALEB! STAY! HERE! YOU'RE TOO WEAK!!" Dark Renamon yelled at him. Caleb was shocked. Dark Renamon knew she hurt Caleb's feelings.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm fine. Just...go." Caleb said. Dark Renamon felt bad for what she said. She charges towards Vocado.

Vocado fires ki blasts at her. Dark Renamon slaps the blasts away. She throws a barrage of swift punches at him. Vocado blocks some of the punches. Dark Renamon kicks Vocado's face, sending him back to the ground.

While they continued fighting, Caleb stared hearing the voices of Vocado and Renamon inside his head.

"That's all you are Yamma. A weakling." The voice of Vocado said mocking Caleb.

"You heard me right. WEAK! People like you are just worthless to me. I regret the day we first met." The voice of Renamon said. Caleb's eye's started to water. His hand curls up to a fist.

Dark Renamon was still too quick for Vocado. She vanishes.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Vocado spreads his arms and screams. Ki blasts fired out of his body in every direction. He quickly looks around and saw Dark Renamon dodging the ki blasts.

"Found you." He teleports to her. Before Dark Renamon could react, Vocado slams her to the ground. He charges towards her. She dodges out of the way, making Vocado punch though the ground. His arm gets stuck in the ground. Dark Renamon kicks him multiple times in the face. He gets his arm out and rapidly fires ki blasts at her. She dodges the blasts and vanishes.

Caleb keeps hearing Vocado and Renamon calling him weak in his head. Caleb snaps and slams his fist on the ground.

"NO!!!! I'M NOT WEAK!!!! I AM A WARRIOR!!!! KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!!!!" Caleb bursts bright red and charges towards Vocado.

"Caleb! Don't!" Dark Renamon yelled. Caleb didn't listen. Vocado quickly turns around and creates a ki blade. He kicks Caleb to the ground and thrusts the blade at him. Caleb closes his eyes. Nothing happened. He slowly opens his eyes.

"R-Renamon?"

The blade went though Dark Renamon chest.

She evolves back to normal.

Vocado throws her off the blade.

"RENAMON!!!" Caleb gets up and runs to her.

She was phasing in and out of realty. Caleb kneels next to her.

"RENAMON!!! I'm sorry!! It's all my fault!! I should've stayed put!! Renamon! I'm...I'm..." Caleb started crying.

Renamon places her paw on his cheek.

"Please don't cry Caleb. I can't stand it when I see you like this." Renamon wipes the tears from Caleb's face. "I'm sorry Renamon. This is all my fault. Vocado was right. I really am just a weakling."

"It's not your fault. And you're not a weakling. You're much more than that."

"Renamon, please. Don't leave me."

Renamon gives a weak laugh.

"I won't. I'll always be..."

Renamon points at Caleb's heart.

"...Here..."

Renamon paw falls to the ground.

She slowly closes her eyes.

Caleb went silent.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, little brother. But now..." Vocado creates a ki blade.

"It's time to end this, here and now!" Vocado slashes at Caleb.

Caleb quickly gets up and catches the blade with his teeth.

"Wha-What?! H-How did you..."

Caleb's eyes were pure white.

His irises and pupils were no longer visible.

Caleb's hair was turning dark red.

A yellow aura bursts around him.

His body bulks up a little.

He bites harder on the blade causing it to shader.

"B-But how?! That's not possible!!" Vocado was terrified.

Caleb punches Vocado, sending him flying across the field.

Caleb chases after him.

He grabs Vocado by the face and slams him into the ground. He gets on top of Vocado and punches him in the face.

"YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" Caleb's voice sounded more demonic.

He slams his fist on Vocado's head multiple times. He gets up and grabs him by the leg and tosses him around.

He throws him to the air and instantly teleports to him and slams him to the ground.

Vocado slowly gets up.

"The hell is he?!" Vocado looks up at Caleb.

"Could it be? Is this the power of a Super Saiyan?! No. It can't be. This looks different from a Super Saiyan. If not, then what is he?" Vocado thought to himself.

Caleb lands on the ground.

"The hell has gotten into you?!" Vocado asked.

"YOU TOOK THE ONLY THING I CARED ABOUT IN THIS WORLD, NOW SHE'S GONE!!" Caleb has lost control.

"AND NOW! IT'S TIME! TO PAY!!! Caleb let's out loud yell that shocked the ground.

Vocado fires a ki blasts at Caleb.

Caleb suddenly appeared behind Vocado with a Kamehameha already fully charged.

"HAAAAA!!!"

He fires the Kamehameha and sent Vocado flying across the field.

Caleb flies to the sky and creates a giant death ball.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH PEOPLE I KILL! AS LONG YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!!!" Caleb was about to blow the entire planet to pieces. Just before he throws the ball at Vocado, a noise was coming from Caleb's pocket.

"Huh?" He reaches into his pocket and pulled something out.

It's was the digivice making the noise.

A text was on the digivice.

"Heal Renamon? Y/N?"

Caleb's eyes were returning to normal and the death ball disappears.

Caleb immediately presses yes.

Renamon's body was glowing for a minute.

The glow disappeared and Renamon slowly opens her eyes.

Caleb returns to normal.

"RENAMON!" Caleb quickly flies to her.

"Caleb?" Renamon gets up off the ground.

"Renamon! You're alive! I thought I lost you forever!" Caleb hugs Renamon.

"Did you revive me?" Renamon asked.

"I did." Caleb said.

"Look, Caleb. I'm sorry for calling you weak. I'm usually not myself when I'm in that form." Renamon said.

"Hey. It's alright. I forgive you." Caleb kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks Caleb." Renamon said.

A loud yell was heard behind them. They quickly looked in the direction the yell was coming from and saw Vocado raising from the ground.

"Let's finish this." Caleb and Renamon got ready for the final fight.

They all charge after each other.

Caleb and Renamon threw punches at Vocado. He blocked some of the punches.

Caleb found a opening and uppercuts Vocado in the jaw. Renamon hops off of Caleb and punches Vocado in the face.

Vocado regained balance and spreads his arms apart and fires multiple ki blasts in every direction. Caleb and Renamon dodges the blasts.

"Renamon! Throw me!" Caleb said.

Renamon grabs Caleb by the legs and spun him around and throws him at Vocado.

Caleb focuses his ki into his right arm.

Vocado creates a ki blade and charges towards Caleb.

Caleb creates his own ki blade.

Vocado slashes at Caleb. Caleb dodges.

"You done for!!" Caleb thrusts his ki blade into Vocado's chest.

He kicks Vocado off the blade and fires a beam towards him.

"YAMMAAAA!!!!" Vocado turns to ashes.

"Hehe...I...I did it." Caleb passes out and falls to the ground.

Two days later.

Caleb wakes up and found himself in Renamon's bed.

Renamon was sitting next to the bed.

"Caleb! You're awake. How do you feel?" Renamon asked.

"I feel like crap." Caleb said rubbing his head.

"How long I've been out?" Caleb asked.

"Two days. You defeated Vocado and passed out on the spot." Renamon said.

"So what happened while I was out?" Caleb asked.

"Not much. But I think I have a idea on where the rest of the Dragon Balls are." Renamon said.

"Really? Where?" Caleb asked.

"In the Digital World." Renamon said.

"The Digital World?" Caleb didn't know what she meant.

"The Digital World is a region where Digimon and other Digital lifeforms inhabit. It lies parallel to the Real World, separated by an invisible barrier. The Digital World consists of four islands: File Island, Folder Continent, WWW Continent, and The Forest of the Gods." Renamon explained.

"So how do we get there?" Caleb asked.

Renamon grabs a device off the dresser and shows it to Caleb.

"When we were fighting Vocado, I noticed this fell out of his Satchel. When you passed out, I grabbed the Dragon Balls, this device, and carried you back here. I patched you up and started tinkering with this device. Then I pressed this button and a wormhole appeared. I walked through and found myself in the Digital World. The client must've taken them there." Renamon said.

"When are we going?" Caleb asked.

"I was thinking about leaving right now, but it's your call." Renamon said.

Caleb thought for a minute.

"Let's go next week." Caleb said.

"Next week? Are you sure? We need to stop the client as soon as possible." Renamon said.

"I know. But after what happened, I need to train more. I can't protect you or the planet in the way I'm now. I have to become stronger." Caleb said.

"I understand." Renamon said.

"But I need someone to train with. Someone stronger than us both." Caleb said.

"But who?" Renamon asked.

Caleb thought for a minute.

"I know a guy." Caleb said.

Sometime later.

"You want me to train you?" Vegeta said.

"Yes. You don't know how important this means to me. You would really appreciate it if you please train me." Caleb said. Vegeta thought for a minute.

"Very well. Just know that when we begin, there is no turning back. I'll bend you till you break." Vegeta warns Caleb.

"I can take it." Caleb said with confidence.

"Alright, follow me." Vegeta said. Caleb followed Vegeta into a huge space pod.

"Were are we?" Caleb asked. The pod's door closes behind them. Vegeta presses a button and the pod flies towards the sky. Caleb loses his balance and falls to the floor. The pod exits the earth's astrosphere and enters into space. The pod stops. Caleb and Vegeta started floating.

"Whoa! What's happening? Where are we?" Caleb asked.

"We're in space." Vegeta said. Holograms appeared and surrounded the room, acting as windows, showing the outside to Caleb.

"Whoa. It's so pretty. I never knew earth was this big." Caleb said in amazement. While Caleb was distracted, Vegeta went back to the control panel and pressed another button. The holograms disappeared and the room went red. Caleb gets slammed to the floor while Vegeta lands with ease. Caleb tries to get up, but something was keeping him pressed against the floor.

"Wh-what the?! What's happening?! I feel heavy all of a sudden!" Caleb said.

"This is the Gravity Chamber. Here, I can change the gravity pressure to whatever I want. Right now, the gravity here is now a hundred times heavier than earths gravity." Vegeta said.

"W-WHAT?!" Caleb yelled.

"That's right. Now get up!" Vegeta commands Caleb. With all his strength, Caleb slowly gets up. He was trying to keep his balance and tries not to fall back down.

"Training begins now!" Vegeta uppercuts Caleb in the jaw, sending him back on the floor. Caleb slowly gets up and lunges at Vegeta. He throws a punch. Vegeta dodges and grabs him by the arm. He knees Caleb in the stomach and slams down to the ground.

"Get back up! Are you here to train, or to get beaten into a bloody paste?!" Vegeta shouted. Caleb gets up and continues to train with Vegeta.

Hours later.

Nightfall was coming and the pod lands back on earth.

"Hey Vegeta?" Caleb said.

"Hmm?" Vegeta turns to Caleb.

"Do you mind if I keep training in the Gravity Chamber? Just for a week?" Caleb asked.

"I don't care what you do. Just don't get yourself killed." Vegeta said heading towards the pod's exit.

"Thanks Vegeta." Caleb said.

"Humph." Vegeta walks out of the pod. Caleb walks over to the control panel and starts up the pod, flying back out to space and continues to train by himself.


	12. The Client!

The next few days was hell for Caleb. He has been training for four days straight. He hasn't eaten, slept, or even returned home and seen Renamon. During the day, he trains with Vegeta. At night, he trains by himself. It was midnight back down on earth, so Caleb is alone in the Gravity Chamber. He was shirtless, his pants was torn, and he has wrapped in bandages, covering his wounds from training. With every passing day, the training got harder, and harder. Caleb floating in mid air spinning around, trying not to get slammed into the floor. A red light was blinking from the control panel.

"Incoming call." A voice said from the speaker. A hologram appeared on the wall. It was Renamon on the hologram screen.

"Caleb?!" Renamon said.

"Hey Renamon." Caleb said.

"Caleb?! Have you gone insane?!" Renamon asked.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"You haven't been home for four days! They even told me you haven't eaten anything, or even slept! Thats not good for you!" Renamon said.

"I know Renamon. But, it's all for a good..." Caleb stops and yawns for a whole minute. "...Cause." Caleb said.

"I know, but you're taking it far! I need you Caleb. I can't do this by myself. Your going to kill yourself if you keep pushing yourself." While Renamon kept talking, Caleb was slowly falling asleep. He falls asleep and gets slammed to the floor. Surprisingly, he was still asleep after hitting the floor. He starts snoring.

"Caleb?" Renamon tried to wake him up. He kept snoring.

"CALEB!!" Renamon yelled at him. Caleb wakes up.

"Huh?! Wha?! What happened?" Caleb gets up. Renamon sighs.

"Caleb. Just come back. You need to rest." Renamon said.

"No, I can't. I need to get more stronger." Caleb said. Renamon sighs in frustration.

"It's no use trying to convince you to come back. Alright. Fine. If you want to get yourself killed, go right ahead. I'll just get Beelzemon to help me. Goodbye Caleb." Renamon said.

"Renamon, wait!" Caleb said. She already ended the call. Caleb sighs and went back to training.

The next day.

Renamon heads back to Capsule Corp and checks on Caleb to see if he's not dead yet. She was about to walk in, till she saw Vegeta starring up at the clouds.

"Shouldn't he be with Caleb training at this time." Renamon thought. She walks over to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, what's going on? Shouldn't you be training with Caleb right now?" Renamon asked.

"I was supposed to, but he hasn't returned yet." Vegeta said.

"Do you think he's okay?" Renamon asked.

"No." Vegeta said.

"Why did you let him keep training?" Renamon asked.

"It was his decision. I don't care what happens to him." Vegeta said. Shortly after, they saw the pod coming back down. The pod lands, and the door opens. They entered and found Caleb passed out on the floor. He was exhausted from the training. Caleb was snoring pretty loudly.

"Well at least he's not dead." Renamon said.

"I don't expect him to wake up anytime soon. Go on and get him out of here. My work here is finished." Vegeta exits out of the pod. Renamon picks Caleb up. He was more heavy than he usually was.

"Huh. You actually did get stronger. Well, I hope you're happy with what you got." Renamon said. Caleb continues to snore. Renamon carries Caleb back to the house and puts him in bed. While Caleb was out training, Renamon actually did some training with Beelzemon, so she gotten stronger herself.

"I guess Vegeta was right. I don't think he's not waking up soon. I guess I can get Beelzemon to help me look for the rest of the Dragon Balls." Renamon said. She looks at Caleb.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Renamon said.

Inside Caleb's dream.

"Out beyond a great sea, there lives a young man who dreams of being the King of Pirates." The narrator said. The young man was Caleb, wearing short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. He's also wearing a straw hat.

"I'm Pirate Caleb! And my lifelong dream is to be the King of Pirates! Isn't that right Pirate Renamon?" Pirate Caleb asked.

"Actually Caleb, you need to wake up. We need to find the rest of the Dragon Ba-"

"Hey! Look!" Pirate Caleb interrupts Renamon and points at a puff of smoke. Another Caleb appears out of the smoke. He's wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit, with sandals, and a headband wrapped around his head.

"It's Ninja Caleb!" Pirate Caleb said.

"Hey Pirate Caleb. Ready to on a adventure?" Ninja Caleb asked.

"Yeah!!!" Pirate Caleb shouted.

Back in reality.

"Yeah." Caleb said quietly in his sleep and smiles. Renamon looks at him confused.

"What?"

Some time later.

Beelzemon walks through the front door.

"Alight toots. I'm here. You ready to go?" Beelzemon asked shutting the door.

"Yeah. Let's go." Renamon said grabbing the device.

"Hold on. Is Caleb in there sleeping?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yes. Why?" Renamon said with concern in her voice.

"I'll be right back." Beelzemon walks into the bedroom. A minute later, Beelzemon walks back out with a huge grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Renamon asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Beelzemon said. He was trying not to laugh. Renamon presses a button on the device and a wormhole appeared. They walked though and entered the Digital World. The wormhole closes behind them. Renamon takes out the Dragon Radar and turns it on. Four arrows appeared on screen and all of them were pointing in the same direction.

"This way." Renamon said. They headed towards the location of the Dragon Balls.

Hours later.

They reached the mountains and they were standing in front of a giant steel enforced door.

"Alright, we're here. The Dragon Balls must be in here. Looks like going through the front door is not a option. So there must a hidden entrance somewhere-" A beam flies by Renamon's head and hits the door. The smoke clears and the door was blasted open. Renamon turns around and saw Beelzemon lowering his cannon. Smoke was coming out of his cannon, so she knew it was Beelzemon who fired.

"Ladies first." Beelzemon said. They entered though the door and walked down the corridor.

"You know, I expected a whole army of bad guys to come after us, but this place seems empty." Beelzemon said.

"Keep you're guard up. We don't know if anyone is here or not." Renamon said. They continued walking down the corridor. They walked into a huge open room.

"Why build a enormous room if your not gonna put anything in it?" Beelzemon said. They were about to head into the next room.

"So, you finally made it." A voice said. Renamon and Beelzemon quickly looks around and saw a white and icy blue alien standing on a walkway above them.

"I've been hearing about you Renamon, how you and your friend has been giving the Silent Brother trouble. Speaking of which, where is the monkey at, anyway?" The alien asked.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked.

"I, am Pola, of the Frezia race." Pola introduces himself.

"Are the one who hired the Silent Brotherhood?" Beelzemon asked and aimed his shotgun at him.

"Indeed." Pola said.

"What do you want with the Dragon Balls?" Renamon asked. Pola laughs a bit.

"Control, my dear. I want to have the Real World and the Digital World, under my control. Soon after that, the entire universe! And what's better to do, when I can have the Dragon Balls to do my work for me?" Pola said.

"Cut the crap!" Beelzemon yelled and fires his shotgun. Pola effortlessly slaps the bullets away with ease.

"It's no use my friend. I am the strongest in the universe." Pola said. Pola snaps his fingers and a wormhole appears next to him.

"Sorry for leaving so soon, but I have better stuff to do." Pola said.

"Oh no you don't!" Renamon and Beelzemon charges at Pola. The floor started separating and and a chained up Machinedramon rose up on a elevator. Renamon and Beelzemon stops.

"In the meantime, why don't you play with my pet?" Pola said. The Machinedramon opens it's bright red eyes and stares at Renamon and Beelzemon.

"Careful, he's a biter." Pola laughs and walks through the wormhole. The wormhole closes behind him.

"We can't let this Machinedramon escape! It will cause chaos if it gets out!" Renamon said. The Machinedramon let's out a loud roar and breaks out of the chains. It fires a blast at Renamon and Beelzemon. They dodge and charges towards the Machinedramon. The Machinedramon swings it's arm at Renamon and Beelzemon. They dodge out of the way, causing the Machinedramon slamming it's arm into the ground. Renamon jumps to the air and spreads her arms.

"Diamond Storm!" She fires a barrage of sharp leafs at the Machinedramon. It didn't had any affect. The Machinedramon swings it arm at Renamon and hits her. She was sent flying across the room and into a wall. The Machinedramon was about to fire a blast at Renamon, till Beelzemon tackles it, making the Machinedramon fire away from Renamon. The Machinedramon regains it's balance and slashes at Beelzemon with is claws. Beelzemon dodges and fires a blast from his cannon. The blast hit Machinedramon and smoke went everywhere. A claw charges out of the smoke and grabs Beelzemon. The smoke clears and Machinedramon had Beelzemon in it's claw. It tightens it's grip and Beelzemon yells in pain. It was about to crush Beelzemon.

"Power Paw!" Renamon kicks Machinedramon in the head, knocking it backwards. Machinedramon drops Beelzemon and Renamon grabs him and backs away from Machinedramon.

"You okay?" Renamon asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Beelzemon said trying to get up.

"No, you're not aright, you're bleeding." Renamon said.

"It's fine. I...I can handle it." Beelzemon said slowly getting up.

"Are you sure?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah." Beelzemon said.

Machinedramon gets back off the floor.

"Get back. I'm going to show this walking metal trash can who's he's dealing with." Beelzemon creates a pentagram with his cannon. Renamon backs off to a safe distance.

"HEY! TIN CAN!" Beelzemon shouted. The Machinedramon turns it's attention to Beelzemon.

"EAT THIS!! CORONA DESTROYER!!!" Beelzemon fires at the Machinedramon. The Machinedramon jumps into the air, dodging the blast and fires at Beelzemon. The blast hits Beelzemon. The smoke clears, and Beelzemon was laying on the floor, fading in and out of realty.

"Beelzemon!!" Renamon shouted. She looked back at Machinedramon and saw it jumping at her. She dodges at the last second, nearly gotten crushed. She lands against the wall and jump towards Machinedramon.

"Power Paw!!" Her paws becomes engulfed by ghostly flames an she threw a punch at Machinedramon. Machinedramon dodges and grabs her with it's claw. It slams her up against the wall and drags her up against it. It throws her across the room. Renamon tries to get up, but she took too much damage. Machinedramon aimed it cannons at Renamon. It charges a huge blast.

"C-Caleb...I'm...sorry..." Renamon said with a tear running down from her eye. The Machinedramon fires. Renamon closes her eyes.

A figure comes out of nowhere and catches the blast.

"W-What?!" Renamon couldn't see who it was.

"Ka..."

"Me..."

"Ha..."

"Me..."

"Caleb?!" Renamon thought.

"HAA!!!" The figure fires a Kamehameha wave and pushes the blast back towards The Machinedramon. The Machinedramon gets hit by it's own attack.

It was Caleb standing there with his hands together.

"Caleb!!" Renamon said.

"Renamon, are you alright?" Caleb asked while helping Renamon up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Am I glad to see you." Renamon said. Caleb pulls out his digivice and presses a button. Renamon started glowing. Her wounds were being healed. Shortly after, she stopped glowing.

"Thanks Caleb. How did you even get here?" Renamon asked.

"Honestly, I'm just as confused as you are. I was in the house then all of a sudden, a wormhole appeared and I went on through. I got dropped off in a field, sensed you guys energy, followed it, and now I'm here." Caleb explained. The Machinedramon gets back on it's feet. Caleb looks back at it. "Renamon. Get Beelzemon out of here. I'll take care of this." Caleb said.

"You sure?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah. Now go!" Caleb said.

"Alright." Renamon picks up Beelzemon and heads towards the exit.

"By the way. Who drew a penis on my forehead with a permanent marker?" Caleb asked.

"HehehahahahahahAHAHAHA!!!!!" Beelzemon started laughing hard.

"Aw come on man, it was nearly impossible to clean off." Caleb said. Renamon and Beelzemon left the facility. Caleb turns back to the Machinedramon.

"I don't appreciate it when you hurt my friends like that. What do you have to say for yourself?" Caleb asked. The Machinedramon let's out a loud roar.

"I don't even know what you just said, but...wrong...answer?" Caleb said. The Machinedramon fires at Caleb. Caleb dodges and charges towards the Machinedramon. Caleb flies around the Machinedramon and it tries to hit him. The Machinedramon thrusts it claw at Caleb and grabs him. Caleb struggled to break free. Shortly after, he stops and laughs a bit. He bursts into the Kaio-ken and flies around the room with the Machinedramon still attached. He slams into the floor, the walls, and ceiling with the Machinedramon attached. Shortly after, the arm rips off and let's go of Caleb.

The Machinedramon gets back up and aims it's cannons at Caleb. Caleb cups his hands.

"Kame...hame...HAAA!!!" Caleb fires a Kamehameha wave at the blast the Machinedramon fired. The blast was slowly pushing though Caleb's wave.

"Kaio-ken...times...20!!!" Caleb bursts bright red and the wave breaks through the blast. The Kamehameha sends the Machinedramon flying through the ceiling. Caleb took off flying after the Machinedramon. The Machinedramon fires another blast at Caleb. He burst into the Kaio-ken and breaks through the blast. Caleb charges though the center of the Machinedramon and comes out the other side with it's digicore in his hand. He crushes the core with his hands and the Machinedramon explodes. Caleb was impressed with his new strength.

"Heh. I guess all that training was worth it." Caleb said. He turns around and flies back to Renamon and Beelzemon.

"Are y'all alright?" Caleb asked.

"I'm alright. Beelzemon got cut pretty bad." Renamon said while bandaging Beelzemon's wounds.

"But, he'll make it." She said.

"So did you found the Dragon Balls?" Caleb asked.

"No, but we happened to come across the client." Renamon said.

"Really? Who?" Caleb asked. Renamon explains the situation to Caleb.

"Pola, huh? And you said he's from the Frieza race? Vocado did say that Frieza destroyed our home planet." Caleb said.

"Maybe, he's the alien from that dream, or the one who killed my father. But I can't be for sure." Caleb thought to himself. Renamon finishes patching up Beelzemon's wounds.

"Alright. We should head back home." Renamon said.

"Alright." Caleb said. He picks up the unconscious Beelzemon. Renamon presses a button on the device and a wormhole appears. They walked though and returned the the Real World. They dropped Beelzemon off back at his place and headed home. Night falls and they entered the house.

"I'm going to go take shower. I haven't washed in days." Caleb heads into the bathroom. Renamon sat down and relaxed on the couch. She started thinking about her and Caleb's relationship. She thought for a minute. Suddenly a idea popped up. She grins a little and heads to the kitchen and opens a cabinet. She grabs a couple of candles, closes the cabinet, and heads into the bedroom.

Sometime later.

Caleb walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair with a second towel.

"Whew, what a relief. I sure did needed a relaxing shower after those last couple of days." Caleb said. He walks into the bedroom. Caleb stops and saw lit candles around the room. A radio was sitting on the top of the dresser, playing smooth jazz. There was some rose pallets scattered on floor and on the bed.

"What are these for?" Caleb thought. He shrugs and opens a drawer with his clothes inside. He digs though his clothes, trying to find the PJs he wears in his sleep.

"Caleb." A voice said. Caleb turned around and saw Renamon leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, hey Renamon. Have you seen my..." Caleb's face turns bright red and he quickly looks away.

"R-Renamon! Your...uh...you know, your...your...uhh..." Caleb stuttered. Renamon giggles a little.

"I know." Renamon said.

"Well can you at least...I don't know...cover them up?" Caleb said. Renamon slowly walks towards him.

"Caleb. I've been thinking about our relationship and...I think it's time...I think we should do it." Renamon places her arms on Caleb's shoulders.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this special occasion." Renamon said.

"What do you mean by, special occasion?" Caleb asked.

"Come on, guess." Renamon said. Caleb thought for a minute.

"Well...Christmas is around the corner. But I don't see why we have celebrate it right now." Caleb said. Renamon giggles.

"No silly. Guess again." Renamon said.

Caleb began thinking.

"Um...We're going on a date? Now that I think about it, we actually never did went on a date. I guess we were so busy, we didn't had the time to go on one, huh?" Caleb said.

"True. But that's not what I'm talking about. You get one more try." Renamon said. Caleb continued thinking. Renamon lifts up her leg against Caleb. She takes Caleb's hand and places it on her hip. Caleb stopped thinking and blushes a little.

"I'm sorry Renamon, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Caleb said. Renamon gets closer to Caleb's ear and whispers. Caleb's face lit up like the Fourth of July. She backed away from Caleb's ear and saw him speechless. She giggles and kisses him on the lips. She kissed him for a couple minutes then she pulled away.

"Um...I...Uh...Uhh..." Caleb tried to talk. She places her finger on Caleb's lips.

"Shh. Don't say a word. I'll take real good care of you." Renamon said. She lifts Caleb up and places him on the bed. She climbs on top of him and they stared into each others eyes, and they began kissing for a while.

(AND I AM NOT GOING ANY FURTHER THAN THAT!!! Hello everybody, Caleb here, I hope everyone is having a fantastic day. Just before the chapter ends, I just wanted to make a quick announcement. I will be taking a break from Digimon Heroes. Now, everyone, don't panic! I will return. I won't abandon the story and never come back, trust me, I know how it feels when you find the best story you've ever read only to find out the last chapter was added ages ago. The reason why I'm taking a break is because of how stressful it is to make this story. Now I'm not saying I regret making it. I enjoy spending my time with this story. I'm saying that I'm worried that I might messed something up in the story. For example, Vocado said that Frieza was the one who destroyed their home planet. So that proves that Caleb, not me Caleb, the story Caleb, home planet was Planet Vegeta. So that means Caleb is about the same age as Goku. However Caleb is 20 years old and Digimon Heroes takes place in the Dragon Ball Super timeline. Goku was for sure not 20 years old during that time. That was one of my mistakes and it's too late now to fix it. It's things like this that worries me and puts me under stress. I want this story to be good and well thought out. I will return on Christmas day and will release a short Christmas special, so look forward to that. That's all for today. If you like what you read, then why don't you hit that favorite button? And if you want to see more, then press the follow button so you won't miss a thing. This is Caleb logging off and wishing you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.)


	13. The SB Army Assault!

(I'm bacccckkkk!! Did ya miss me? Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Before we begin, I wanna say that I'm going to try a different method to show who is talking in this chapter. The original method I used to show who was talking kinda annoyed me.

I mean it was a whole bunch of "Caleb said, Caleb asked, Caleb said, Caleb asked" over and over again. So I'm going to try a different way to show who's talking. I'm gonna try to write it like a script. For example.)

Caleb: So what happened while I was gone?

Renamon: The planet was under attack, so me and Beelzemon went to get help from-

Caleb: Bored now, reading your mind.

Renamon: Wait what?

Caleb slaps his hand on Renamon's head and saw the past events through Renamon's eyes. He takes his hand off Renamon's head.

Caleb: Haha. That thing was a guy.

Renamon: Caleb, did you just read my mind?

Caleb: Yuh-huh.

Renamon: But how could you-

Caleb: Muffin Button.

Renamon: ...What?

Caleb: Huh?

(If anyone gets the reference, you're awesome.)

(So from now on I will be using this method for communication between characters. Now on with the chapter!)

The next morning.

Caleb and Renamon was in bed sleeping after the "special occasion" from last night. Renamon opens her eyes and saw Caleb laying next to her. She smiles and rubs Caleb's chest with her paw.

Renamon: I had fun last night. Did you?

Caleb was sound asleep. She gets out of bed and puts her purple sleeves on. She walks over to Caleb's side of the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walks out of the bedroom and heads into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in a spaceship on another planet.

Servant: Pola, my lord, I have bad news.

Pola: Oh?

Pola was sitting on his throne looking out of the window with a glass of wine in his hand.

Servant: The Machinedramon has failed to dispose the two digimon in the facility.

Pola: Really? And who was it that destroyed it?

Servant: We believe it was the Saiyan. There was no way the two digimon could've destroyed it on their own.

Pola: Impressive for a monkey to destroy a washing machine. Any drunken hillbilly with a shotgun could've done that in a instant.

Servant: What should we do now, my lord?

Pola's throne slowly turns around and faced towards the servant.

Pola: They have the last three Dragon Balls. The only way to get them, is by force. Order the Silent Brotherhood to do a full on assault on them. Send every men they have until the monkey and two digimon are dead.

Servant: Yes sir!

The servant hurries out of the throne room.

Pola: Your boy better put up a good fight, Quash.

Pola's throne turns back around towards the window. Pola gazes out of the window and takes a sip of his wine.

Back at Renamon's house.

Caleb opens his eyes and sits up on the bed.

Caleb: Man, what a night.

He stretched and let's out a yawn. He rubs his aching back and gets out of bed. He heads over to the dresser and gets his Gi out. He gets dressed and heads in the kitchen. Renamon was at the stove cooking pancakes.

Renamon: Morning babe. Sleep well?

Caleb pulls out a chair from under the kitchen table and sits down.

Caleb: Not so sure about "well" but I'll manage.

Caleb yawns and rubs his tried eyes.

Renamon: So what are we gonna do after breakfast? Are we going after Pola?

Caleb: Nah. I'm actually thinking about heading to Capsule Corp and use the gravity chamber to train.

Renamon: Not this again.

Caleb: What? If you're worried, I won't overdo it again. I'll be back by dinner.

Renamon sighs.

Renamon: Alright. But on one condition.

Caleb: And that is?

Renamon: I'm coming with you.

Caleb: Sure. I could use a new training partner. I'm telling you, Vegeta is not merciful.

Renamon: I know.

Renamon pours a glass of orange juice and places it on the table. She grabs a plate and puts the pancakes it and places the plate in front of Caleb. They stared into each others eyes for a minute.

Renamon: ...I'll get the syrup.

She licks her lips a little and heads to the fridge. Caleb quietly drinks his orange juice.

Caleb's mind: Please don't do what I think you're about to do! I'm not ready for round two!

Sometime later, Caleb and Renamon walked to Capsule Corp and entered the gravity chamber. The door behind them closed. Caleb walks over to the console and pressed a few buttons.

Caleb: You might wanna hold on to something.

Caleb pressed the launch button and the pod blasted to space. Renamon staggers a little bit then she regains her balance. The pod slows down to a complete stop. Caleb and Renamon rises up into the air. Renamon was a little shocked at what was happening. Caleb floats over to the console.

Caleb: Hey Renamon, check this out.

Caleb pressed a button and hologram screens appeared, surrounding the room and showing the view from outside.

Renamon: Whoa.

Renamon looks around in amazement. She turns around and saw the Earth.

Renamon: It's...It's beautiful.

Caleb floats next to her.

Caleb: I know. I was amazed when I saw it too.

They stared at the Earth for a minute. Caleb had an idea. He thought they can have a little fun before they begin training. Caleb moved closer to Renamon.

Renamon: Caleb? What are you doing?

Caleb: Oh nothing. Hey Renamon? Are you ticklish?

Renamon: Wha-

Caleb suddenly tickles her and she busted out laughing.

Renamon: CALEB! HAHAHAHA-STOP IT!! WHAT ARE YOU-HAHAHAHA!!!

Caleb: I'll stop if you say please.

Renamon: OKAY OKAY!! PLEA-HAHAHAHAH!!! PLEASE STOP IT-HAHAHAH!!!

Caleb: Okay I'll stop.

Caleb stops tickling her. Renamon catches her breath.

Caleb: ...JUST KIDDING!

Caleb grabs her feet and starts tickling her again. She bust out laughing. Renamon breaks free from Caleb's grasp and flees from him. Caleb chased after her.

Renamon: Get away from me!

They chased each other around the chamber for a while.

(By the way, tickling isn't really my fetish. It just funny to me. I do just about anything for a laugh.)

Caleb: Gotcha!

Caleb grabs ahold of her and they spun around in the air laughing. They stopped spinning and stared into each others eyes.

Renamon: ...That was fun and all, but shouldn't we be training?

Caleb: Alright.

Caleb let's go of Renamon and floats over to the console.

Caleb: Are you ready?

Renamon nods.

Caleb: I'll put it on low to get you started.

Caleb pressed a few buttons and the holograms disappeared and the room went red. Caleb and Renamon gets forced to the floor. Renamon had a little trouble moving, while Caleb was moving just fine because he was used to this gravity.

Caleb: Are you okay?

Renamon: Y-yeah, I'm fine.

Caleb: Alright. Let's get started then.

They trained for the rest of the evening.

A few hours later. Caleb and Renamon was making their way back home.

Caleb: You did great with your training Renamon.

Caleb had his hands behind his head.

Renamon: Thanks. I say you did pretty well too.

Caleb: Ah shucks, it was too easy. Soon enough we'll get to the hard stuff.

They took a shortcut though the park.

Caleb: Hey Renamon?

Renamon: Hmm?

Caleb: After this is all over, what are we gonna do next?

Renamon: I don't know. Maybe we can finally have a break. Or maybe we can start a family.

Caleb: A family? You and me?

Renamon nods.

Caleb: That would be great. I would love to start one with you.

Renamon: Thanks Caleb.

Caleb: Let's head on home and get some rest. We got a pretty big day ahead of us.

Renamon: Okay.

They grabbed each other by the hand and made their way to the house. They made it to the front door. Renamon starts unlocking the door, while Caleb sensed something coming towards them. Renamon opens the door and was about to go inside, till Caleb grabbed her and quickly got her away.

Renamon: Hey! What the-

The house explodes. Caleb used himself as a shield and protected Renamon from flying rubble. Shortly after, they looked up at the sky and saw an army of The Silent Brotherhood.

S.B. commander: Blast them out of existence!!

The Silent Brotherhood fired ki blasts at them. Caleb picked up Renamon and flees from the blast.

S.B. commander: After them!

The Silent Brotherhood chased after Caleb and Renamon above the clouds. Caleb evades the oncoming ki blasts. The Silent Brotherhood tries to cut them off. Caleb kicks them in the face and flees. Caleb couldn't lose them. He saw a giant cloud and had an idea. He flies into the cloud and The Silent Brotherhood followed behind him. The Silent Brotherhood came out the other side and lost sight of Caleb.

S.B. soldier #2: Were did they go!?

S.B. soldier #1: They must be hiding in here!

The Silent Brotherhood went back inside the cloud and searched for Caleb and Renamon. Meanwhile, Caleb and Renamon got away unnoticed.

Caleb: Whew. I think we lost th-

A ki blast came out of nowhere and hits Caleb in the back.

Caleb: Aargh!!

Renamon: Caleb!

Caleb and Renamon went spiraling down to the forest.

S.B. soldier #1: Who thinks they're dead?

S.B. soldier #2: Dead.

S.B. soldier #3: Dead as a door knob.

S.B. commander: They could've survived. Get down there and see if they are still kicking.

S.B. soldier #1,2,3: Yes sir.

The army went down to the forest and searched for Caleb and Renamon.

To be continued...


	14. Biomerge!

???: Caleb...please wake up. Come on, wake up!

Caleb's body was in pain. It hurts to breathe.

???: Come on, stay with me!

Caleb felt someone shaking him. Caleb slowly opens his eyes. His vision was blurry. He saw a figure sitting on it's knees next to him.

Caleb: R-Renamon?

???: Caleb!?

Caleb's vision cleared. He saw Renamon in tears next to him. He was placed on the ground and up against a wall.

Renamon: Caleb! Thank goodness you're alive!

Renamon hugs Caleb tightly. Caleb groans in pain. Renamon quickly let's him go.

Renamon: I-Im sorry!

Caleb: No, you're good. Where are we?

Renamon: We're hidden in a cave, they won't find us in he-

Renamon was interrupted by the sound of explosions outside. The Silent Brotherhood was in the sky shooting ki blasts down to the forest and destroyed everything. The cave collapsed on top of Renamon and Caleb.

Renamon: Crap.

Sometime later, a small group of The Silent Brotherhood was chilling on the remains of the forest.

S.B. Soldier #2: After zis is over, I will use my pay to open a shopping mall here. It will have a cigarette shop, a baguette restaurant, ze Napoleon Museum, and a movie theater only showing films starring Jean Reno! Hon hon! I'm French!

S.B. Commander: I pay you to your job, not to idle around. So, where's the body?

S.B. Soldier #1: We believe they have been vaporized, much like a huge part of the forest.

S.B. Commander: Idiots! Have you forgotten why we're here!? We're here for the Dragon Balls! You could've destroyed them!

S.B. Soldier #1: Weren't you the one who told us to blast them out of existence?

The commander stared at the soldier with a angry look in his eyes.

S.B. Soldier #1: O-oh! S-sorry sir! I didn't mean it sir!

S.B. Commander: Whatever. One of you head back to their house and look for the Dragon Balls there.

S.B. Solider #2: On it sir!

The soldier flies to the destroyed house.

S.B. Commander: The rest of you! Continue to look for the targets. If you find them, exterminate them.

S.B. Group: Yes sir!

Meanwhile. The S.B. soldier made it to the destroyed house and starts digging through the rubble. After a minute of searching, the soldier felt something pressed up against the back his head and froze in place.

???: Care to explain bub?

The soldier quickly turns around and knocks the gun away. It was Beelzemon. The soldier punched him in the gut. Beelzemon didn't even flinched. Beelzemon knocks the soldier down to the ground. He pressed his foot on the soldier's back and grabbed his arms. He starts tugging the soldier's arms. The soldier yells in pain.

S.B. Soldier: Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!!

Beelzemon: What happened here?

S.B. Soldier: We were ordered to exterminate you and your friends.

Beelzemon: Where are they now?

The soldier stayed quiet. Beelzemon tugged the soldier's arms harder and the soldier yells in pain.

Beelzemon: Come on! I don't have all day!

S.B. Soldier: They're...they're at ze forest. But I doubt they are still alive.

Beelzemon: Heh. Knowing them, they might still be. Alright, you can go now, I have no use for you anymore.

Beelzemon let's go of the soldier's arms and starts walking off.

S.B. Soldier: You...you mean it?

Beelzemon: Yeah. Just don't be a bad guy anymore, okay?

S.B. Soldier: (He's sparring me. I guess I can take his advice and turn over a new leaf. Start a new life. Maybe I can start a family of my own. Enjoy my life while I still have it. NAH!)

The soldier gets up off the ground and aims at Beelzemon.

S.B. Soldier: Le suck it, bitch!!

The soldier fires a ki blast at Beelzemon. Beelzemon quickly turned around and slaps the ki blast away. He quickly pulls out his shotgun and blasts a hole though the soldier's chest. The soldier falls over dead.

Beelzemon: Should've walked away bub.

Beelzemon puts his shotgun back into the holster and heads for the forest.

Later that night, S.B. solders flies over the destroyed forest, searching for Caleb and Renamon. Beelzemon goes cover to cover, trying not to alert the soldiers. Beelzemon feals a weak energy source and follows it. He comes across a crumbled cave and noticed the energy source was coming from in there.

Beelzemon: Caleb? Renamon? Are you in there?

Renamon (muffled): Beelzemon! We're trapped under the rocks! We're running out of air! Help us!

Beelzemon: Wait, why do you need my help? Can't Caleb bench press a mountain?

Renamon (muffled): Beelzemon, just move the damn rocks!

Sometime later, Beelzemon got Renamon and Caleb out of the cave.

Renamon: Okay Beelzemon, I'm heading to Capsule Corp and get some medical supplies for Caleb. Get Caleb back in the cave and hide there until I get back.

Beelzemon: Alright.

Renamon dashes off to Capsule Corp. Beelzemon picks Caleb up and puts him back in the cave. He makes a wall with the rocks and covers the entrance with a small opening so he can peak out.

Beelzemon: Hurry back, fox face.

Renamon quietly dashes though the destroyed forest and made it to Capsule Corp undetected. She heads in and looks around for Bulma. Renamon found her in the research lab.

Renamon: Excuse me, Mrs. Brief?

Bulma: Ah Renamon. It's good to see you again. How's Caleb?

Renamon explains the situation to Bulma.

Bulma: I see. Well if he needs a quick revive, I know just the guy.

Bulma pulls out a phone and makes a call.

Bulma: Hey Yajirobe? It's Bulma. Listen, I have a friend here who needs a bag of senzu beans. Have one ready and she'll drop by and get it. Thanks.

Bulma ends the call and puts the phone back in her pocket.

Renamon: Senzu beans?

Bulma: They should get Caleb back on his feet in no time. Just feed him one and he'll be good to go. They'll be at Korin's Tower.

Bulma opens a map and shows Renamon the location of Korin's Tower.

Bulma: Head here and the senzu beans will be waiting for ya.

Renamon: Thanks.

Bulma: You're welcome.

Renamon hurries out of the room.

Bulma: Good luck!

Renamon exits Capsule Corp and rushes to Korin's Tower.

Sometime later, she reached Korin's Tower. She was standing at the bottom of the tower looking up at it. She was amazed at how tall it looked.

Renamon: Humph! This is nothing.

Renamon steps back. She dashes towards the tower, leaps onto the pillar and runs upwards.

Renamon: (This is child's play.)

She was dead wrong. A hour later, she was only halfway up the tower and the sun was coming up. She took a break and latches onto the tower. She was heavily breathing.

Renamon: I guess...I was...wrong. This is...tough. But...I have to keep...going...for Caleb.

Renamon looks down.

Renamon: I should really learn how to fly. Maybe Caleb can show me how when we get out of this alive.

Renamon resumes running up the tower. After another hour of running up the tower, she finally reached the top. She was resting on a staircase. After catching her breath, she climes up the stairs and found herself on a balcony. She looks around and saw a small white cat and a chubby man. They noticed Renamon and turned to her.

Cat: You there. Are you Bulma's friend?

Renamon nods.

Cat: Very impressive for climbing the tower so fast, normally it takes days to reach the top.

Renamon: Days!?

Cat: Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Korin, and this is Yajirobe.

Yajirobe: Hey.

Renamon: Nice to meet you both, I'm Renamon. So do you have the senzu beans?

Yajirobe: Yep, here.

Yajirobe tosses a bag to Renamon. Renamon catches the bag and opens it. The bag had green beans inside. She takes one out and exams it.

Korin: Eating one can fully restore the consumer's energy and even heal the deadliest wounds. Even a single bean can keep the consumer full for ten days straight, so don't eat too many. Use them wisely.

Renamon puts the bean back in the bag and closes it.

Renamon: I will. Thanks.

Renamon takes a rope and ties the bag around her waist.

Yajirobe: If you ever need a refill, call me and I'll come running.

Renamon: Thanks again.

Renamon hops onto the railing and looks down. She was kinda getting nervous.

Renamon: *Sigh* Here goes nothing.

Renamon dives off the railing and falls towards the clouds. She passes though the clouds and saw the ground getting close. She moved close to the tower and digged her claws into the pillar, slowing her down. She reached a safe height and let's go of the pillar. She landed safely on the ground.

Renamon: That was easy. Now to get back to Caleb.

Renamon dashes off to the forest.

Meanwhile. Light was shining through the cracks of the rock wall and the light shines onto Beelzemon's face. Beelzemon was annoyed by the light and woke up. He looks though the small hole.

Beelzemon: It's morning. Hey Caleb, are you still alive?

Beelzemon keels next to Caleb. Caleb opens his eyes.

Caleb: Yeah I'm alive. How did you find us?

Beelzemon: I had a talk with one of the soldiers.

Caleb: Hey, Beelzemon?

Beelzemon: Yeah?

Caleb: Can I ask you a favor?

Beelzemon: Sure, what is it?

Caleb: If anything were to happen to me, promise me that you'll look after Renamon for me.

Beelzemon: ...I will.

Caleb: Thanks.

Caleb went back to sleep.

Meanwhile. Renamon was leaping from tree to tree while avoiding the Silent Brotherhood. She perched onto a tree branch to rest.

Renamon: (I hope they haven't found Caleb and Beelzemon yet. These senzu beans better work.)

Before she took off, her ear started twitching. She stopped and looked around. She noticed something was coming towards her. She quickly leaps off the branch just before a disk shape ki slices the branch in half. Renamon leaps from tree to tree with the ki disk chasing after her. Another ki disk came out of nowhere and nearly sliced Renamon.

The ki disks was slowly catching up to Renamon. A S.B. Solider came out of a tree and attacked Renamon. Renamon grabbed the solider and threw him at the ki disks. The disks sliced though the solider and continued to chase Renamon. Renamon leaped into the air and the ki disks went passed her. Renamon spreads her arms and aimed at the disks.

Renamon: Diamond-

A S.B. Soldier came out of nowhere and kick her to another soldier. They knocked her back and forth then knocked her to the ground. A S.B. Brute got next to her and placed his foot on her head.

S.B. Brute: This is like squashing a bug.

The brute presses his foot up against Renamon's head. Her head was about to be crushed till a figure came out of nowhere and knocked the brute off of her.

S.B. Soldier #1: Who the hell!?

The S.B. Soldiers look at the figure and saw the prince of all Saiyans standing there with his arms crossed.

Renamon: Vegeta!

Vegeta: Go. Get the senzu beans to Caleb. I'll deal with this.

Renamon: Thanks Vegeta!

Vegeta: Humph.

Renamon gets up off the ground and hurries off.

S.B. Soldier #2: Oh no you don't!

The solider aimed his arm at Renamon. Vegeta appeared next to the solider and grabbed his arm. He kneed the solider in the gut and sent him flying though the trees. The other soldier throws a ki disk at Vegeta. Vegeta catches the disk and threw it back at the solider. The solider knocks the disk away. Vegeta appeared in front of the solider and sent him flying. He appeared behind the soldier and kicks him in the air. Vegeta aims at the soldier and fires a ki blast at him. The ki blast exploded on impact and the corpse of the soldier fall to the ground. The brute appears in front of Vegeta and readies a devastating punch. Vegeta crosses his arms in front of his face and prepared for the attack.

The brute slims his fist against Vegeta's arms and a shockwave was created from the impact and blew back the surrounding trees. Vegeta, who was unharmed by the attack, grins and starts yelling. Vegeta's hair turned golden and blew the brute away. Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan. Vegeta spreads his arms apart.

Vegeta: Final...

Vegeta puts his hands together and charges up a attack.

Vegeta: FLASH!!!

Vegeta fired a powerful ki blast at the brute and evaporated him. He powers down and flies off.

Meanwhile, Renamon reached the cave and stands in front of the rocky barricade.

Renamon: Beelzemon! I'm back!

Beelzemon gets up off his spot and peaks outside. He saw Renamon standing outside and removed the rocks for her to enter.

Beelzemon: What took you so long?

Renamon: I had to climb a tower to get these.

Renamon holds up the bag of senzu beans to Beelzemon.

Renamon: It was a long climb, took me two hours. Then on my way back, I got attacked by the Silent Brotherhood till Vegeta saved me.

Beelzemon: Vegeta?

Renamon: He's a friend of ours. Sort of.

Beelzemon takes the bag and opens it.

Beelzemon: What? These are just beans! What are we gonna do with these, cook them!?

Renamon takes the bag back from Beelzemon.

Renamon: No. I was told they can heal Caleb to his fullest.

Beelzemon: Well I hope you kept the receipt.

???: Caleb! Renamon! Beelzemon! Come on out! We know you're in there!

Renamon and Beelzemon had an alarmed look on their face.

Beelzemon: Stay here, I'll go check it out.

Beelzemon walks out of the cave and saw the S.B. Commander standing in the field.

S.B. Commander: Yeah that's right, slowly now.

Beelzemon: What do you want?

S.B. Commander: I've come to make a deal.

Beelzemon: A deal?

S.B. Commander: Yes.

Beelzemon thinks for a minute.

Beelzemon: Alright I'll bite, what's the deal?

S.B. Commander: Hand us the Dragon Balls and I might let you and your friends go unharmed.

Beelzemon: And if I refuse?

S.B. Commander: Well we just have to take the Dragon Balls by force.

Beelzemon: Oh yeah? You and what army?

S.B. Commander: Hehehe...MY army.

Behind the commander appeared hundreds, thousands, maybe even a million S.B. soldiers appeared out of nowhere. Beelzemon got ready for a fight.

S.B. Commander: So what will it be? Give up and hand us the Dragon Balls, or die?

Beelzemon: How's this for an answer?

Beelzemon throws up the middle finger.

S.B. Commander: Hehehe. I was going to kill you anyway. So...goodbye.

The entire army aimed at Beelzemon and fired a barrage of ki blasts at him. Beelzemon leaps over the ki blasts and punch one of the soldiers to the ground. A soldier swings at him. Beelzemon evades the attack, grabs the soldier by the arm and breaks his arm. A soldier kicks him in the back of the head. Beelzemon turns around and tries to attack the soldier that hit him, but another soldier knocked him into another soldier. The soldier grabbed Beelzemon and kept him still.

Beelzemon struggles to break free then a soldier slims his fist into Beelzemon gut, making him spit out blood.

Back in the cave. Renamon opens the bag and takes out a senzu bean.

Renamon: I hope this works.

Renamon holds the senzu bean next to Caleb's mouth.

Renamon: Here Caleb, eat up.

Caleb opens his mouth and Renamon puts the bean inside his mouth. Caleb closes his mouth and chews on the bean. He swallows the bean and opens his eyes.

Caleb: Ugh! That tastes like fish!

Caleb sits up and moves his arm. He opens and closes his hand. To his surprise he wasn't in pain anymore.

Caleb: Hey...I'm not in pain anymore. In fact...I feel...

Caleb hops up from the ground.

Caleb: GREAT! I never felt better in my life!

Renamon: It worked!

Renamon hops up off the ground and hugs Caleb.

Caleb: Thanks Renamon.

Renamon: Hehe. Anytime.

They heard a explosion outside. They stopped hugging and got behind the rocks and looked outside. They saw Beelzemon fighting the S.B. army. He was getting tossed around the place.

Renamon: Oh this is bad. What do we do?

Caleb reached into his pocket and pulls out the digivice.

Caleb: They must be something on here that can help us.

Caleb scrolls through the menu.

Caleb: Come on, come on!

Caleb kept looking till he came across something that caught his eye.

Caleb: Biomerge?

Caleb and Renamon looked at each other.

Back outside, Beelzemon was getting knocked around by the army. He was losing conscious. The commander lands the final blow and sent Beelzemon flying across the field. Beelzemon lays on the ground unconscious.

S.B. Commander: Hehe. Now for the other two.

The S.B. army walks towards the cave.

Caleb: BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!

S.B. Commander: Wha-

A bright light shines out the cave and blinds the S.B. army. They all covered their eyes. After a minute, the light dies out and the army looked back at the cave.

S.B. Commander: Huh?

They saw a digimon standing out in the field.

S.B. Commander: What the!? Who are you? Where did the Saiyan and the digimon go?

???: You're starring right at them.

S.B. Commander: What?

???: What you're looking at now is my mega evolution. I have the power Caleb resting deep within me. With his strength and mine combined, I am able to reach my mega evolution with ease. I am know as Sakuyamon. And I am here to put a end to your evil ways.

Everyone went quiet for a minute.

After a minute of silence the army bursts out laughing.

S.B. Commander: Oh what a heroic speech. But I think it's about time we end this.

The entire army rises up to the air and aimed at Sakuyamon.

S.B. Commander: Show her what we can do boys!

The army charged their ki blasts. Sakuyamon didn't move a muscle.

S.B. Commander: Ready! Aim! FIRE!!

The entire army fired their ki blasts at Sakuyamon. Dust and smoke went everywhere. After a minute of firing ki blasts, the commander raised his fist, commanding the army to stop firing. The army stops firing.

S.B. Soldier #1: Did we get her?

S.B. Soldier #2: Of course we got her. Did you not see how many times we fired?

S.B. Commander: Quiet!

The commander knew something was up.

The smoke and dust cleared.

S.B Soldier #2: WHA!?

On the same spot Sakuyamon was standing was a barrier of cherry blossom pellets. The pellets falls to the ground revealing Sakuyamon inside. The army was shocked.

Sakuyamon: My turn.

Sakuyamon points her staff at the army. Thousands of cherry blossom pellets appeared and was aimed at the army. Sakuyamon thrusts her staff at the army and the pellets went flying towards them. The pellets sliced though the soldiers, taking out a large portion of the army.

S.B. Commander: GET HER!!

A brute charges towards Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon hops out of the way and the brute slams his fist into the ground. Sakuyamon lands on the wall. The brute gets his fist out of the ground and looks at Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon: Is that all you got?

Sakuyamon said taunting the brute. The brute growls in anger. He leaps towards Sakuyamon and she dodges out of the way. The brute slams his fist into the wall.

Sakuyamon: Over here.

The brute growls again. The brute takes out a chunk of the wall and throws it at Sakuyamon. She kicks it away. The brute lunges at Sakuyamon and swings at her. Sakuyamon dodges and hits him over the head with her staff, sending him into the ground. Two soldiers with ki blades charged at Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon raises her staff and blocks the ki blades. Sakuyamon shoves them back with her staff and fires multiple blue flames at them. The flames explodes on impact. Another brute leaped out of the smoke and charged at Sakuyamon. Just before the brute attacked, Sakuyamon vanishes. The brute quickly looks around. The brute noticed a shadow casting over him. He looks up at the sky. Sakuyamon came down from the skies like a lighting bolt and slams the brute into the ground with her foot. The army watched in fear. Sakuyamon turned and looked at them. The army got scared and fled.

S.B. Solider #1: Forget this, I'm outa here!

S.B. Solider #2: Hey wait for me!

S.B. Commander: Hey what are you doing!? Get back here!!

The S.B. army ran away.

S.B. Commander: FINE! YOU'RE ALL FIRED!! YOU HEAR ME!? FIRED!!!

The commander was the only one left. The commander turned to Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon: Well? Get outa here. There's no point in fighting anymore, you already lost, you and your army.

The commander growls in anger. Someone appeared behind Sakuyamon.

S.B. Commander: Wha!? Boss!? What are you doing here?

Sakuyamon turned around and saw the Silent Brotherhood's boss. He had a black robe on with only one sleeve on his right arm.

On his left arm, he had strange tattoos running down his arm. His mask was different from the other men. It only one eyehole on the left. He has a giant sword on his back. He has short, spiky, black hair.

S.B. Boss: I had a feeling something like this would happen. Turns out I was right. Those good for nothing soldiers can't even defend themselves.

S.B. Commander: You're right sir! They must've been slacking off with their training!

The boss stares at the commander and walks to him. The boss places his hand on the commander's shoulder.

S.B. Boss: You know, maybe that's not the reason why. Maybe you're the problem.

S.B. Commander: Me!?

S.B. Boss: You promised me a indestructible army. And look where we at now. You messed up.

S.B. Commander: But sir I-

Before the commander said anything else, the boss took his sword and stabbed the commander trough the guts. Blood was coming out of the commanders mouth. The boss got closer to the commanders ear.

S.B. Boss: You wanna hear a little advice? Never make a promise you can't keep.

The boss yanks the sword out of the commander's gut. The commander stumbles back a little and falls over dead.

Sakuyamon: That was unnecessary you know.

S.B. Boss: He didn't do his job right, therefore he is useless to me.

The boss turns around and faced Sakuyamon.

S.B. Boss: I've heard about you two, and about how much trouble you gave to me and my army.

The boss raises his sword and points at Sakuyamon with it.

S.B. Boss: So I'm here to return the favor.

Sakuyamon: Just who are you exactly?

S.B. Boss: Oh I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduce myself did I?

The boss lowers his sword.

Azrail: The name is Azrail, and by now I'm sure you know that I'm the leader of the Silent Brotherhood. Well I WAS the leader, till they ran off.

Azrail points his sword back at Sakuyamon.

Azrail: After I'm finished with you, I might hunt down those soldiers and "punish" them.

And by punish, I mean slaughter them in cold blood.

Azrail leaps into the air and held his sword with both hands ready to slice Sakuyamon in two. Sakuyamon leaps out of the way. Azrail slams his sword into the ground. The ground was cracking. The crack went up the wall and the wall splits in two. Azrail gets his sword out of the ground and rapidly swings at Sakuyamon. She evades all of the attacks. Sakuyamon knocks him back with her staff. Azrail regains his balance and grips the sword handle with both hands and charges up. A white aura appear around his body. The aura transfered from his body to his sword. His sword was glowing bright white. He slashes at Sakuyamon. She leaps out of the way. The glow on Azrail's sword disappeared. Sakuyamon headed a noise and turned around and saw a mountain in the distance sliced in half and falling apart.

Sakuyamon: Impressive.

Azrail: Hehe.

Azrail grips his sword again and charges up. Before he got finished, Sakuyamon kicks him in the gut and knocked him into the air. Azrail regains his balance and fires a ki blast at Sakuyamon. She knocks the blast away and charges at Azrail and clashes with him. Azrail rapidly swings at Sakuyamon and she blocks every attack with her staff. Azrail swings downward with his sword. Sakuyamon hops out of the way and Azrail slams his sword into the ground. Sakuyamon hits him in the face with her staff and knocked him back. Sakuyamon thrust her staff at Azrail and a thousand cherry blossom pellets appeared and charges at him. Shortly after the pellets falls to the ground and Azrail was still standing and he was all bloody. He has cuts all over him and his clothes and mask was torn.

Azrail: Hehe. Finally a REAL challenge! I haven't felt this much pain in so long, I almost forgot what it feels like.

Azrail removes his mask, reviling his face. He has missing eye and a tear tattoo coming down his remaining eye.

Azrail: See, I take pleasure out of this. Pain is what drives me.

Azrail wipes off blood of his face and looks at it.

Azrail: Pain is what makes me who I am.

A weird dark aura appeared around Azrail. His muscles was getting bigger. The tattoos on his left arm was spreading and covered his entire arm in black. His left arm grew larger than the rest of his body.

Azrail: This is what I fight for. PAIN!

His voice was deeper than usual.

His hair grows longer and turned white. His eyes turned red and he grows a few feet taller.

Azrail: Give me more. MORE!

Azrail lunges at Sakuyamon and pulls back his left arm, readying for a attack. Sakuyamon jumps out of the way and Azrail slams his fist into the ground. He pulls out a chunk of the ground and throws it at Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon comes back down with a flaming kick and breaks through the chunk and kicks him in the face. Azrail takes his sword and swings at her with his other arm. Sakuyamon back flips away and leaps into the air. Azrail grabs her by the leg.

Azrail: Gotcha!

Sakuyamon struggles to break free.

Sakuyamon: Kaio-ken!

Caleb's voice was heard within Sakuyamon's voice.

Azrail: What?

Sakuyamon burst into a red aura and hits Azrail in the face with end of her staff. Azrail let's go of Sakuyamon and she knocks him into the air. Sakuyamon teleports in front of him and knocks him to another direction. She teleports to him again and again and knocks him around the air. After a minute of knocking him around she knocks him higher into the air and teleports to him. She pulls back her staff, readying to slam him to the ground.

Sakuyamon: You're finished!

She suddenly glows white. Caleb and Renamon was pulled apart from each other.

Caleb: W-what!?

Digivice: Biomerge time expired, please wait for recharge.

Azrail saw his chance and knocks Caleb and Renamon towards a wall with his fist. Caleb and Renamon falls to the ground. Renamon fell unconscious. Caleb got back up and looked at Azrail.

Azrail: Looks like you're the only one left standing. Come on, show me what you got.

Caleb looks at the unconscious Renamon and back at Azrail. He grits his teeth and growls.

Caleb: Kaio-ken times 20!

Caleb burst into the kaio-ken and charges at Azrail. The two clashed. Azrail swings at Caleb with his fist. Caleb dodges and grabs him by the fist and tossed him. Azrail digged his fingers into the ground, stopping him and launched himself back at Caleb. He swings his sword down at Caleb. Caleb catches the sword with his hands. Azrail pushes down harder on Caleb. Caleb was about to let up. Caleb yells and with all his strength he slowly pushes the blade away.

Azrail: Huh? Hehehe.

Azrail's sword started glowing white. The glow was burning Caleb's hands. Caleb yelled in pain and quickly gets out of the blade way and let's go. Azrail slams the sword into the ground and a long crack trailed across the wasteland. Caleb slams his fist against Azrail's cheek. Azrail was uninfected by the attack and backhands Caleb into the ground. He stands above Caleb and raised his sword over his head. He swings his sword down at Caleb. Just before the sword hits him, Caleb quickly flies away. Azrail nearly lost his balance and got his sword stuck in the ground. Caleb came back around and charges at Azrail with a punch ready. Azrail saw Caleb coming, he let's go of the sword and pulls back his fist for a punch. Caleb and Azrail throws their fist at each other.

Their fist and their aura was colliding up against each other. The ground around them was shaking. The rocks and debris was rising up from the ground. Caleb and Azrail's aura got brighter and brighter as they yell. Azrail bested Caleb and uppercuts him in the air. Azrail teleports to Caleb, grabs him by the leg and threw him at the edge of a large lake across the wasteland. Caleb was heavily wounded from the clash. He slowly gets up off the ground. Azrail teleported in front of Caleb and walk to him. Caleb was too weak to do anything. Azrail grab Caleb by his upper Gi with his normal arm. He pulls back other arm and knocked Caleb out of his upper Gi and into the water. He tossed the torn Gi to the side and raised his normal arm. The sword came flying towards Azrail and he catches it. He stands by the lake for a minute.

Down in the water, Caleb was shirtless and was floating in the water.

Caleb: (So this is how I die. I failed miserably. I let down Renamon. I let Beelzemon. I let down the Earth. I even let down Grandpa Akio.)

Grandpa Akio: Caleb? Are you there?

Caleb: (Great, now I'm already being haunted by his ghost.)

Grandpa Akio: Caleb! I'm not haunting you! I'm speaking to you telepathically.

Caleb: (Wait...Grandpa Akio!? But I thought you were...)

Grandpa Akio: Dead. I'm still am. I had to visit a friend of mine in order to speak to you. Listen, I notice you were having a rough time.

Caleb: (I know. But he's much more powerful than me, I don't know what to do.)

Grandpa Akio: Caleb. Remember to never give up and-

??? #1: Hello?

Caleb: (Uhh, hey?)

??? #2: Hey! Where are your manners!?

??? #1: Oh, sorry King Kai. I heard their conversation, and I just wanted to talk to him. Please?

King Kai: Are you okay with this Akio?

Grandpa Akio: Sure.

???: Thanks. Hey...uh...what was your name again?

Caleb: (Caleb.)

???: Okay Caleb, I over heard you and your grandpa conversation and it sounded like you're in alot of trouble. Is everything alright down there?

Caleb explain the situation to the stranger.

???: That sounds bad. Look, it's like what your grandpa said, never give up. I was like you, then I taught myself to go beyond my limits, push myself to protect those that I love. So don't let that man beat you. You got this, I believe in you. Push yourself to new limits you never dreamed of before. Show him that you do not mess with you and your friends!

Caleb smiles.

Caleb: (I... Thanks. What's your name?)

Goku: My name is Son Goku.

Caleb: (Thanks Goku. I'll show him what for!)

Goku: That's the spirit!

Caleb: (Oh! And Goku?

Goku: Yeah?

Caleb: (Tell my Grandpa I love him. And that I miss him very much.)

Goku: Sure thing.

Caleb: (Thanks again.)

Goku: Anytime!

Back out on the surface.

Azrail: Well, all done here.

Azrail puts his sword over his arm and starts walking away.

Azrail: Now to slaughter those pigs that abandoned me. Maybe I'll even go on a murderous rampage around the city.

Azrail heard a giant splash and turned around. He saw Caleb floating over the water. Caleb stared at Azrail and growled.

Azrail: Still kicking are you? Well, don't think I'll go easy on-

Caleb started shouting. A red aura appeared around him.

Caleb: Kaio-ken...

Caleb yells even louder. The aura around Caleb got brighter and brighter as he yell louder. The ground started shaking. Azrail nearly lost his balance and fell to the ground. Caleb yells louder till it hurts. The water below him starts spreading away from him. He continues to yell for a minute.

Caleb: ...times...

The aura got so bright it nearly blinded Azrail. The ground continue to shake like crazy. The winds was getting heavy. Azrail had to stick his sword into the ground to keep him from blowing away. Caleb gave one final shout that could be heard from around the world. Renamon woke back up and heard the shout.

Renamon: C-Caleb?

She gets up and heads towards the lake. She reaches the lake and saw Caleb over the water. She had to raise her arm over her eyes to keep her from going blind.

Renamon: Caleb, what are you doing!?

She holds onto a nearby tree.

Caleb: ...80!!!!

Caleb burst into the kaio-ken. Starring at Caleb was like starring directly at the sun. Renamon and Azrail was shocked.

Azrail: Wh-what!?

Caleb charged at Azrail in a instant and punched him in the face. He sent him flying through mountains. Caleb immediately got to Azrail and knocked him back towards the lake. Azrail quickly got up and slashes at Caleb. Caleb catches the blade with his hand and knocks him back. Caleb still had the blade in his hand. He holds onto the sword by the handle.

Azrail got back up and growled. He lunges at Caleb and swings at him. Caleb dodges the attack cuts Azrail's arm off. Azrail yells in pain.

Caleb: You wanted more pain didn't you!? Well have some more!!!

Caleb took the sword and slashes upward and slashes Azrail in two. Azrail body parts falls to the ground. Caleb still had the sword held up skyward. He was heavily breathing. He drops the sword on the ground.

Renamon: Caleb?

Caleb turned to Renamon and gave her a thumbs up. He falls over and passes out.

Renamon: Caleb!!

Renamon runs over to Caleb. Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the distance and watched the whole battle from there.

Vegeta: (Something is familiar about that boy. But I just can't put my finger on it.)

Vegeta thinks for a minute and walks off.

Sometime later on a different planet.

Servant: Lord Pola!!

The servant runs into the throne room. Pola was sitting on his throne.

Pola: What?

Servant: The Silent Brotherhood! They have failed!

Pola: WHAT!?

Servant: They mostly have been wiped out. And the survivers have fled. We're running out of opinions! What do we do!?

Pola: *Sigh* If you want something done right...

Pola gets up off his throne.

Pola: You do it yourself.

To Be Continued.

(Sorry this took a little while. I got sick, I got a little distracted on stuff, and sometimes I got lazy. But now I'm back in the game and ready for action. Thanks for sticking around. Don't go away, as the finale of Digimon Heroes Season One is coming soon.)


	15. Delayed Onset Ki Disorder?

Caleb opens his eyes and found himself flying over a field on the brink of destruction. The entire place was on fire, and there was lava coming out of giant cracks in the ground. Caleb looks up and saw the sky in a dark red color. He looks around some more and noticed something familiar about this place.

Caleb: Wait a minute...isn't this the Digital World?

He looks around once more and noticed a figure floating nearby. The figure was the icy blue and white alien from his dream. The alien was buffed up and was covered with cuts, burses, and blood. He was heavily breathing.

Caleb: You again!

The alien lunged at Caleb punched him on the face. He swings at Caleb again. Caleb grabbed his fist and kicked him away. The alien growls.

???: This is the last time you made a fool of me!!

Caleb: Wait wha-

The alien charged at Caleb and punched him in the gut. He swings at him again. Caleb catches the fist, the alien swings at him with his other fist and Caleb caught it. Caleb holds onto his fists and keeps them from moving.

Caleb: No seriously, what are you talking about!?

???: Don't you play dumb with me!!

The alien headbutts Caleb and kicks him to the ground. The alien charged at Caleb and stomps him deeper in the ground. The alien grabs Caleb by the shirt and knocks him to a lonesome, burnt tree. Caleb noticed one pink pellet on the ground next to the tree. He picks up the pellet and realized something.

Caleb: Wait...ain't this the blossom tree from my dream?

The alien walks closer to Caleb. With all his remaining strength, Caleb tries to crawl away from the alien. The alien caught up to Caleb and slams his foot on Caleb's back. Caleb tries to get up but the alien keep his foot on Caleb and held him in place. The alien pointed his finger at Caleb and a small ki ball appeared on the tip of his finger.

???: This is the end for you, monkey.

Caleb struggles to escape but the alien was too strong for him.

???: Farewell, ape.

The alien fires a laser from the tip of his finger and shot though Caleb's chest.

Caleb quickly opens his eyes and sat up. He was breathing fast and was covered in sweat. He checks his chest for the hole the alien shot though him. He sighs in relief when he found out there was no hole in his chest and realized it was all just a bad dream. It was night time. He looks around and found himself in a small camp near a river in the forest. He was laying in a comfortable, handmade sleeping bag. Next to him was a campfire slowly dying out. He looks around for Renamon but didn't see her anywhere. He lays back down with his hands behind his head and gazes up at the stars. Something was bothering him.

Caleb: Hmm. I feel...weird.

He suddenly hears footsteps nearby in the woods. He sits up and looks in the direction where the noise was coming from. A shadowy figure came out of the forest carrying a pile of wood in it's arms. Caleb got a better look at the figure and realized it was Renamon.

Caleb: Renamon?

Renamon: Caleb?!

She drops the wood on the ground and hurries over to him and hugs him tightly.

Renamon: Caleb! You're alright! I was getting worried you would never wake up. You've been out for days.

Caleb hugs her back, comforting her, and letting her know everything is alright.

Caleb: Hey, cheer up. You know it's going to take more than a army to keep me down. As long as I your smile, I know we can pull though anything.

Renamon let's go of Caleb and smiles.

Renamon: So, how do you feel?

Renamon sits next to Caleb.

Caleb: I feel alright. Although, when I woke up, I've been feeling kinda weird. But it's probably nothing. So, where's Beelzemon?

Renamon: He went home after I feed him a senzu bean.

Caleb: Speaking of home, ours kinda blew up didn't it?

Renamon: I'm afraid so.

Caleb: Wait, what about the Dragon Balls? Do we still have them?

Renamon: Yep, there right here.

She unties a bag off her waist and hands it to Caleb. Caleb opens the bag and checks to see if the Dragon Balls were damaged. They were in perfect condition. He sighs in relief and closes the bag.

Caleb: Oh, good. I was afraid they might break.

They sat in silence for a minute till Caleb noticed the fire was going out.

Caleb: Hey Renamon?

Renamon: Hmm?

Caleb points at the dying fire.

Renamon: Oh I forgot. Hold on I got it.

She gets up and picks the firewood she dropped back up and starts working on the fire. After awhile, she cooks herself and Caleb canned beans. She hands Caleb his food and sat next to him.

Caleb: So what now? We don't know where this Pola guy is at, and we don't have a house anymore.

Renamon: It's true we don't know where he's at. But I do know where we can stay.

Caleb: Really? Where?

The next day.

Beelzemon: Welcome to my humble abode.

Caleb: You live here?

Beelzemon: Yeah.

They were outside of Beelzemon's "home". It was a rundown trailer in the middle of the woods. The windows on the trailer were smashed, and it was littered with trash.

Beelzemon: Come on, I'll give ya a grand tour of the place.

Beelzemon opens the door and walks in.

Caleb: So this is Beelzemon's place huh? Welp, I'm heading back to the forest.

Caleb starts walking away. Renamon grabs him by the tail.

Renamon: Come on.

Renamon drags him into the trailer. Beelzemon gave them the "grand tour" and showed them around.

Beelzemon: This is where you'll sleep, Renamon.

Beelzemon points at a recliner chair in the living room.

Caleb: Wait, where am I going to sleep?

Beelzemon: Right this way.

They head outside and he points at a torn, old couch out front.

Caleb: Really?

Beelzemon: Yep.

Caleb: Oh you are just a riot.

Beelzemon: Hehe.

Sometime later, Caleb walks out of a clothing store with a fresh new Gi on and a shopping bag filled with spare Gi, since his clothes was destroyed in the explosion, he had nothing to wear besides the torn pants.

Clerk: Please come again!

Caleb takes off flying though the city. While he was making his way through the city his stomach started growling.

Caleb: (I'm kinda getting hungry. I guess I can stop and get something to eat real quick.)

Caleb knew a restaurant right around the corner and decided to stop there. He misses the turn and flies pass the restaurant. Something wasn't right.

Caleb: Hey what the!? What's going on!? That's not the way I wanted to go!

Caleb struggles to turn, but he kept going forward.

Caleb: Come on! What's happening? It's like my body won't listen to me. Come on! Turn damn you!

Caleb noticed he was flying towards a building. He struggles to stop but he kept flying towards the building.

Caleb: No! No! No! Stop! STOP!!

Caleb immediately stops before nearly hitting the wall face first. Caleb sighs in relief.

Caleb: Man, that was a close one.

Caleb suddenly starts falling towards the ground.

Caleb: Up! UP!!

Caleb starts slowing down before hitting the ground and lands safely on his back.

Caleb: What is happening to me? I gotta hurry back.

Caleb gets up off the ground and hurries back to Beelzemon's trailer. When he got back, he explained what happened to Renamon and Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: So you lost control over your flying ability huh? Are you sure you didn't forget how to fly?

Caleb: Yes I'm sure. I knew how to fly since I was seven, there's was no way I could've forgotten how to fly.

Renamon: This never happened to you before. Caleb, what is going on with you? You're not ill are you?

Caleb: I've been feeling weird since I woke up. But besides that, I feel fine.

Renamon: Hmm. We may have to take you to a doctor and get you checked up.

Caleb: Aww, but I hate going to the doctor.

Renamon: What other choice do we have? We ether take you to the doctor or we won't know what's wrong with you.

Caleb groans.

Caleb: Alright I'll go. But if I hear a single word about needles, I'm outa there.

Sometime later, Caleb and Renamon was in the waiting room waiting to be called on. Renamon looked over to Caleb, he had a nervous look on his face.

Renamon: Are you really afraid of needles?

Caleb: Yeah.

Renamon: Seriously? You can save the world from impending doom and yet whine over a needle.

Caleb: I'm sorry, but I can't help it. It scares me just thinking about it.

He shivers at the thought of needles.

Renamon: Well like it or not, we still have to get you checked on. We don't know what we're dealing with. This could be serious. So be on your best behavior.

Caleb: Okay.

A nurse walks though the door with a clipboard in her arm.

Nurse: Caleb?

Renamon gets up from the chair.

Renamon: Come on.

Caleb groans. He gets up the chair and follows Renamon.

Sometime later, after going though a few tests and a CAT scan, Caleb and Renamon was in the doctor office waiting for the doctor to return with the results. The doctor walks into the room with a clipboard in hand.

Renamon: So did you figure out what's wrong with him doctor?

Doctor: Not really. The results came back positive. He passed all of his physical exams. Normally we never had a problem like this, but we try our best to figure out the problem.

Caleb: So are we good to go doc?

Doctor: Not yet, we still have one last test we have to do.

The doctor digs though the cabinet.

Caleb: And that is?

The doctor takes something out of the cabinet and closes it. He turns around with a needle in his hand. Caleb's eyes widened.

Doctor: We're going to need a sample of your blood to analyze.

Caleb quickly gets off the table and makes a dash for the door. Before he got any further, Renamon grabs him by his shirt.

Renamon: Get back here!

Caleb: NO! I HATE NEEDLES! GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Renamon pulls him back and lays him on the table.

Doctor: Keep him still!

Renamon holds him down on the table. Caleb was kicking and screaming.

Caleb: NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO!!

A group of nurses walks into the room.

Nurse: Is everything alright in here?

Doctor: Yes everything is fine, help me keep him still!

The nurses helps the doctor and Renamon keep Caleb still. Caleb struggles to escape. The doctor starts looking for a vein.

Renamon: Caleb! Calm down!

Caleb keeps screaming and struggling.

Doctor: Ah! Here we are.

The doctor finds a vein and wipes it with a alcohol wipe.

Caleb: NO!! PLEASE DON'T IT!!

The aims the needle at the vein.

Doctor: I promise, you won't feel a thing.

The doctor sticks the needle into Caleb's arm. Caleb let's out a shout that was heard from a block away. The doctor pulls the needle out of Caleb's arm. He calms down. Renamon and the nurses sighs in relief.

Doctor: Whoops. I missed the vein. Let's try again shall we?

Caleb: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Caleb went back kicking and screaming. Renamon and the nurses held him back down.

Sometime later, Caleb and Renamon walks out of the hospital with Caleb having alot of bandaids on his arm. Renamon looked at Caleb with disappointed look. Caleb nervously smiles and looks away.

A few hours later, Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon was relaxing in the trailer.

Renamon: So what's our next move?

Beelzemon: I say we find out where Pola is hiding and smash his face in!

Renamon: What do you think Caleb? Caleb?

Caleb didn't answer, he was too busy thinking about the dream he had last night.

Renamon: Caleb?

Caleb: Hmm? Oh I'm sorry, I was thinking about something, anyway what did you say?

Renamon: What's our next move?

Caleb: Well of course we need to find out where Pola is hiding and-

Caleb was interrupted when a man with black spiky hair and a orange Gi appeared out of nowhere and next to Caleb. The man places his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

???: Sorry, I need to barrow Caleb for a minute.

The man places two fingers up against his forehead and disappeared with Caleb.

Renamon: ...

Beelzemon: ...

They stayed in silence processing what just happened.

Beelzemon: ...So Caleb just got kidnapped. What now?

Meanwhile, The man appeared on a small planet with Caleb. Caleb looked around in shock.

Caleb: What...what just happened!? Where am I!?

???: You're at King Kai's place.

Caleb: Who are you!?

Goku: Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Goku.

Caleb: You're Son Goku?

Goku: Yep.

Caleb: Hey! It's nice to finally meet you. You really helped me pull though that last battle I had.

Goku: Hehe. It was nothing.

Caleb: So, why did you brought me here?

Goku: King Kai wanted to talk to you.

Caleb: King Kai?

???: He's referring to me.

Caleb turned around and saw a short, chubby, blue creature with a monkey and a flying cricket.

Caleb: You're King Kai?

King Kai: That's right. This is Bubbles.

The monkey waves.

King Kai: And this is Gregory.

Caleb: Nice to meet y'all. So what am I doing here?

King Kai: After you and Goku finished talking, I watched the fight you had with Azrail. Pretty impressive pulling off a Kaio-ken times eighty like that. Not even Goku has reached that level yet.

Goku: Wait, you can use the Kaio-ken too?

Caleb: Yeah, I learned it from my grandpa a long time ago.

King Kai: You know, I was the one who taught your grandpa the Kaio-ken. I even taught him the Spirit Bomb.

Caleb: Yeah I remember using that move.

King Kai: Anyway, I noticed you were having trouble with flying correct?

Caleb: Yeah.

King Kai: Well that's because you may have a delayed onset Ki disorder.

Caleb: Huh?

King Kai: By now you must know that the Kaio-ken is very dangerous and it can do some serious damage to the user's body. And pulling off a Kaio-ken times eighty should have killed you. You're lucky to be alive. However, when you used the Kaio-ken time eighty, you were using your Ki recklessly. Which in result it affected your flying ability and any other abilities that requires Ki. But I don't know if that's the case. Follow me and we'll get you checked on.

Caleb: Does it involves needles?

King Kai: No.

Caleb: Okay good.

Shortly after, King Kai examined Caleb for the symptom. While he was getting examined, Goku noticed Caleb's tail.

Goku: Hey, isn't that a Saiyan tail?

Caleb: What this? Yeah, why?

Goku: So that means you're a Saiyan too! Can you go Super Saiyan?

Caleb: Super Saiyan?

Caleb remembers Vegeta going Super Saiyan when he sparred with him.

Caleb: I don't think so.

Goku: Man that's to bad. Hey! Maybe we can train together someday and I could teach you how to become a Super Saiyan.

Caleb: That would be great.

King Kai gets finished examining Caleb.

King Kai: It's just as I thought. I'm afraid you have the delayed onset Ki disorder.

Caleb: Is there a cure for it?

King Kai: Not really, but it's like a sprained ankle, just lay off of it for a while and it will heal itself. But I must warn you, if you continue to push yourself recklessly, you might not even get stronger anymore, got that?

Caleb: Yes sir.

King Kai: The Kaio-ken is a useful technique, but it is also very dangerous, use it wisely.

Caleb: I will, thanks.

King Kai: You should head back now, I'm sure your friends need you.

Caleb: Alright, thanks again.

Goku: Okay, let's go.

Goku places his hand on Caleb's shoulder and disappeared with him. They teleported outside of Beelzemon's trailer.

Caleb: Thanks a bunch.

Goku: Anytime. I got to get going. Good luck on your adventures.

Goku places two fingers on his forehead and vanishes. Renamon and Beelzemon walks out of the trailer and noticed Caleb.

Renamon: Caleb!

Renamon hurries over to Caleb.

Renamon: What happened?

Caleb: I went to see a doctor that didn't stick a needle in me.

Renamon: You're really not letting that one go, are you?

Caleb: No.

He explains what happened, and about the delayed onset Ki disorder while they walked to the city.

Beelzemon: So that's what happened huh?

Caleb: Yeah. It kinda sucks because I won't be able to fight or train for a while. Where are we heading anyway?

Renamon: We're going to Capsule Corp to see if we can pinpoint the location of the other Dragon Balls, if we can find the Dragon Balls, we can find Pola.

Caleb: Where are the Dragon Balls we have by the way?

Renamon: They're back at Beelzemon's trailer.

Caleb: Are you sure that's a good idea to leave them there?

Beelzemon: Don't worry I hid them where no one can never find them.

Caleb: Let me guess, you hid them under your mattress?

Beelzemon: Look, it's not like anybody is looking for them, we already took out the Silent Brotherhood.

Caleb: That was me and Renamon! You was out cold!

Beelzemon: I could've beaten all their asses if I wanted to!

Caleb: Why didn't you?

Beelzemon: I...wasn't in the mood.

Caleb: Yeah right.

Beelzemon: Are you calling me a liar!?

Caleb: Oh, no, no, no, no...*pfft* Yeah.

Beelzemon growls.

Renamon: Both of you, stop it.

Caleb: He started it.

They continued arguing. Little did they know, they was being watched by a little flying drone.

Sometime later, they reached Capsule Corp.

Caleb: Hey guys, I'm going to have a look around, I'll meet you guys later.

Renamon: Okay.

Caleb heads in a different direction while Renamon and Beelzemon goes inside. Caleb walks around the place with his hands behind his head. Vegeta peeks around the corner and spies on Caleb.

Vegeta: (Something is familiar about him. It's like I seen him before, but where?)

Vegeta thinks about his past to see if he recognizes Caleb. Caleb turns around and notices Vegeta.

Caleb: Oh, hi Vegeta!

Caleb waves. Vegeta goes back behind the corner.

Caleb: Okay...bye?

Caleb keeps walking. Later, Caleb met up with Renamon, Beelzemon, and Bulma out in a open field.

Caleb: Hey guys, what did I miss?

Renamon: Caleb, good news, we found the location of the Dragon Balls.

Caleb: Are they under Beelzemon's mattress?

Beelzemon growls.

Renamon: No, not those. The other Dragon Balls. They're on some deserted planet.

Caleb: So how do we get there?

Bulma: With this.

Bulma pulls out a capsule out of pocket. Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon stared at the capsule in confusion.

Caleb: What are we going to do with this?

Bulma: Watch.

Bulma presses a button on top of the capsule and throws it. Smoke comes out of the capsule. The smoke clears, revealing a round spaceship that wasn't there before.

Caleb: Whoa, that's amazing!

Bulma: Shall we take a look inside?

Renamon: Sure.

They went inside and Bulma showed them around the ship. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a gravity chamber for training.

Bulma: So what do you think?

Renamon: This will work perfect. We'll take it.

Bulma: Alright, just return it when you're finished and stay safe.

Renamon: We will, thanks.

Bulma: You're welcome.

Bulma leaves the spaceship.

Caleb: So what now?

Renamon: We should pack our things, it's going to be a long trip, so let's leave as soon as possible.

Caleb: Okay.

Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon goes back to the trailer and packs their belongings and left the Dragon Balls behind. They returned to the spaceship.

Renamon: Is everyone ready?

Caleb and Beelzemon nods.

Renamon: Alright let's go.

They started up the spaceship and took off to the deserted planet.


	16. The Twins!

The next few days the spaceship flies though the cosmos heading for the deserted planet. The ship was on autopilot so Renamon and Beelzemon can train in the gravity chamber. Caleb was in his bedroom resting, trying to sleep away the delayed onset ki disorder. In the gravity chamber, Renamon and Beelzemon was having a sparring match while dodging lasers being shot from the turrets on the wall at the same time.

Beelzemon leaps into the air with his arm pulled back. Renamon hops out of the way. Beelzemon slams his fist on the floor. He notices a laser coming straight of him. He hops back with the laser nearly hitting him. Renamon back flips onto the wall and leaps towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon saw her coming.

Renamon came at Beelzemon with her feet first trying to dropkick him. Beelzemon dodges out of the way. Renamon went pass him and quickly turned around and threw multiple punches at him. Beelzemon knocks the punches away and kicked her across the room.

Renamon regains her balance and saw a laser coming towards her. She rolls out of the way and the laser hits the floor. Renamon and Beelzemon charged straight for each other and headbutted each other in the head. The impact knocked them both to opposite sides of the room. A laser hits Renamon in the chest. The turrets shuts down and the gravity went back to normal.

Computer: Training simulation ended.

Renamon and Beelzemon sits up and rubs their head.

Beelzemon: Hehe. Looks like I win this time!

Renamon: This isn't a competition. We have to take this seriously.

Beelzemon: Aw come on. What's wrong with having a little fun?

Renamon: You saw how Pola flicked your bullet away. If we were to get to his level, we have to train hard.

Beelzemon: Okay fine.

Renamon and Beelzemon decided to have a little break before continuing with their training. Beelzemon sits down on a bench next to the door and Renamon reaches into a little fridge and grabs two water bottles. She tosses a water bottle to Beelzemon. He catches the bottle and takes a drink. Renamon closes the fridge and sits next to him.

Beelzemon: So...

Renamon: What?

Beelzemon: Where did you two meet?

Renamon: Me and Caleb?

Beelzemon: Yeah.

Renamon: Oh, we met up at the Digital Martial Arts Tournament. We were both contestants. I was there minding my own business, waiting for the tournament to begin till I looked over and saw Caleb staring at me. You would not believe how bad he was blushing. Then the tournament started. It was the final match when me and Caleb got in the ring together. I was ready for a fight, but Caleb wasn't, he just stood there smiling. Once the match started Caleb just walked out of the ring and gave me the win. I was left wondering why he did it. So we met up and he confessed his feelings to me. It was wonderful moment we had. Till...tragedy stuck. There was a scream coming from the party. So we went to investigate and what Caleb saw left him speechless. The Silent Brotherhood murdered his Grandfather. Then he took off after them in rage. And that's how this whole thing started.

Beelzemon: Huh. I was actually thinking y'all met on some dating site, but, wow.

Renamon: Yeah it was rough for him. I haven't seen him for two weeks after that. His Grandfather was all that he had in his life.

Beelzemon: That's pretty rough.

Renamon: Yeah. Yeah it is.

They sat in silence for a while. Beelzemon clears his throat and gets up.

Beelzemon: Well, we should get back to training.

Renamon: Alright.

They continued with their training.

A few days later, they finally reached the deserted planet. Renamon knocks on Caleb's bedroom door.

Renamon: Caleb, we're here! Get up!

Caleb heard Renamon and sits up from his bed. He stretches and yawns. He gets out of bed and sluggishly walks out of the room.

Caleb: Hey guys.

Renamon: Hey Caleb, how do you feel?

Caleb: Tired.

After they got finished eating breakfast, Caleb went back into his room and came back out with his Gi on.

Renamon: Before we go, we need to check if you can control your Ki again.

Caleb: Alright.

Caleb holds out his hand and concentrates. He tries to make a ball of Ki but nothing happened. He puts his hand back down.

Caleb: I tried my hardest, but nothing is happening.

Renamon: Hmm. All I can say is stay here and rest.

Caleb: What about you guys?

Renamon: We're going after Pola.

Caleb: Are you sure?

Renamon: Yes. Don't worry.

Renamon places her paw on Caleb's shoulder.

Renamon: We're ready.

Caleb thinks for a minute.

Caleb: Alright. I'm counting on you.

Renamon: Thanks Caleb. We won't let you down.

Renamon and Beelzemon left Caleb and the ship and heads in the direction of the Dragon Balls.

A hour later, they were walking though the wasteland when suddenly the Dragon Radar starts acting up.

Renamon: Ugh! Not now.

Renamon taps it to make it start working but it kept glitching.

Renamon: Come on you stupid piece of junk!

Renamon keeps tapping it harder and harder. While Renamon was working on the Dragon Radar, Beelzemon has a look around. He walks over to a wide canyon and looks down. Renamon gives up and tosses the Dragon Radar away.

Beelzemon: Uhh, Renamon?

Renamon: Yeah?

Beelzemon: I'm starting to believe that this planet isn't deserted as we thought it would be.

Renamon: Why, what'd you mean?

Renamon walks over to Beelzemon and looks down into the canyon.

Renamon: Whoa.

Down in the canyon was a thousand of little green aliens being used as slaves. There was other aliens in uniform and carrying guns, watching over the slaves to make sure they don't step out of line. The slaves were building something. A elder alien drops a large metal pipe and falls to the ground coughing.

Young alien: Grandfather!

The young alien runs over to the elder alien.

Elder alien: Worry not young one, I just inhale a little bit of rust.

The elder coughs again. The young alien hears someone walking towards them. The young alien quickly turns around.

Young alien: No wait! If you are angry, use your whip on me, I can take it.

It turns out it was Renamon and Beelzemon.

Renamon: No we're not with them. We won't hurt you.

Renamon said in a sweet voice.

Young alien: Oh. Okay then.

The young alien turns back to the elder and helps him up.

Beelzemon: So, are you guys slaves or...

Young alien: Oh yeah. A alien from a different planet came here and forced us to do their work against our will. And if we step out of line, well-

A soldier landed next to the young alien and tossed him away from the elder.

Soldier: No stepping out of line runt!

Young alien: I-I'm sorry!

The soldier pulls out a whip.

Soldier: Sorry doesn't get you nowhere! It's time to teach you a lesson!

The soldier whips the young alien in the back multiple times. With every hit, the young alien shouts in pain.

Elder alien: No! Stop!

The elder alien runs over to the young alien and covers him.

Elder alien: Please stop! He had enough! He's just a child!

The soldier takes out his gun and aims at them.

Soldier: I don't care what he is! Now get out of the way or I'll kill you both!

The elder refuses to move.

Soldier: Your choice.

The elder shuts his eyes. Just before the soldier was about to pull the trigger, Renamon charged in and kick him in the face. The soldier crashed into the wall. The other soldiers noticed and surrounded Renamon and Beelzemon with their guns aimed at them. Renamon and Beelzemon got ready for a fight.

???: Put your guns away! There is no need for fighting.

The soldiers herd the voice and looked up at the top of the canyon. A light blue alien in his teens was standing on the edge of the canyon. He has white, short, spiky hair. He's wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a dark blue vest and white cargo shorts with red and white sneakers.

Soldier #1: G-general Jack?

Another light blue alien in her teens walks up next to Jack.

???: Pola wants to see them.

She has long white hair. She's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pink vest and has a pink skirt and white leggings with pink shoes.

Soldier #2: General Jill!

The soldiers did what they were told and lowered their guns. General Jack and Jill leaps off the edge and lands in front of Renamon and Beelzemon.

Jack: So... You're the ones who gave pops a hard time.

Beelzemon: Pops?

Renamon: You're the general?

Jack: That's right toots.

Renamon: You're pretty young to be general.

Jack: Heh. Don't let our appearance fool you, we're general for a reason.

Jill: Our father has been expecting you for quite some time.

Beelzemon: Wait, father? What are you talking about, you look nothing like Pola.

Jack: That's another story for later. Follow me, pops is expecting you.

Beelzemon takes out his shotgun and aims it up against Jack's head. The soldiers aims their guns at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: I don't take orders from a brat!

Jack grins. Jack snatches the shotgun out of Beelzemon's hand and grabs him by the arm.

Beelzemon: Hey! What the-

Jack breaks Beelzemon's arm. Beelzemon shouts in pain and falls to his knees. Jack aims the shotgun up against Beelzemon's head.

Jack: Heh.

Jack drops the shotgun in front of Beelzemon.

Jack: Should've listened. Now, let's not keep pops waiting.

Jack starts walking off. Renamon helps Beelzemon up off the ground. Beelzemon snaps his arm back in place and Renamon hands him a senzu bean to help with the healing.

Beelzemon: Grr. I'll show that shit stain who he's messing with.

Beelzemon eats the senzu bean and they were forced to follow Jack.

After a short walk they reached Pola's ship and entered. They walked down the corridor and entered the throne room where Pola was waiting.

Jack: Hey pops, look who it is.

Pola: Ah! Renamon! Beelzemon! How delightful it is to see you again. I see that the Silent Brotherhood failed to do their job. Again. So what can I help you with today?

Beelzemon: You can go ahead and kill yourself and save us the trouble.

Pola: You're here for the Dragon Balls I presume?

Beelzemon: And to beat your ass into the ground, yes.

Pola: Are you really that determined to stop me?

Pola chuckles.

Pola: That's adorable. But I'm afraid that your trip here was pointless. You see, I already won.

Renamon: What are you talking about? You don't even have the rest of the Dragon Balls.

Beelzemon: Yeah! And I hid it where you would never them!

Pola: Wait, let me guess...

A little drone flies into the throne room and hovers next to Pola. The little drone shows a video of Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon walking through the forest.

Caleb (on screen): You hid them under your mattress?

The video ends and the drone flies out of the room. Renamon on Beelzemon was left speechless.

Pola: How is the monkey doing anyway?

Beelzemon: Crap.

Pola: I thought so. Execute them!

Two soldiers moved in front of Renamon and Beelzemon and aimed their guns at their heads. Renamon and Beelzemon looked over to each other and slightly nods.

Pola: Once you're dead, I'm going on a little house hunt. And once I have all the Dragon Balls I will-

Renamon quickly throws her paws over the center of her face. Beelzemon immediately looks away.

Renamon: SOLAR FLARE!!

A bright, white, light came from Renamon and blinded everyone in the room besides her and Beelzemon. Shortly after, Pola regains his sight and saw the soldiers lying dead on the floor and Renamon and Beelzemon was nowhere to be seen. Renamon and Beelzemon was running out of the ship with the remaining Dragon Balls in Renamon's arms.

Beelzemon: Hurry! We have to get back to the ship before-

Jack and Jill appeared in front of them. They stop in their tracks.

Beelzemon: Shit. Renamon, run! I'll hold them off!

Renamon runs in the other direction. Jill teleported in front of her.

Jill: Going somewhere?

Jill charges at Renamon and kicks her in the face, knocking her back and dropping the Dragon Balls. Renamon regains her balance and charges at Jill. She swipes her claws at Jill and misses.

Renamon: Hey! Where did you-

Jill reappears and punches Renamon in the face. Renamon swings at her again and misses.

Renamon: Stay still you little-

Jill reappears again and hits her over the head with her elbow and disappears again.

Beelzemon throws a barrage of punches at Jack. Jack blocks all of the attacks with his leg and with his arms crossed.

Jack: Come on, is that the best you got?

Beelzemon: Grrr! I'll make you regret for what you did to me earlier!!

Jack: Hey do me a favor and actually try harder, you're boring me.

Beelzemon yells in anger and his punches became more and more faster. Jack teleports behind Beelzemon and knocked him across the field with his foot. Beelzemon quickly gets back on his feet and draws a pentagram with his cannon.

Beelzemon: You want me to try harder?! Fine!! CORONA DESTROYER!!!

Beelzemon fires though the pentagram and it goes straight for Jack. Jack holds his hand up at the incoming blast. The blast made contact with Jack's hand and he adsorbs the blast with his hand. Beelzemon was shocked.

Jack: Oh I'm sorry, was that yours?

Jack aims his hand at Beelzemon.

Jack: Here, I'll give it back.

Jack fires the Corona Destroyer back at Beelzemon. Beelzemon leaps out of the way and nearly got hit.

Renamon and Jill was throwing punches at each other while Beelzemon was throwing punches at Jack and he was dodging every attack.

Jack: Hey sis? Can we trade places? This one is boring.

Jill: Alright.

Jack and Jill vanishes.

Beelzemon: Hey get back here! I'm not done with you yet!

Jill appeared and knees Beelzemon in the face. Jack appeared in the sky and comes down with a kick ready. Renamon leaps out of the way and Jack slams his foot into the ground. He puts his hands together and aims at Renamon. He fires a barrage of ki blasts at her. Renamon evades the ki blasts and charges at Jack. Jack crosses his arms over his face and blocked Renamon's attack. The impact created a crater around Renamon and Jack. Renamon and Jack throws punches at each other.

Jill charges at Beelzemon with a leg sticking out at him. Beelzemon grabs her foot and tosses her across the field. Jill flips back to her feet and Beelzemon charged at her with a punch ready. Jill grabs him by the fist and hits him in the head with the back of her hand and kicks him in the back of the head.

After getting a major beat down by Jack and Jill, Renamon and Beelzemon was next to each other and were both badly injured.

Jack: Hey sis, wanna show them our special move?

Jill: We haven't did it in a while, so I might be a little rusty.

Jack: You'll be fine.

Jack and Jill teleports next to each other and raises their hands in the air. A big, blue ki ball appeared over Jack's hands and a pink ki ball appeared over Jill's hands. They push the two ki balls together and a large lavender colored ki ball was created.

Jack Jill: TWIN CANNON!

They thrust the ki ball towards Renamon and Beelzemon and fired a beam at them. Renamon and Beelzemon was too injured to move. The beam hits Renamon and Beelzemon.

Jack: See? I told you would be arig- Huh?

The smoke cleared and Renamon and Beelzemon was the ground, barely alive.

Jack: They will not stay down, can they? Come on, let's go finish them off.

Jack and Jill walks over to Renamon and Beelzemon. Jack grabs Renamon by her mane, lifts her up and makes a small ki ball in his hand.

Jack: Man, what a let down. I was hoping for a challenge from you guys. But I guess we can't always get what we want, can we?

Jack pulls the ki ball back.

Renamon: You want a challenge? ...Fine.

Jack: Hmm?

Renamon suddenly bursts into a bright white light and blasted Jack and Jill away. Jack and Jill looked up at Renamon. The glow around her vanishes. She digivolved to Dark Renamon and gave Jack and Jill a cold stare.

Dark Renamon: I'll give you one.

Jack: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Jack charges at Dark Renamon and swings at her. Dark Renamon dodges the attack and slams him into the ground and kicked him across the field. Jill charged at her from behind. Without turning around, Dark Renamon hits Jill in the face with the back of her fist and sent her flying. Jack got back up and fired a barrage of ki blasts at her. She charges towards Jack while dodging the ki blasts and uppercuts him in the jaw and sent him flying to the air.

Jill kicked Dark Renamon in the back, she turned around and grabbed Jill by the leg and lands a devastating blow on her face. Jack charges at Dark Renamon with a attack ready. Dark Renamon throws Jill at him. Jack catches Jill and they landed on the ground.

Jack: You've been holding out on us. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. But we're running on a time limit here, so let's hurry up and end this.

Jack and Jill threw their hands in the air and creates a blue and pink ki ball. They combine the two ki balls and creates a large lavender ki ball.

Jack Jill: Twin Cannon!!

They fired their attack at Dark Renamon. She doesn't move. The beam hits her and smoke went everywhere. Jack and Jill was waiting for the smoke to clear. Razor sharp leafs suddenly came flying out of the smoke and towards Jack and Jill. They quickly fly into the air and dodges the leafs. The smoke cleared, revealing Dark Renamon who was unharmed. Jack and Jill charged at her and hits her in the guts at the same time. This knocked her back a little bit. She knocks Jack and Jill off of her and charges at Jack. Jack regains his balance and they clashed. They were throwing punches at each other. Jack swings at Dark Renamon, she vanishes and reappears behind Jack. She kicked him up in the air and leaps towards him. She grabs him by the foot, spun him around and threw him across the field.

A ki blast hits her in the back. She staggers a little. She looked back and saw Jill. She gave Jill a look and Jill became scared. Dark Renamon turned around and spreads her arms apart.

Dark Renamon: Diamond...

Jill turned and ran. Dark Renamon appeared above Jill with a thousand razor sharp leafs.

Dark Renamon: STORM!!

She fired her attack and hits Jill. Dust went everywhere. Shortly after, the dust clears, reviling a destroyed robotic corpse lying on the ground. Dark Renamon and Jack was shocked.

Dark Renamon: What the!? A robot!?

Jack: You...killed Jill!?

Jack went quiet. Suddenly, he grins.

Jack: ...Good.

Jack gets on his feet, takes off his vest and rips his shirt apart. A part of Jill's robotic body comes off and floats to Jack. The part enters though Jack's chest. His whole body started glowing and changing shape. Dark Renamon covered her eyes with her arm to keep from going blind. A minute later, the glowing stopped. Dark Renamon lowered her arm and saw Jack in a totally different form. He is alot more taller and slender with long white hair. Dark Renamon can feel his strength raised dramatically. Jack flips his hair back and looks over to Dark Renamon.

Dark Renamon: Just what are you exactly?

Jack: By now I'm sure you figured out that we aren't really orgasmic. You see, we are machines made by our pops, Pola. He built us to deal with pests like you. Thanks to you, I have obtain my ultimate form. You was a good challenge Renamon, but I say we finish this, here and now.

Jack releases a wave of energy around him and Dark Renamon crossed her arms over her face, blocking the impact. She lowers her arms and saw Jack charging at her. She bends over backwards and Jack flew over her. Jack stops himself and lunges back at Dark Renamon. She quickly gets back up and turns around. She throws up her arms and blocks Jack's attack. Jack swings at her again and she dodged the attack and grabbed him by his arm. She tossed him over her shoulder and threw him across the field. Jack regained his balance and looked up. He saw Dark Renamon charging towards him. Dark Renamon swings at him and he evades the attack. He knees Dark Renamon in the gut. Dark Renamon grabs his knee and slams him to the ground. Jack immediately rolls over and Dark Renamon slams her foot into the ground. Jack sweeps her off her feet with a kick and tackles her. They rolled across the ground. Dark Renamon kicks him to the air and lunges at him. She grabbed him by his face and slams him to the ground. She gets on top of him and land some punches on his face. Jack punches her on the side of her face. They rolled over again. Jack was on top of her and land some blows on her. Dark Renamon grabbed his face and slowly gets up. Jack knocks her hand off of him and lands a devastating punch on her. She got knocked across the field and digivolved back to her normal form. She slowly gets back up and looks up at Jack. Jack makes a lavender ki ball in one hand and holds it behind him.

Jack: THIS IS YOUR END!

Jack fires a powerful lavender beam at Renamon. Renamon holds out her paws and catches the beam. She struggles to hold the beam.

Jack: Still got some fight left in you fox face? I would love to fight you more, but time is running out.

Jack creates a lavender ki ball in his other hand.

Jack: So let's make the last few minuets count!

He fires a second ki beam and combines both beams into one stronger blast. The beam pushes Renamon back. She uses all of her strength to push the beam back. She looks back and saw she was slowly moving towards a canyon cliff. She tries to push harder. Jack was grinning and chuckling. A blast came out of nowhere and hits Jack in the back and weakens him. He looks back and saw Beelzemon with his cannon aimed at him.

Beelzemon: Only I...get to call her...fox face.

Beelzemon passes out and falls to the ground. Renamon was nearly off the cliff. She slowly pushes the beam back thanks to Beelzemon. She breaks through the beam and makes a mad dash to Jack.

Jack: OHHH SHIT!!

Renamon slices Jack in half with her claw and falls to the ground in exhaustion. Jack was defeated. A minute later, she gets up and eats a senzu bean. She walks over to Beelzemon and helps him up and feeds him a senzu bean.

Beelzemon: Alright we're done here, let's get the Dragon Balls and get out of here.

Renamon: Right.

They pick the Dragon Ball up off the ground and hurries to the ship. A Dragon Ball falls out of Renamon's arms and rolls over to Jack's robotic corpse.

Renamon: Hold on I dropped one.

They stopped and Renamon walks over to the Dragon Ball. She bends over and grabbed the ball. A hand grabbed her by the arm. She looks over and saw Jack looking at her. He was still alive. Jack's body started glowing.

Jack: IF I'M GOING DOWN, YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!!

He was about self-destruct. Beelzemon immediately grabs Jack and pulls him off of Renamon and threw him in the air. He aims his cannon at him and fires. Jack gets hit by the blast and exploded.

Beelzemon: That was too damn close.

They felt a presence behind them and turned around. It was Pola and his army.

Beelzemon: Shit.

Pola: Going somewhere?

Renamon and Beelzemon grabbed the Dragon Balls and ran. A group of soldiers appeared and blocked their path. They turned and ran in another direction. Another group of soldiers blocked their path. They looked around and found themselves surrounded. Pola lands next to them.

Pola: I'm sorry but I think you have something of ours. We would appreciate it if you would kindly hand them over.

Renamon: And if we don't?

Pola: Then we will have to take it by force. And trust me, nobody wants that to happen.

Beelzemon: I'll take those chances!

Beelzemon charges at Pola with a punch ready. He swings at Pola. Pola rises a finger and stops Beelzemon punch with it. Beelzemon and Renamon was shocked. Pola makes a tiny ki ball with his finger and presses it up against Beelzemon's fist.

Pola: Die!

The ki ball exploded and blasted Beelzemon back and he fell into the canyon.

Renamon: Beelzemon!!

Renamon looks back at Pola. He was grinning. Renamon drops the Dragon Balls on the ground and held her paws over her face.

Renamon: SOLAR-

Pola punches her before she had a chance. Renamon swings at Pola. Pola effortlessly dodges the attack and hits her. She attacks again. Pola dodges the attack and lands devastating blow on her chest. She falls to the ground gasping for air. Pola wraps his tail around Renamon's neck and lefts her up. She struggles to escape. Pola tightens his grip and chokes her. She struggles more. Seconds passed. She slowly stops struggling and because motionless. Pola tosses her into the canyon with Beelzemon.

Pola: We're done here. Get the Dragon Balls, we heading for Earth.

Solider #1: What about the slaves sir?

Pola: Kill them all, we have no use for them anymore.

Solider #1: Yes sir.

Solider #2: Sir! The scouts found the Saiyan, he's currently in a ship resting. Shall we exterminate him while we got the chance?

Pola: No. Let him go.

Solider #2: What!? But sir...why?

Pola: I want him to see the failure him and his friends has done.

Solider #2: ...Understood sir.

The soldiers collected the Dragon Balls and made their way back to the ship. A hour later, they got in the ship and took off for Earth. Pola grins and laughs as they left Caleb back on the planet.


	17. The Puppet Master!

The next day, Caleb slowly opens his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. He sits up and rubs him tried eyes. He let's out a yawn and stretches. He gets out of bed and looks out the window.

Caleb: We're still here? This is taking longer than I thought.

Caleb walks out of his room and looks around.

Caleb: Renamon? Beelzemon? Are you here?

No answer.

Caleb: Hmm. I guess I can go look for them, but first.

Caleb holds out his hand and concentrates. He makes a ki ball without any trouble at all.

Caleb: Alright, back to a hundred percent, now I can go look for them.

Caleb goes back into his room and gets dressed. He walks back out while putting on his wristbands. He walks out of the ship and looks around. He looks down on the ground and saw footprints. He takes a closer look.

Caleb: No doubt, these are their footprints.

He follows the footprints into the wasteland. Sometime later, he was walking along a canyon following the footprints till he saw something on the ground. He bends over and picks it up. He wipes the dust off of it. It was the Dragon Radar. Caleb looked around to see if Renamon or Beelzemon was nearby. He saw nothing but a empty wasteland. He notices the footprints were leading to the edge of the canyon. He puts the Dragon Radar in his pocket and walks towards the edge. Caleb looks over the edge and what he saw shocked him. Down in the canyon was a thousand corpses of little green aliens lying on the ground.

Caleb: (What happened here? Did Renamon and Beelzemon do this? But they look so innocent, there's no way Renamon could've done this. Except for Beelzemon. I won't be surprised if he did this.)

Caleb suddenly feels a weak energy signal in the canyon. He immediately recognized who it was.

Caleb: (Renamon!)

Caleb quickly takes off to the energy signal. He flies through the canyon looking for Renamon. He spots her laying unconscious on a pile of rocks.

Caleb: Renamon!!

He quickly flies down to Renamon and sits her upright. He digs in his pocket and pulls out his digivice. He scrolls though the menu and presses "heal". Renamon's body started glowing and her wounds were healed. She stops glowing and slowly opens her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a moment. Her vision quickly cleared and saw Caleb holding her.

Renamon: Caleb?

Caleb: Renamon, I'm here, what happened?

Renamon: I'm sorry, but...Pola got away with the Dragon Balls and is heading for Earth. I'm sorry, I shouldn't left without you.

Caleb: Hey it's alright, no need to beat yourself up. We all make mistakes sometimes.

Renamon: Thanks Caleb.

They hugged for a minute.

Caleb: Hey. Where's Beelzemon?

??? (muffled): In here!!

Caleb and Renamon heard the voice and moved towards it. The voice came from under a pile of large rocks.

Caleb: Beelzemon? Are you in there?

Beelzemon (muffled): Yes! Now get me outta here!!

Caleb and Renamon moved the rocks and helped Beelzemon, however, he looked a bit...different.

Beelzemon?: Ugh, it's about time you showed up! I was dying of heatstroke under those rocks!

Caleb: Uhh, Beelzemon?

Beelzemon?: What!?

Caleb: Is that really you?

Beelzemon?: Of course it is, who else would it be!?

Caleb: I'm sorry but, it's just that you look...smaller.

Beelzemon?: Smaller?! What do you mean by "smaller"!? I feel fin-

Beelzemon looked down at his hands and noticed he was wearing red gloves.

Beelzemon?: Wait... Wha?

He looks down at the rest of his body. He notice he was purple and was wearing a red bandana and was a lot smaller than Caleb and Renamon. His eyes widen.

Beelzemon?: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Caleb: Uh, are you okay?

Beelzemon?: NO I'M NOT OKAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS TO REACH THAT FORM!?!

Caleb: ...No.

Beelzemon?: OF COURSE YOU DON'T, YOU'RE NOT A DIGIMON!!

While Beelzemon was throwing a tantrum, Caleb turned to Renamon.

Caleb: Uh Renamon? What's wrong with him?

Renamon: He reverted back to his rookie form, Impmon, mainly because he took to much damage. We were not ready to take on Pola.

Caleb: I still get to call him Beelzemon right?

Renamon: No.

Impmon gets finished throwing a tantrum and sighs.

Impmon: Alright listen here, if we are going after Pola, I need to get back to my mega form. As much as I hate to say it, I need your help. Caleb, I need you to be my tam- HHhuUUr--HeErk!

Impmon gags before finishing his sentence.

Impmon: I need you to be my t- HhuUr!

His stomach heaves.

Caleb: I need to be your what?

Impmon: I need you to be my tamer, so I can go back to my mega form. There, I said it!

Caleb: You need me to be your tamer? Is it even possible to have two digimon?

Renamon: It's possible, but it's not common. It's rare seeing a tamer having more than one partner.

Caleb: Mmm, I don't know Beelze- I mean Impmon. It's like she said, it might not even work.

Impmon leaps up to Caleb, latches on to his shirt and got up close to his face.

Impmon: Look, you need me. If we're going toe to toe with Pola, I need to be in my mega form, otherwise I'll be tossed around like a paper plate in a hurricane!

Impmon hops off of Caleb's chest.

Impmon: I seen what Pola is capable of. If we are going to blast his ass to oblivion I have to be in my mega form. So...

Impmon holds out his hand.

Impmon: Are you with me or not?

Caleb thinks for a second.

Caleb: Alright.

Caleb kneels down to Impmon's level and holds out his hand.

Caleb: Let's give this a shot.

They shook hands. Nothing happened.

Caleb: Uhh... Did it work?

Impmon: Ugh. Hold on, let's try it again.

They shook hands again. Nothing still happened.

Caleb: Are we doing right?

Impmon: Check your digivice, it must've work.

Caleb takes out his digivice and turns it on.

Caleb: Nope. It says I'm still partners with Renamon.

Impmon: Come on!

Impmon grabs Caleb's hand and violently shakes it a couple of times.

Impmon: How about now!?

Caleb: Nope.

Impmon: ARRGGGHHH!!!

Impmon shakes Caleb's hand harder. Caleb nearly lost his balance and fell.

Caleb: AHH!

Impmon: NOW!?

Caleb: No.

Impmon: DAMMIT!!

He let's go of Caleb's hand.

Caleb: Well it was worth a try I guess.

Impmon: Humph. I guess I have to reach my mega form the old fashion way.

Caleb: Hey Renamon, remember how you told us about how your old partner left you for Impmon?

Renamon: Yeah, why?

Caleb: How did she change it from you to Impmon? I don't see a option for it anywhere on the digivice.

Renamon: Honestly, I have no idea how she did it either. Impmon, do you know?

Impmon: No not really.

Caleb: Well, I guess you have to reach your mega form though training. Anyway, we should hurry back to Earth before they find the Dragon Balls.

Renamon: Yeah, about that...

Caleb: What?

Renamon: They kinda already know where their hiding.

Caleb: WHAT!?!

Renamon: They've been watching us while we were heading to Capsule Corp.

Caleb: Oh crap. Alright, let's get back to the ship and pray that we're not too late.

Renamon: Right.

They got out of the canyon and hurried to the ship. They got in and took off to Earth.

A few days later, the ship blasted though space at full speed towards Earth. The ship was left on autopilot so Caleb, Renamon, and Impmon can train in the gravity chamber. They trained their hardest to try to reach up to Pola's level. Caleb, Renamon, and Impmon were lying on the floor, sweating and breathing heavily after a hard day of training. Caleb crawls over to the console and hits a red button. The training simulation ends and the gravity in the room went back to normal. Caleb slowly gets up and walk over to Renamon and holds out his hand to her. She takes his hand and Caleb helps her up. He then walks over to Impmon.

Caleb: Need any help?

Impmon: No I'm fine.

Caleb: You sure?

Impmon: Yeah.

Impmon tries to pick himself back up but he keeps falling back down. Impmon has been training extra hard to reclaim his mega form.

Caleb: Alright, come on.

Caleb lifts him up to his feet.

Impmon: I said I didn't need your help!

Caleb: Alright alright, geez. You're extremely grumpy in this form. Ether that, or it's because you lost your mega form.

Impmon: I AM NOT GRUMPY!

Caleb: Okay okay, you don't have to yell at me.

They decided to take a break for the rest of the day and leaves the gravity chamber. Caleb noticed his entire body was covered in sweat and he smelt horrible.

Caleb: (Ugh, I could use a shower right about now.)

Caleb walks into the bathroom and gets undressed. He opens the glass door and walks in the shower. He shuts the door behind him and turns on the hot water. Shortly after, the room was filled with steam. He grabs the soap and starts cleaning himself. While he was taking a shower, he begins thinking about the dreams he's been having.

Caleb: (These dreams I've been having is really starting to make me worried. I've been having the same dream over and over again when I was young. Then they started changing when I met Renamon. Is it just one big coincidence or is it trying to tell me something? I don't know but I better be ready just in case something do go wrong.)

???: Do you mind if I hop in the shower with you?

Caleb: Hmm?

Caleb looked back and saw Renamon in the shower with him.

Caleb: (R-Renamon!?)

He didn't even hear her come in. His face turned bright red.

Caleb: Renamon? Uh... N-no, not at all. Help yourself.

Renamon: Thanks.

Caleb moved over and lets Renamon under the shower head.

Renamon: Can you help me with my back please?

Renamon holds up the soap to Caleb.

Caleb: Uh... Sure.

Caleb takes the soap and scrubs her back.

Caleb: Hey Renamon?

Renamon: Yeah?

Caleb: If we ever do have a child, what do you think its going to be, boy or girl?

Renamon: I don't know, I haven't really thought about it much.

Caleb: Well I'm actually hoping it's a boy.

Renamon: Really? Have you thought of a name?

Caleb: Hmm. How about Venice?

Renamon: Venice huh? That's not a bad name.

Shortly after, Renamon gets finished taking a shower and walks out. She grabs a towel and dries herself off.

Renamon: Alright I'm done.

Renamon leaves the bathroom. Caleb gets finished cleaning himself and walks out. He grabs a towel and dries off. He puts his clothes back on and walks out of the bathroom. Renamon and Impmon was nowhere to be seen. Caleb walks up to Impmon's door, opens it and slowly peeks inside. He saw Impmon in his bed sleeping.

Caleb: (Heh. He looks cute when he's asleep.)

Caleb quietly shuts the door. He walks into his room and saw Renamon sitting on the bed.

Renamon: Hey Caleb. What are you doing?

Caleb: I was about to go to sleep. You?

Renamon: Same.

Caleb sits next to Renamon and lays on his back.

Caleb: Man, I can't wait till this is over, so we can start a new life together.

Renamon: Yeah, me too.

Renamon lays back with Caleb. Caleb started thinking about the dreams again. Renamon looks over to him and noticed a worried look on his face.

Renamon: Hey Caleb, is something bothering you?

Caleb: No, why?

Renamon: You look stressed, are you sure that you're okay?

Renamon: Yeah I'm fine, it's just...

Caleb decides to tell her about the dreams and sits up. Renamon sits up with him. Caleb takes a deep breath and sighs.

Caleb: I haven't told anyone about this yet but... I've been having these dreams for a really long time, ever since I was young, and they're starting to make worry.

Renamon: What were the dreams about?

Caleb: Before I met you I've been having the same dream over and over again. It always starts with me waking up under a blossom tree and seeing you in the distance. Every time I get close to you, you just walk away. And when I grab you, you disappear, leaving a pile of pink pellets behind. Then I would look up and see a large, dark ball crashing to the ground and destroying everything. Then I would jolt up from my bed in the middle of the night.

Renamon: Weird.

Caleb: I thought it was just nothing but a bad dream. Then I met you. After I met you my dream started changing. This time when I woke up from under the tree, I saw you killed by a blue and white alien.

Renamon: (Blue and white alien? Could he be referring to Pola?)

Caleb: Then the alien flew to the sky and threw the dark ball and destroyed everything. My most recent dream was me fighting the alien and losing. I'm starting to think that these are more than just dreams, and that's what been bothering me. I don't want to lose you again.

They sat in silence for a minute. Renamon felt sorry for Caleb and wished that there was something she can do to help him. Then she had an idea.

Renamon: I know what can help you relax.

Caleb looked over to Renamon.

Caleb: What-

Caleb was caught by surprise when Renamon suddenly gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Caleb couldn't help himself and kisses back. After awhile, they stopped kissing and looked into each other eyes.

Caleb: You have the most beautiful eyes, you know that?

Renamon blushes and looks away

Renamon: Oh stop it.

Caleb places his hand on her cheek and turns her head back towards him.

Caleb: No I mean it. Just one look and I'm lost wondering around in them.

Renamon: Th-thank you.

They kissed for another minute.

Renamon: Hey.

Caleb: Yeah?

Renamon: Why don't we make this a... "special" night?

Caleb: Do you want to?

Renamon: Why not? The mood's just right, and you said that you wanted a boy.

Caleb: Alright then.

Caleb stands up and takes off his shirt. He strips down to his boxers and gets under the covers with Renamon.

Caleb: Are you ready?

Renamon: Ready as I'll ever be.

They kissed passionately for a couple for minutes.

The next day, (Does space have time zones? I'm pretty sure they don't, but you get the picture.) Caleb and Renamon was in bed asleep, exhausted from last night. Caleb slightly opens his eyes and saw Renamon sleeping peacefully next to him. He was about to wake her up.

Caleb: (You know what? Nah. Training can wait.)

Caleb places his hand on her hip and goes back to sleep. Suddenly, a hard knock was on their door. Renamon opens her eyes.

Renamon: What was that?

Caleb: Probably Impmon. Don't mind him, he can train by himself.

Renamon: Alright.

Caleb and Renamon goes back to sleep. The knocking continued on their door.

Caleb: (Dammit Impmon, go away.)

The knocking stopped.

Caleb: (Finally.)

They suddenly heard a loud pounding at the door. Caleb and Renamon woke up and looked at the door.

Impmon: Hey lovebirds! Get up and get in here! You might want to see this!

Caleb and Renamon heard Impmon shouting from the other side of the door and gets out of bed. Caleb puts on his Gi and walks out with Renamon.

Caleb: Alright alright, we're up. What's with all the yelling?

Impmon: Look.

Impmon points at hologram screen. Caleb and Renamon was shocked at what they saw.

Renamon: What...is that?

The hologram screen showed a giant rift over the Earth.

Caleb: Are we too late?

Impmon: I don't know what the hell that is, but they better not have wrecked my house!

The ship hurried down to Earth. They landed in the middle of the woods and hurried to Impmon's trailer. When they got there, Impmon's was destroyed.

Impmon: NO! My house!!

Renamon rushed to his destroyed trailer and searched through the rubble. After digging though the rubble for a minute, Renamon stopped and looks up to Caleb. Caleb knew what she was about to say next.

Renamon: They're gone. We're too late.

Caleb sighs in frustration. He sits on a nearby tree stump and rests his head on his hands. Everyone went quiet for a moment.

Renamon: Well we can't give up now. We may still a chance to stop him.

Impmon: Yeah I'm with you. I want get revenge on Pola for destroying my house!

Renamon: Alright. And now with Caleb on our side, we can-

Caleb: No.

Renamon looked at Caleb with a confused look.

Renamon: What?

Caleb stands up.

Caleb: We're too late. Pola already has the Dragon Balls. We lost.

Renamon places her paw on his shoulder.

Renamon: Oh come on Caleb. Don't be like that. We're ready this ti-

Caleb: I SAID NO!

Caleb slaps Renamon's paw off his shoulder. Renamon steps back with a shocked expression.

Caleb: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU BY POLA!! DON'T YOU SEE WE ALREADY LOST!!!

Renamon couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Renamon: Caleb?! What was gotten into you?!

Caleb turns away from them.

Caleb: I'm sorry. But, we lost.

Caleb starts walking away. Renamon was on the verge of tears. She clenches her fist.

Renamon: REALLY?! AFTER THAT WE'VE BEEN THOUGH?! EVEN AFTER LAST NIGHT?! THAT'S NOT THE CALEB I KNOW!!

Caleb stops in his tracks.

Renamon: The Caleb I know would never back down from a fight!! Not when innocent lives are at risk!!!

Caleb: ...

Renamon: The Caleb I know will sacrifice his own life for others!!!

Caleb looked back and saw tears flowing down Renamon's cheek.

Renamon: The Caleb I know...

Renamon stops for a minute to control herself.

Renamon: The Caleb I know will push though his limits till he collapse, just to protect others!!!!

Caleb: ...

Caleb looks away.

Renamon: If you're not going to help us, THEN FINE!!!! WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!! WE CAN HANDLE THIS ON OUR OWN!!!!

Caleb: ...

Caleb flies off.

Renamon falls to her knees crying. Impmon tried to say something but he kept quiet. After a few minutes of crying, Renamon calms down and gets back on her feet. She wipes the tears away and starts walking towards the city and looks back at Impmon.

Renamon: Come on Impmon, let's go.

Renamon starts walking off again. Impmon looks in the direction Caleb went. He turns back and follows Renamon. They reached the city. The city seemed to be abandoned. Not a single soul in sight.

Impmon: Where is everyone? This place looks like a ghost town.

Renamon looks up at the rift in the sky and saw a different world on the other side. It seemed familiar to her.

Renamon: Isn't that the Digital World?

Impmon looks up at the rift.

Impmon: Yeah it looks like it.

Renamon: Wait.

Impmon: Huh?

Renamon: Do you hear that?

Impmon: Hear what?

Renamon: Listen.

They stayed quiet for a minute. Suddenly, a large explosion can from a nearby building, smoke and dust went everywhere. Two pairs of red eyes appeared from the dust. Shortly after, the smoke and dust cleared, revealing two Machinedramons.

Renamon: Get ready!

Renamon and Impmon got ready for a fight. One of the Machinedramons leaped towards them. A figure suddenly appeared in front of Renamon and Impmon with its hands cupped.

???: Kamehame-HA!!

The figure hits the Machinedramon with a blue beam and blast it into the other Machinedramon, destroying them both in one hit. Renamon ran up to the figure and hugged it tightly.

Renamon: Caleb!! You came back!! I knew you wouldn't abandon us!

???: Uhh, what are doing?

Renamon: Huh?

Renamon looked up at the figure and realized it wasn't Caleb. It was a man with black spiky hair and wearing a orange Gi. Renamon immediately let's go of the stranger and backs off.

Renamon: O-oh sorry. I thought you were someone else.

???: No, it's okay.

The stranger looked familiar to Renamon and Impmon.

Impmon: Hold on, haven't we seen you from somewhere?

???: Hmm... Now that I think about it, I do seem to remember seeing her before, but I never seen you before.

Renamon: Hey, you're the guy who appeared out of nowhere and took Caleb.

???: Oh yeah, I remember now! Sorry I took him without asking first.

The stranger scratches the back of his head amd chuckles.

???: So where is Caleb anyway?

Renamon went quiet for a minute.

Renamon: I... rather not talk about it.

???: Ohhh, I see. Don't worry! We can revive him with the Dragon Balls once we're-

Renamon: It's not that. It's... something else, and I don't want to talk it.

Renamon looked depressed.

???: Well, alright suit yourself. I'm Goku by the way.

Renamon: Renamon and Impmon.

Goku: Nice to meet you.

Impmon: So what happened here? Why does this place look like the apocalypse?

Goku: I don't know exactly. All I know is some Frieza looking guy summoned Shenron then a giant hole in the sky appeared out of nowhere. Then these monsters came though the hole and started attacking the city. We evacuated most of the people out of the city and took them to a safe place. Whatever that guy was wishing can't be good.

Renamon: We know what's happening here.

Goku: That's good. Let's talk about once we get to Bulma's place.

Renamon: You know Mrs. Bulma?

Goku: Yeah, we've known each other for a long time now. You know her?

Renamon: Yeah we met before.

Goku: Sweet, now let's go before anymore of those monsters come. Hold on.

Renamon grabbed Goku by the hand and Impmon held on by Goku's leg. Goku puts two fingers up against his forehead and vanishes with Renamon and Impmon.

Meanwhile on a ship, Pola was sitting on his throne in the throne room when a scout walks into the room.

Scout: Lord Pola sir, we've spotted the Saiyan and the two Digimon here on Earth.

Pola: AND the two Digimon?

Scout: They seemed to survived when you threw them down the canyon.

Pola: Heh. They're tougher than they look.

Scout: What do we do now sir?

Pola: Send in our "friend" to finish them off.

Scout: Yes sir!

The scout turned and left the room. Pola grins.

Sometime later, Caleb flies over the forest, thinking about the fight he and Renamon had. He lands next to a lake and a destroyed house that he used to call home before Beelzemon blew it up to bits. He sits down near the lake and takes out the Digivice. He stares at it for awhile and thinks about what Renamon said.

Renamon: (If you're not going to help us, THEN FINE!!!! WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!! WE CAN HANDLE THIS ON OUR OWN!!!!)

Caleb grits his teeth in anger and crushes the Digivice with his bare hand. He immediately gets up from the ground.

Caleb: DAMMIT!!!!!

He throws the crushed Digivice towards the lake. The pieces scattered and fell into the lake. Tears flowed down his cheek and he clenches his fist. He wipes the tears away and calms down. He walks over to his destroyed house and digs through the rubble. He clears out a area where his room used to be. He tears off some wooden planks on the floor and revealed a hidden wooden box. He grabs the box and carries it over to the lake and sits down. He opens the wooden box.

Inside was some of his childhood memories. Some toys he used to play with and some photos of him and his grandpa. He digs through the box and takes out a certain photo. It was a photo of him when he was a kid. He was standing next to Grandpa Akio and was holding a blue Ki ball in his hands. It was his first time learning the Kamehameha wave.

~Flashback~

Grandpa Akio: Ka...me...ha...me...HA!

Grandpa Akio fires a blue beam at a boulder and blows it into pieces.

Caleb (Kid): WHOA!!

Caleb was amazed by the attack Grandpa Akio showed him. Grandpa Akio turns to Caleb.

Grandpa Akio: What you just saw was the Kamehameha wave. A signature attack of the students of the Turtle School.

Caleb (Kid): That's awesome! Can you teach me how to do it?

Grandpa Akio: Not now, you still don't know how to control Ki.

Caleb (Kid): Aw come on, does everything have to work on Ki?

Grandpa Akio: Don't worry. Once you learn how to control Ki, I'll teach you this technique. Sound good?

Caleb (Kid): Alright fine. Man I really want to use it.

Days passed. While Caleb was on his spare time, he's been trying to do the Kamehameha wave himself but didn't succeed. One day, Akio looks out the window and sees Caleb still trying to use the technique. He shakes his head and was about to close the curtains till he saw a blue shining light coming from Caleb.

Grandpa Akio: Hmm?

Caleb (Kid): Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!

Caleb fired a blue beam at a training dummy and blew it to pieces. Akio hurried outside and saw Caleb jumping with joy.

Caleb (Kid): I did it! I actually did it!! Grandpa, did you saw what I did!?

Grandpa Akio chuckles and smiles.

Grandpa Akio: Of course I did.

~End of flashback~

A tear rolls down Caleb's face. He smiles and wipes away the tear.

???: Someone special?

Caleb quickly looked beside him saw a man in a black robe with a hoodie over his head sitting next to him. Caleb puts the photo back in the box and closes it.

???: Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you.

Caleb: No it's okay. Yeah he was my Grandpa. Well he's not exactly my grandpa, he's more like a guardian. He adopted me when he found me in the forest. He was the only one in my life. Till one day, he was killed.

???: Sorry to hear that.

Caleb: It's okay. It was a long time ago. I still miss him though.

???: I lost someone special in my life too.

Caleb: Really? Who?

???: My brother. We grew up on the streets, abandoned by our parents. We had to go through things that a child should not go through. We had to steal, kill, and deal with the wrong type of people just to survive.

Caleb: That's horrible.

???: One day, we messed with the wrong people, and my brother... was killed right in front of me.

Caleb: Oh my god. That's just... awful. I'm sorry that you went through that.

???: Every night I still see his cold, dead, lifeless face looking dead at me.

Caleb: I-I'm sorry. Really I am.

???: Heh. Don't be. The past is the past. What's important now is the future and the people you still have left in your life.

Caleb starts thinking about Renamon. The hooded man gets up off the ground.

???: If you have anyone special left in your life, I suggest you hurry back to them.

Caleb immediately hops up off the ground.

Caleb: Right, I will. Thanks for everything.

Caleb makes a dash to the forest. Suddenly something digs into his back like a knife and paralyzes him.

Caleb: Hey! What the?!

Caleb slowly looked back saw a glowing string connected to his back and from the hooded man's finger.

???: Right where I want you.

The hooded man walks up to Caleb.

Caleb: Hey! What are you doing?!

???: Nothing personal. Just doing my job.

Caleb: You're with Pola aren't you?!

???: More or less.

Caleb: What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

???: It means I don't care who hires me or who I kill. I'm only in it for the money.

Caleb: But what about the talk we had?! Was that just some big lie you made up?!

???: I wasn't lying. It's all true. Well, except one little thing.

The hooded man places his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

???: I was the one who killed my brother.

Caleb struggles to escape.

???: Now, let's put on a little puppet show, shall we?

A half an hour ago, Goku, Renamon, and Impmon instantly appeared in a meeting room with Bulma, Vegeta, and other people that Renamon or Impmon never met before. Renamon and Impmon were surprised at how fast they got there.

Renamon: How... how did you do that?

Goku: Oh that? That was my Instant Transmission technique. Pretty cool right? With it, I can get to places I want to be in a instant. All I need to do is think of where I want to go and poof! I'm there.

Renamon: That's amazing.

Bulma: Goku! There you are. And I see you ran into these two.

Goku: Yep yep!

Green alien: You know them? They look like those monsters that attacked the city.

A green alien wearing a dark purple Gi, a white turban and a white cape stared at Renamon and Impmon with a stern look.

Goku: Don't worry Piccolo, they're on our side.

Piccolo: Hmm.

Piccolo kept starring at them, letting them know that he's keeping a eye on them.

???: Who are you anyway?

A short, bald man asked.

Renamon: I'm Renamon, and this is Impmon.

Goku: They're Caleb's friends. Remember? The Saiyan I told you about.

Piccolo: There's another Saiyan?

Goku: Yeah, he has a tail and everything.

???: Oh yeah, I remember now. Speaking of which, where is he anyway?

Renamon: I... hmm.

Renamon went quiet and looks down at the floor.

???: Is something wrong?

Goku gets up to his friend's ear and whispers.

Goku: She doesn't want to talk about it.

???: Why? Was he... you know.

Goku's friend looks over to Renamon to see if she listening.

???: Killed?

Goku: I thought the same thing, but all she said was it was something else.

???: Did she?

Goku nods. Renamon heard their little talk. Goku and his friend gets finished with their conversation.

???: I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he was a good man.

Renamon: Yeah, I thought he was a good man too.

???: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Renamon: Hmm? Oh! I didn't say anything.

???: Okay then. I'm Krillin by the way.

Renamon: It's nice to meet you.

Krillin: That over there is Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu.

Tien nods and Chiaotzu gives a short wave.

Krillin: And that over there is Gohan, Goku's son.

Gohan: Hey.

Krillin: And that's Vegeta.

Vegeta: We've met before.

Renamon: It's nice to meet you all.

Bulma: You guys have been gone for quite a while. Did something happen while you were gone?

Renamon: I guess I should tell you everything. I hope you like long stories.

Renamon told the whole story to everyone.

Goku: Okay, so let me get this straight. You guys went to gather the Dragon Balls to keep them out of this Pola guy's hands. You went to a far away planet to take the Dragon Balls that Pola had. But then you failed. Then Pola came to Earth, took the Dragon Balls you had, and made a wish to rule over the real world and the Digital world. Is that right?

Renamon: Yes.

Goku: What is the Digital world anyway?

Bulma: We have been studying on the Digital world actually. It's a world similar to our world, except that it's made of data. It's habited by Digital Monsters, also known as Digimon, that's what Renamon and Impmon are.

This barely made any sense to Goku.

Gohan: What about the monsters that attacked the city? Are they Digimon too?

Bulma: Yep.

Impmon: So how do we shut that rift in the sky?

Bulma: We've been working on a machine that should close it. It almost finished, we just need a little more time.

Suddenly, a alarm went off and a red light was flashing on and off.

Renamon: What is that?

Vegeta: We have visitors.

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu hurried out of the room.

Bulma: You should go with them. We'll continue working on the machine.

Renamon: Right.

Renamon and Impmon hurries outside. Everyone was outside looking for the threat. Renamon and Impmon looks up and saw a barrier covering Capsule Corp.

Impmon: Is this what y'all use to keep the intruders out?

Vegeta: It's a energy shield that Bulma made to protect Capsule Corp from enemies. It's impenetrable. Nothing gets in or out.

Renamon looked forward and saw a army outside the barrier. They looked like Pola's men back on the planet. In front of them was a man in a black robe with a hoodie over his head. He was carrying something over his shoulder. Renamon couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a body wrapped around in bandages.

The hooded man walked up to the barrier. Renamon had a bad feeling about this. The hooded man ordered a soldier to come over and hold the body. He hands the body to the soldier. The hooded man expects the barrier a little closer. The hooded man raises his foot and kicks a hole into the barrier and shaders it to pieces. The army charges toward Capsule Corp. The soldier handed the body back to the hooded man and charges in with the rest of the army. The hooded man walks towards Renamon and Impmon.

Goku: Hey Vegeta, didn't you said that the barrier was impenetrable?

Vegeta: Shut it Kakarot! You two, go deal with that hooded man, I'll handle this.

Vegeta powers up to a Super Saiyan.

Goku: And let you have all the fun? No way! I'm joining in!

Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan. Everyone charged towards the army besides Renamon and Impmon. The hooded man walked up to them.

Impmon: Alright, who are you? Are you with Pola?

???: Perhaps. And my name does not matter. But you may call me, Puppet Master.

Renamon: Alright, Puppet Master. What's your deal? Why are you attacking Capsule Corp?

Puppet Master: We heard rumors about a machine being built that can close the rift. We got a little curious and decided to investigate. And who else can make a machine like that besides the great Capsule Corp. Trust me, we really don't want to have a machine like that around here, do we? And if you won't tell us about it, well, we'll just have to tear the whole building down.

Renamon: What you should do is to get your men and leave before someone gets hurt.

Puppet Master: Heheh. I'll take those chances.

Renamon: Alright, your funeral.

The Puppet Master places the wrapped body on it's feet.

Renamon: What's that you got there?

Puppet Master: Oh, nothing. Just a old friend...

The Puppet Master grabs a loose piece of cloth from the body.

Puppet Master: ...of yours.

The Puppet Master tugs on the wrapping and it falls to the ground, revealing the body.

Renamon gasped at who it was. Renamon and Impmon was shocked.

It was Caleb. His body was covered in bruises and blood. He falls over to the ground. He slightly opens his eyes and slowly gets back to his feet.

Caleb: R-Renamon... I'm... I'm sorry.

Renamon: Caleb... What did they do to you?

The Puppet Master got up behind Caleb and grabbed Caleb by the face.

Puppet Master: Oh don't worry, we took real good care of him, did we?

Caleb: ...

Puppet Master: DID WE!?

The Puppet Master kneed Caleb in the back. Caleb grunts in pain.

Caleb: Y-yes...

Renamon: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?

Puppet Master: That doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're gonna see a puppet show.

Renamon: What?

Puppet Master: And Caleb is the star of the show!

The Puppet Master moved his hand over Caleb's mouth and black smoke started coming out of his body.

Caleb started screaming in pain and struggled to escape his grasp. The Puppet Master started laughing maniacally. The Puppet Master slowly disappears and his robe fell to the ground. Caleb dropped to his knees. Renamon and Impmon had a bad feeling about this.

Then Caleb slowly got back up on his feet. He looked a bit different. His eyelids were black.

Renamon: Caleb? Is... that you?

Caleb?: Of course it's me. Thanks for rescuing me guys. Come on, give me a hug.

Caleb opened up his arms and gave a creepy smile.

Renamon: ...No. It's not you. You're not Caleb!

Caleb?: Heheh. You're smarter than you look. Alright, you caught me.

Impmon: What the hell is going on!?

Caleb?: Impressive, no? I'm called the Puppet Master for a reason. I have the ability to take over the minds of others and make them my puppets.

Renamon: Give him back!!

Caleb (Possessed): You want him back? Then come take him from me. But I must warn you, whatever happens to me, it happens to Caleb. So if you kill me, you'll be killing him as well.

Renamon hesitated knowing what will happen if she attacked him.

Caleb (Possessed): So, what's it going to be? Kill me and save millions of lives? Or let me live and watch as I take the lives of innocent men, women, and children. The choice is yours.

Renamon: (Dammit.)

Renamon struggles to choose.

Impmon: Don't worry fox face, I'll handle this!

Impmon lunges towards Caleb.

Caleb (Possessed): Aww, how cute.

Caleb backhands Impmon in the face, sending him crashing into a building. He aimed his hand at the building Impmon crashed into.

Renamon refused to attack.

Caleb (Possessed): What's wrong? Don't you care if I kill your friend?

Renamon hesitated.

Caleb (Possessed): I'll take that as a no.

Caleb fired a ki blast at the building.

Renamon: (Dammit!)

Renamon quickly dashed in front of the ki blast and took the hit. She went flying though the building and out into the streets. She slowly gets back on her feet. Caleb walks out into the street.

Caleb (Possessed): I must say, this body feels incredible. I knew you and Caleb had a relationship. That's why I targeted him first.

Renamon: You bastard.

Caleb (Possessed): Aww, what's wrong? Are you angry? Why don't release your anger all on me? It might help you feel better.

Renamon refuses.

Caleb (Possessed): I knew it. You're too scared to attack me. You're afraid that you'll kill him. Well if you're not going to attack...

Caleb aimed his hand at Renamon.

Caleb (Possessed): Then allow me.

He was about to fire a ki blast when a fireball hits him in the back. He looks behind him and saw Impmon. Caleb gets a idea and grins.

Caleb (Possessed): If you're not going to fight...

Impmon lunges at Caleb. Caleb grabs him by the head and holds him up.

Caleb (Possessed): Then I'll have to force you to!

Caleb puts pressure on Impmon's head. Impmon yells in pain. He was about to crush Impmon's head like a grape. Renamon had no choice but to fight back. She lunges at Caleb and kicked him in the guts. Caleb dropped Impmon on the ground. He swings at Renamon. Renamon dodges the attack and hits him in the face, sending him flying though a building. He wipes blood off his lip.

Caleb (Possessed): Hehe. I felt that one.

Renamon: Impmon, are you okay?

Impmon sits up and rubs his head.

Impmon: Worst. Puppet show. Ever.

Renamon: Come on, we need to hide.

Suddenly, Caleb came out of nowhere and close lined Renamon, sending her flying though multiple buildings.

Impmon: Renamon!

Impmon leaped at Caleb. Caleb grabs him by the head.

Caleb (Possessed): Still determined I see.

Impmon keeps swinging at him.

Caleb (Possessed): Just give it up already. You're too pathetic.

Caleb tosses him aside and charges toward Renamon. Renamon gets back on her feet and leans up against a wall.

Renamon: (D-dammit. I don't know what to do. If I don't kill him, he'll go on a killing spree and kill everyone. But... I don't want to kill Caleb. Even after what happened, I still love him. Is there really no other way?)

Renamon slams her fist into the wall in anger.

Renamon: (No! There has to be another way! There has to be!)

A hand suddenly burst though the wall and grabs Renamon by the throat.

Caleb (Possessed): Surprise!!

Caleb pulled her into the building and tossed her up against the wall. He thrusts his foot at her. Renamon moved out of the way and his leg went though the wall. Renamon punched him in the face and knocked him back out into the streets. Caleb regains his balance and fired a ki blast at her. Renamon quickly got out of the way and leap from building to building, dodging Caleb's ki blast.

Caleb (Possessed): Stay still!

Renamon continued to leap from building to building and leaped into a parking garage. Caleb flew into the parking garage and started looking around for Renamon. She was nowhere in sight. He creates two ki balls and starts walking slowly.

Caleb (Possessed): Come out come out wherever you are!

Renamon was hidden behind a car. She peeks out an sees Caleb walking pass her. She gets back into cover.

Renamon: (Alright, I have a idea. Maybe I can knock him out unconscious, take him to Bulma, and figure out how to get him back to normal.)

She peeks out again and sees Caleb walking further into the parking garage.

Caleb (Possessed): Where are hiding!? Come on out so I can kill you!!

Caleb fired at a car and destroys it.

Renamon: (He's to strong, if I'm going to stand a chance against him, I better digivole.)

Renamon tries to digivole into her dark form but nothing happened.

Renamon: (Hey! What the!?)

She tries again to digivole, but nothing still happened.

Renamon: (Why can't I digivole!? Is something wrong with Caleb's digivice? Maybe it's because Caleb's body being taken over had a effect on it. Ugh, fine. Guess I have to play dirty.)

Caleb kept looking around for Renamon.

Caleb (Possessed): This is getting annoying!! Just show yourself and I'll make it quick!!

Caleb suddenly heard something coming towards him. He immediately turns around.

Caleb (Possessed): Found yo-

A car came flying towards him and hits him through the wall and down to the streets. He tossed the car off of him and stands back up. He looks up and saw Renamon standing in the hole in the wall.

Caleb (Possessed): Hehe. Nice throw. So are you actually going to fight, or are you gonna keep running and hiding like a coward?

Renamon: Whatever it takes to stop you.

Caleb (Possessed): Oh finally! I was getting bored.

Caleb fired a barrage of ki blasts at her. Renamon leaped up to the air and evaded all of the ki blasts. She came back down towards Caleb with a kick. Caleb moved out of the way. Renamon slammed her foot into the concrete. Caleb dashed towards her and attacked. Renamon dodged the attack and kneed him in the guts. Caleb shoved her knee off of him and delivered a devastating hit to her face. She was sent flying across the street and into a wall.

Caleb charged at her at full speed. Renamon quickly moved out of the wall and Caleb slams his fist into the wall. Renamon kicks him on the back of the head and slams his face up against the wall. Caleb pulled his face out of the wall and swinged at her. Renamon dodged the attack, grabbed him by the arm, and slammed him on the ground face first. While the fight was going on, Impmon was behind cover, watching the battle.

Impmon: (This is ridiculous. I hate being useless! Fox face has a better chance at fighting him while I get torn apart like a teddy bear being tugged by two kids fighting over it! Dammit! I wish there was something I could do!)

Back at the fight, Caleb swinged at Renamon with a hard punch. Renamon dodge the attack and uppercuts him and sent him flying to the air. Renamon leaped up and slammed him back to the ground with both fists. Caleb hits the ground so hard it created a big crater in the ground around him. Renamon lands back on the ground safely. Caleb slowly gets back up and slowly walks towards Renamon. He suddenly stops and falls to his knees. Renamon was confused why he stopped. Caleb slowly looks back up to her.

Caleb?: R-Renamon?

Renamon looked at him surprised, hoping that Caleb was returned to normal.

Caleb?: What happened? Where am I? Why does it feel like I got hit by a car?

Caleb said rubbing his head.

Renamon: Caleb? Is that really you?

Caleb?: What are you talking about? Of course it's me. You know me better than anyone.

Impmon: (You know me better than anyone? Wait a minute... That doesn't sound right.)

Renamon: I can't believe it! It's you! It's really you!

Renamon hurried over to Caleb, got on her knees and hugs him tightly.

Renamon: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything I said! I didn't mean it! I love you!

Caleb hugs her back.

Caleb: I'm... sorry too.

Renamon feels Caleb grip getting tighter. He suddenly starts laughing maniacally.

Renamon: Caleb? What are you doing!?

Caleb (Possessed): I can't believe how stupid you are.

Caleb's body started glowing.

Caleb (Possessed): Let's end this party with a bang!

Renamon struggles to escape but Caleb held on tight. Impmon quickly realized what was happening.

Impmon: Get out of there!! He's about to-

It was too late. Caleb self-destructed along with Renamon trapped in his arms, killing them both. Impmon, shocked by what he witnessed, falls to his hands and knees.

Impmon: Damn it... DAMN IT!!!

Impmon slams his fist on the ground.

Impmon: This is all of Pola's damn fault! Thanks to him, the only one's I actually call a friend is dead! If I was only in my mega form then maybe I could've done something! Why am I so damn useless!?

Impmon continued to punch the ground. Without him knowing, everything around him stood still like if time stopped. Everything went silent.

???: Impmon.

Impmon heard the voice and stopped hitting the ground. He gets up and looks around.

Impmon: Who's there!? Show yourself!

A bright shinning light appeared out of thin air. Impmon threw his arm over his eyes to protect him from the blinding light. He slowly lowers his arm. He was amazed by what he was seeing.

???: Do not be alarmed. I mean no harm.

Impmon: Who are you?

Digimon God: I am the Digimon God. I was the one who created the Digital world and it's laws. I heard your cry and came to assist you.

Impmon: What do you mean by "assist"? It's too late. They're dead and there's no way to bring them back.

Digimon God: Actually, there is a way.

Impmon: What? There is? How?

Digimon God: Look around you. Time has stopped so I can communicate with you. I can control time itself.

Impmon: Wait, so if you can control time, you can go back to when Caleb tricked Renamon into thinking it was really him?

Digimon God: Correct.

Impmon: Well what are you waiting for? Do it!

Digimon God: Patience. First you must regain your mega form.

Impmon: How?

Digimon God: Observe.

A speck of light floats over to Impmon and enters though his chest. His body suddenly starts glowing bright.

Impmon: Hey! What the!?

Impmon's body became a bright silhouette and started changing form. He grew six feet taller, received a built body, and was now wearing a black leather jacket with two weapons attached to the jacket on his back which was his sawed-off shotguns. With the jacket came a helmet that covered most of his face. He regained his mega form, Beelzemon. The glowing went away and Beelzemon cracked his neck and takes a deep breath though the nose. He exhales out the mouth in relief.

Beelzemon: About time. So what now?

Digimon God: I shall turn back the clock to the moment Caleb falls to his knees. Be ready, because I will only do this once.

Beelzemon: I'm ready. Work your magic.

Digimon God: Very well. I wish you luck.

Beelzemon: I never asked you to.

Beelzemon's vision suddenly flashed pure white.

Back at the fight, Caleb swinged at Renamon with a hard punch. Renamon dodge the attack and uppercuts him and sent him flying to the air. Renamon leaped up and slammed him back to the ground with both fists. Caleb hits the ground so hard it created a big crater in the ground around him. Renamon lands back on the ground safely. Caleb slowly gets back up and slowly walks towards Renamon. He suddenly stops and falls to his knees. Renamon was confused why he stopped. Caleb slowly looks back up to her.

Caleb?: R-Renamon?

Renamon looked at him surprised, hoping that Caleb was returned to normal.

Caleb?: What happened? Where am I? Why does it feel like I got hit by a car?

Caleb said rubbing his head.

Renamon: Caleb? Is that really you?

Caleb?: What are you talking about? Of course it's me. You know me better than anyone.

Renamon: I can't believe it! It's you! It's really you!

Renamon hurries over to Caleb. Suddenly a energy blast flew pass Renamon and hits Caleb, sending him flying down the street. Renamon stopped and quickly turns around. She sees Beelzemon with his cannon aimed at Caleb.

Beelzemon: Bullseye.

Renamon: I-Impmon!?

Beelzemon lowers his cannon and walks up next to Renamon.

Beelzemon: Hey toots.

Renamon: How did you...

Beelzemon: I had a little help.

Renamon: Why did you shot Caleb!?

Beelzemon: You're really that stupid are you? Have you forgot? He said that you know him better than anyone. Well he's lying. You're not the only one who knows him well.

Renamon quickly realized what he meant.

Renamon: His grandfather!

Beelzemon: Yep. I guess getting knocked around loosened up a couple of screws in your head.

Caleb sits back up and wipes blood off his lip.

Caleb (Possessed): Heh. Not bad. It's almost like you looked into the future.

Beelzemon: I guess you say that.

Caleb got up on his feet and started walking towards them slowly.

Beelzemon: Toots, you stay back and let me handle this.

Renamon: Are you sure?

Beelzemon nods.

Renamon: Alright. Just... don't kill him.

Beelzemon: No guarantee.

Renamon leaves the area. Beelzemon starts walking towards Caleb slowly.

Beelzemon: You know, there was a deal me and Caleb made a long time ago.

Caleb (Possessed): Really? What was it?

Beelzemon: When this journey is over, me and Caleb would have an all out battle to see who's the strongest. Since you're using his body, it's just not the same.

Caleb (Possessed): Are you sure about that? Because I can be able to learn the techniques that Caleb have ever used in his entire life and make them my own.

Beelzemon: Neato! Let's see how good you use them in battle.

Their steady walking turned into a full on dash. They charged at each other at full speed yelling. They delivered a devastating punch on each other faces. Caleb swings at him. Beelzemon dodged the attack and thrusts his knee at his stomach. Caleb blocked his knee and leaped back. He fired three ki blasts at Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodged two ki blasts and slapped the third one away. Beelzemon fired four energy blasts from his cannon at Caleb.

Caleb dodged one blast, knocked the other two away, and the fourth one hits him in the stomach, sending flying down the street. Caleb regains his balance and stopped himself from flying any further. Beelzemon came out of nowhere and swings at him. Caleb swings at Beelzemon. Their fists collided and created a created a crater around them. The impact was so strong it blew Beelzemon and Caleb away. They hit the ground hard. Caleb gets up and flies up above the city. Beelzemon get up on his feet and looks up at Caleb. Caleb waved his finger at Beelzemon, telling him to come here.

Beelzemon grew a pair of black wings on his back and flew towards him. They clashed while flying above the city. The threw their fists at each other while flying towards the gray clouds. They flew above the clouds and did a loop de loop. They charged towards each other and headbutted each other in the head. It knocked them back. Beelzemon regained control and rubbed his head.

Beelzemon: Ouch! Nobody wins with a headbutt.

Caleb regain control and rubbed his head as well.

Caleb (Possessed): Hehehe. Not bad. Not bad at all. I must say, this might be my toughest fight yet. But it's also the most fun I had since... well, since never! I see why you and Caleb made a deal. It almost makes me feel bad for trying to kill you.

Suddenly, Caleb's body started glowing a dark red aura around him.

Caleb (Possessed): Almost.

Caleb bursts into a fierce dark red version of the Kaio-ken.

Beelzemon: Aw shit.

Caleb swiftly charged at Beelzemon and delivered a barrage of devastating punches to the chest. Beelzemon doesn't have a chance of escaping. After hitting Beelzemon in the face multiple times, Caleb kicked him up higher into the air and grabbed him by the leg. He flew back down to the city at full speed, carrying Beelzemon by the leg. He got close to the ground and threw Beelzemon into the ground.

He flies back up to the air. Beelzemon digs out of the ground and looks up at Caleb.

Caleb (Possessed): I must thank you Beelzemon. If you didn't evolve to your mega form, I would've been bored out of my mind killing you and that sorry excuse of a fighter. I would love to keep playing with you, but like always, everything has a end. Just like your life!

Caleb cupped his hands and moves them to his side. A dark ki ball forms in between his hands. Beelzemon aims his cannon at Caleb and a energy ball forms at the end of it.

Caleb (Possessed): Yes! That's the spirit! Let's us draw the curtains on this puppet show with a climatic showdown!!

The energy ball at the end of Beelzemon's cannon gets larger and larger.

Caleb (Possessed): GIVE ME WHAT THAT BITCH COULDN'T, BEFORE I SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL!!!

Caleb fired a dark version of the Kamehameha at Beelzemon. Beelzemon pulled the trigger and fire a energy beam at Caleb. Their beams clashed, wiping out nearby buildings in the city. Their beams struggled to push though. Beelzemon's beam slowly gets closer to Caleb.

Caleb (Possessed): I must say, I'm impressed. But sadly, I'm on a time limit. Don't want to keep Pola waiting. So, goodbye!

Caleb bursts into the dark Kaio-ken and his beam quickly pushed though. The beam got close to Beelzemon and slowly pushed him back. Beelzemon had flashbacks of Caleb's and his first battle. Beelzemon barely held on for dear life.

Beelzemon: No! I will not be defeated by Caleb again, especially when he possessed!!

Caleb (Possessed): Well I hate to tell you but that's how life goes. Only the strongest survive out here.

Beelzemon: That's not true.

Caleb (Possessed): Oh? And what makes you say that?

Beelzemon: Because...

A pentagram appeared at the end of Beelzemon's cannon.

Beelzemon: I'm barely even trying. CORONA DESTROYER!!!

Beelzemon's beam breaks though Caleb's dark Kamehameha and headed straight for him.

Caleb (Possessed): Oh, SHIIIIIIITTT!!!!

The beam hits Caleb and shoves him high into air and exploded, killing him. Beelzemon breaths heavily and lowers his cannon. He stare at the sky for a minute and turns around. He noticed Renamon standing there with a shocked expression.

Renamon: You... killed him.

Beelzemon knew what he did wrong.

Beelzemon: Renamon... I'm... I'm sorry. But it was the only way.

Renamon: I can't believe this. Why? Why!? WHY DID YOU KILLED HIM!?

Renamon bursts into tears.

Beelzemon: I'm sorry. But it was either him or us. There was no other way. I had to kill.

Renamon falls to her paws and knees.

Renamon: NO!! THERE HAD TO BE ANOTHER WAY!! THERE JUST HAD TO BE!! BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO KILL HIM!! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAD IN MY LIFE AND YOU KILLED HIM!!!

Renamon continued crying and pounded the ground with her fist. Beelzemon said nothing. He walks over to Renamon and kneels next to her. He placed his hand on her back and rubs it, trying to soothe her.

Beelzemon: Look. I knew the consequences. But Caleb would've wanted want this. He loves you dearly. And he would rather lose his own life just to protect yours. And he would do it again and again in a heartbeat because he loves you. You mean the world to him.

Beelzemon lifts her up and places her on his chest, hugging her. Renamon continued to cry on his chest.

After a while, Renamon finally calms down and wipes away the tears.

Beelzemon: Feel better?

Renamon: Yeah. Thanks Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: I hope that you understand.

Renamon: I do.

Beelzemon: Good. Now let's head back to Capsule Corp and regroup.

Beelzemon helps Renamon on her feet and walked towards Capsule Corp.

Suddenly, a hand popped out of the ground under Renamon and Beelzemon and grabbed Beelzemon by the foot.

Beelzemon: THE HELL!?

The hand dragged Beelzemon into the ground with it.

Renamon: Beelzemon!!

Suddenly, Caleb popped out of the ground with Beelzemon in his hand. He threw Beelzemon though a building and stared back at Renamon. He was shirtless and his body was covered in dust and blood.

Caleb (Possessed): I'M NOT DONE YET!!

Caleb charged at Renamon and punched her in the gut sending her flying though multiple buildings. He fired multiple ki blasts at the building and blew it to pieces. Renamon came flying out of explosion and hit a wall. She fell to the ground and Caleb was standing over her. He lifts up his leg, ready to squish her head with his foot. He heard someone coming and looked up. Beelzemon tackled him, rolled on the ground, and threw him though a building. He quickly helps Renamon up and flew off with her. Caleb digs out of the rubble and gives chase.

Beelzemon lands next to building.

Beelzemon: Quick, in here!

Renamon and Beelzemon rushed into the building and hid from sight. Caleb landed next to the building and looks around.

Caleb (Possessed): Oh, we're playing this game again, are we? COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!

Caleb walked down the street looking for Renamon and Beelzemon. Renamon and Beelzemon peeked out a window and saw Caleb walking down the street.

Beelzemon: Damn it. He's not going down so easily. What do we do now?

They were thinking of a plan. Renamon remembered the one time Caleb got his tail grabbed by the desert demon.

Renamon: His tail...

Beelzemon: What?

Renamon: Beelzemon. I have a idea. I might be little crazy, but here's what I want you to do.

Back outside, Caleb looked left to right for Renamon and Beelzemon.

Caleb (Possessed): Marco!!

No response.

Caleb (Possessed): Come on out! I don't want to kill you. I just want to hurt you really, really, really badly!

Beelzemon got behind a wall and peeked out. He saw Caleb still walking down the street.

Beelzemon: (Alright, here goes nothing.)

Beelzemon quickly snuck up behind Caleb and grabbed his tail. Caleb froze in place, unable to move.

Caleb (Possessed): Huh!? The hell!? Why can't I move!? Let go!!

Caleb struggled to move. Renamon appeared in front of Caleb and places her paws on his cheeks.

Renamon: Caleb! If you're in there, please, come back to us!

Beelzemon: Really!? That's your plan!? Yell at his face, telling him to come back!?

Renamon: To be honest, I haven't really thought this through.

Beelzemon: Seriously!?

Caleb (Possessed): ENOUGH!!!

Caleb bursts into the dark Kaio-ken and blasted back Renamon and Beelzemon. Renamon falls on her back. Caleb walks over to Renamon angrily. Beelzemon gets back up and tries restrain Caleb. Caleb knocks Beelzemon though a building and continues walk towards Renamon.

Renamon tries to crawl away for him.

Renamon: Caleb! If you can hear me, please, fight back! Don't let him control you!!

Caleb (Possessed): Shut up!! The more I look at you, the more pissed I get!!!

He creates a dark red ki blade from his hand and slams his foot on her stomach and kept her from moving. Renamon struggled to escape but Caleb puts more and more pressure on her. He aims the ki blade at Renamon's head.

Caleb (Possessed): See you in hell bitch.

Caleb thrusts the ki blade at her. Renamon shuts her eyes expecting the ki blade to kill her. But nothing happened. Renamon slowly opened her eyes and saw the ki blade held right up to her muzzle. She looked up at Caleb. He was grunting in pain. The ki blade disappeared and he stepped back staggering in pain. He grips his head with hands.

Caleb (Possessed): What... What is happening to me!?

Renamon sat up, wondering what's happening. Caleb started yelling pain.

Caleb (Possessed): S-STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!

Renamon watched in confusion and horror. Suddenly, a stranger got thrown out of Caleb's body. The stranger landed on his feet behind Caleb. Caleb immediately turned around and punched the stranger through a building. Caleb stood there for a second, breathing heavily, and falls to the ground. Renamon got up and hurries over to Caleb. She kneels next to him and turns him over on his back. The black on his eyelids were gone. Renamon shook him to wake him up.

Renamon: Come on! Wake up! Don't die on me now!

Beelzemon: Renamon!

Renamon looked back and saw Beelzemon running towards them. Beelzemon kneels down next to them.

Beelzemon: How is he?

Renamon: I don't know, he's not moving.

Beelzemon: Check for a pulse.

Renamon places two fingers on the side of Caleb's neck to the side of his windpipe. After a moment of checking, Renamon sighs in relief.

Renamon: He's okay.

Beelzemon: That's good. Man, I don't know what just happened, but I'm glad that's over.

???: Is it now!?!

Renamon and Beelzemon heard the voice and looked around. They saw a man with messy black hair standing on rubble. It was the same man that came out to Caleb.

Beelzemon: Oh, not again.

Puppet Master: Don't think this is over!! I will take over the bodies of anyone just to kill you!! I will hunt you down to the end of the universe!! Because I, the Puppet Master, will not accept defea-

Suddenly, a ki blast came out to nowhere and killed the Puppet Master, reducing him to ashes. Renamon and Beelzemon looked down and saw Caleb with his eyes slightly opened. He had arm aimed at where the Puppet Master standing. He was the one who fired the ki blast.

Caleb: Enjoy hell... asshole.

His arm drops to the ground. He closes his eyes and losses conscious again.


	18. Pola Attacks!

Beelzemon: Man, we really did a number on him, didn't we?

Renamon and Beelzemon was kneeling next to Caleb's unconscious body, examining him for serious wounds or injuries.

Beelzemon: Hey, do you have any senzu beans we can give him?

Renamon: No, sorry. I lost the bag when we got thrown into the canyon on that "abandoned" planet.

Beelzemon: Great. So what do we do now?

Renamon: I say we take him back to Capsule Corp and get him healed.

Beelzemon: Good idea.

Renamon and Beelzemon picked Caleb up off the ground and threw his arms over their shoulder and carried him. They started walking down the street but were stopped when they saw Pola's henchmen running towards them.

Beelzemon: Aw, why now!?

Renamon: Here, watch Caleb. I'll deal with them.

Renamon was about to hand Caleb to Beelzemon till a ki blast came out of nowhere and took out Pola's henchmen. Renamon and heard someone landing behind them. They looked back and saw Goku behind them.

Renamon: Goku!

Goku: Hey guys! Sorry we took so long. Those bad guys just kept on coming.

Goku notice Caleb's unconscious body.

Goku: Hey, isn't that Caleb? What happened to him? He looks like he's in bad shape.

Beelzemon: It's a long story. Listen, can you use your teleportation thingy to get us to Capsule Corp? He needs medical attention.

Goku: You mean my Instant Transmission? Sure thing!

Renamon: Where's everyone else?

Goku: They're back at Capsule Corp waiting for you guys. Now let's get going.

Goku places his hand on Beelzemon's shoulder and vanishes with Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon. The next thing they knew, they were in a room with Bulma in a heartbeat. Bulma jumps after seeing them appear out of nowhere. Bulma was about to yell at Goku for nearly scaring her to death, but held back when she saw Caleb's unconscious body being carried by Renamon and Beelzemon.

Bulma: Oh my god, what happened!?

Renamon: Please help him, he's hurt.

Bulma: Alright, let's take him to the emergency room.

Bulma walked up to a speaker on the wall and pressed a button.

Bulma: Get a medical team here, now!

Male voice: Yes ma'am.

Bulma turns back to Renamon and Beelzemon.

Bulma: They should be here shortly. What happened to him?

Beelzemon: Long story short, a hooded man, who calls himself "The Puppet Master", kidnapped Caleb and took over his body. He forced us to fight Caleb and I had to other choice but to kill him. We thought he was dead but he came back to finish us off. He nearly killed Renamon until Caleb forced The Puppet Master out of his body and finished him off. Then he collapsed to the ground and now we're here.

Bulma: Wow, it must've been rough for you Renamon.

Renamon: Yeah. Yeah it was.

A group of doctors comes through the door with a stretcher.

Bulma: Lay him on the stretcher.

Renamon and Beelzemon lifts Caleb up and carefully placed him on the stretcher.

Bulma: Take him to the emergency room.

Doctor: Yes ma'am.

Beelzemon: This place even has its own private hospital? What doesn't this place have?

The doctors leaves the room with Caleb on the stretcher and hurries down the hallway. Renamon follows them. She walks next to the stretcher and places her paw on Caleb's arm.

Renamon: Caleb, please stay with me!

Caleb slightly opens his eyes and looks over to Renamon. His vision was blurry so it was hard to tell who it was.

Caleb: Rena...mon.

He losses consciousness again. A doctor stops Renamon.

Doctor: Ma'am, please let us handle this.

Renamon: You have to let me go with him!

Doctor: Ma'am, I understand that you're worried about him, but no one is allowed in the emergency room.

Renamon: But-

Doctor: We'll take care him, don't worry.

Renamon: ...Okay.

Doctor: Thank you for understanding ma'am.

The doctor hurries down the hallway and catches up with the other doctors. Renamon watches as they take a right down the hallway.

A few hours passes. Renamon was waiting outside a patient room. She was worried sick about Caleb. A doctor walks out of the patient room and shuts the door. Renamon quickly turns to him.

Renamon: How is he?

Doctor: He's hurt pretty badly. His right arm is broken. His ribcage has been shattered to pieces. And he lost a lot of blood.

Renamon: Oh my god...

Doctor: But he'll make it. He just need some rest.

Renamon: Can I go in?

Doctor: You can, but just try not to wake him.

Renamon: Thank you doctor.

Doctor: You're welcome.

The doctor walks away. Renamon slowly opens the door and saw Caleb laying in bed asleep. He had bandages wrapped around his chest and had a cast on right arm. He was hooked up to a IV bag containing blood. He had a gauze pad attached to his face to help stop the bleeding. Renamon walks into room and quietly shuts the door. She walks up next to his bed and got a good look at him.

Renamon: I'm so sorry we had to this to you.

She said quietly. Renamon pulls up a chair and sits next to his bed. She has a lot to say once he wakes up.

A few hours passed. It was midnight, Renamon was still in the patient room waiting for Caleb to wake up. She was starring down at the floor with some thoughts going through her mind. Without her knowing, Caleb slowly opens his eyes. His vision was blurry. He took a minute to adjust his sights. He was looking up at the ceiling, not knowing that Renamon was in the room with him.

Caleb: (Where... Where am I?)

Caleb tries to sit up but moving too much sent pain throughout his body. He grunts in pain. Renamon heard the grunting and looked up Caleb. She sees him trying to sit up.

Renamon: Caleb!

She sits up and helps him lay back down.

Renamon: No, lay back down, you need to take it easy.

Caleb: Renamon? Where am I? What is this place?

Renamon: You're at Capsule Corporation.

Caleb: It doesn't look like Capsule Corp. It looks more like a hospital to me.

Renamon: That's because we're in their private hospital.

Caleb: They have a private hospital? Man, what doesn't this place have?

Renamon: Listen Caleb, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it.

Caleb: No, it's me that should be apologizing. I didn't mean to go off at you like that. It's just... I want this to be over, so we can be together, living a peaceful life.

Renamon: Caleb, I-

Caleb: Look Renamon, you're such a beautiful being. Everything about you perfect to me. Your personality, your body, your voice, your smile, and those wonderful blue eyes of yours, I could stare into them forever. I never knew I needed someone like you so desperately until we met at the tournament. And now that we're together, I hope that I never lose you. Because...

Caleb knew that this might be the last time he'll ever get to say it to her.

Caleb: Because I love you.

Everything went quiet in the room for a minute. Renamon nearly bursted into tears after hearing such kind words.

Renamon: I... I love you too, Caleb.

They both smiled and held each other hands.

???: Aww. That's the most sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life.

Caleb and Renamon looked at the door and saw Bulma standing there.

Caleb: Uhh. Hi there Mrs. Brief. How long have you been standing there?

Bulma: Long enough to hear that speech you gave. That was really sweet of you.

Caleb and Renamon was embarrassed and blushed.

Renamon: So what is it that you need?

Bulma: You haven't left his room in while so I came to check up on you and see how you were doing.

Renamon: I'm doing fine. Thank you for your concern.

Bulma: You're welcome. Anyway, you should get some rest, it's pretty late.

Renamon: What time is it?

Bulma: 2:35 in the morning.

Renamon: Really? Have I really been in here that long?

Bulma: It seems like it. I'm heading to bed. You should too, we have to be ready for anything tomorrow, okay?

Renamon nods. Bulma leaves the room leaving Caleb and Renamon alone.

Renamon: I guess I'll head to bed. You should get some rest too. I'll check on you in the morning.

Caleb: Okay.

They gave one last kiss on the lips before saying goodnight. Renamon was about to leave the room till she stopped and turned back at Caleb.

Renamon: Before I go, can I ask you something?

Caleb: Sure, what is it?

Renamon: Earlier, when I was fighting you, I tried digivolving into my dark form, but for some strange reason, I couldn't. Why is that? Did something happened to your digivice?

Caleb remembered he crushed the digivice at the lake and threw it into the water. He got scared about what will happen if he told her. But he doesn't want to lie to her, so he decided to tell her.

Caleb: Well see, the thing is... I might've got a little angry after the argument we had and I sorta... well... you know... broke it.

Renamon: Y-you broke it!?

Caleb: And I... threw it... in a lake.

Renamon: AND you threw in a lake!?!?

Caleb: ...Y-yes.

Renamon growls in anger.

Caleb: I-I'm sorry!! Please don't be mad me.

Renamon sighs in frustration.

Renamon: We'll talk about this tomorrow.

Renamon leaves the room. Caleb was left in the room alone. He knows he's not going to hear the end of this.

Meanwhile, in Pola's ship. Pola was sitting quietly on his throne till a soldier walked into the room and kneeled before him.

Soldier: Lord Pola, I have good news and bad news.

Pola: Ugh great. Alright let's hear the bad news and get this over with.

Soldier: The two Digimon survived survived the attack and took out the Puppet Master.

Pola: Whoop-de-doo. And the good news?

Soldier: The good news is that the Saiyan was badly damaged during the fight. We believe he might be dead.

Pola: Is that so? Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Soldier: What's our next move sir?

Pola: We'll do a full on assault on Capsule Corporation tomorrow morning. That machine is the only thing stands between me and the control over the universe and the Digital World. If they succeed building it, then this would be all for nothing. That's why I'm going to ensure that it doesn't happen.

Soldier: You going!? But why?

Pola: Is it not obvious? Clearly those two Digimon are starting to become a pain in my ass. So I going to make sure they don't cause anymore problems. End of discussion.

Soldier: Yes sir.

The soldier leaves the throne room. Pola turn his throne towards the glass and looks up at the rift.

The next day. It was early in the morning, Bulma and the Z fighters were discussing about their next move, Beelzemon was still in bed asleep, and Caleb was still in the hospital bed getting a earful by Renamon for breaking the digivice. Suddenly, a alarm went off.

Goku: Someone's coming! And judging by the amount of energy sources out there, I'd say we're dealing with a entire army, more than the army we fought yesterday. Krillin, go get the others and meet us outside.

Krillin: You got it!

Krillin runs out of the room. He heads for Beelzemon's room first. Beelzemon was still fast asleep, unaware about the alarm. Krillin busts though the door.

Krillin: Hey, wake up!!

Beelzemon jumped and fell out of his bed, hitting the floor.

Beelzemon: Oww! Hey! What was that for, you no nosed prick!?

Krillin: Someone's coming! Get up and meet everyone outside! I'll go get the others.

Krillin hurries down the hallway. Beelzemon gets up off the floor.

Beelzemon: Ugh great. And I was just having a good dream too.

Caleb and Renamon heard the alarm and wondered what was going on. Krillin busts though the door.

Renamon: Hey, what is going on out there?

Krillin: Someone's coming, and we don't think it's a friendly. We need everyone outside.

Renamon: Okay.

Renamon gets up from her seat and heads for the door.

Caleb: Wait! I'll come too.

Caleb tries to get out of bed but moving too much causes his to groan in pain. Renamon lays him back down.

Renamon: No Caleb. You haven't fully recovered yet.

Caleb: But I want to help.

Renamon: I understand you want to help. But if you go now, you might get yourself killed.

Caleb: But-

Krillin walks up to Caleb's bed.

Krillin: She's right. Even if you wanted to, your injuries will make it nearly impossible to move. It's best if you stay here and let us handle this.

Renamon: Don't worry, this time I know we're ready.

Caleb still didn't agree.

Krillin: If you're still worried about her, don't be. She's part of a team now. We'll look after her, I promise.

Caleb stops and thinks for a moment. He finally makes up his mind and decides to let her go.

Caleb: Alright fine. Just... come back safe.

Renamon: I will. Thank you Caleb.

Renamon and Krillin left room leaving Caleb behind. They hurried down the hallway and met Beelzemon at the front door.

Beelzemon: Has Caleb recovered yet?

Renamon: Not yet. He begged to go, but we convinced him to stay.

Krillin: So is everyone outside?

Beelzemon: Yeah.

Krillin: Alright then, let's go.

Renamon and Beelzemon both nod. They hurried outside and found everyone looking up at the sky. They looked up as well and saw thousands of space ships hovering over Capsule Corp. They walked up to everyone still looking up at the sky.

Krillin: Whoa. That's a lot of ships.

Beelzemon: No "ship" Sherlock.

Krillin looks back at Beelzemon.

Krillin: Really?

Beelzemon chuckles a little thinking that it was funny. The ships entrances opened and out came a ton of soldiers from each ship. The soldiers grouped up and shortly after, there was almost a million soldiers flying over Capsule Corp. One last figure came out of a ship and hovered in front of the army. Renamon and Beelzemon was surprised to see who it was.

Renamon Beelzemon: Pola!?

Goku: Wait, that's Pola?

Renamon: Yes. He's the one who opened the rift.

Goku: Oh. I thought it was Frieza.

Renamon: Frieza?

Renamon did remember Goku mentioning Frieza before.

Beelzemon: What's he doing here anyway?

Pola flies down to the ground and landed. Renamon and Beelzemon went on the defensive.

Goku: So, you're Pola.

Pola: That's right. I am lord Pola, ruler of the universe, destroyer of planets, and the master of terror. And I have come to-

Goku: You don't seem so tough.

Pola: Wh... What?

Goku: I thought you'd be a lot tougher, but I guess I was wrong.

Pola: ... Who... Who are you exactly?

Goku: I'm Son Goku, a Saiyan raised on Earth.

Pola: (Oh great, he's still alive. I really need to stop hiring hitmen and do the killing myself.)

Pola: Well, Yamma, it seems we met at last.

Goku: Yamma? I'm not Yamma. I'm Goku.

Pola: Wait... You're not Yamma?

Goku: No. I mean, if you're talking about Saiyan names, I go by Kakarot.

Pola: (Oh dear lord, there's another one!? I thought Yamma was the last Saiyan alive. *sigh* Today is really not my day.)

Vegeta: (Wait... Yamma. That name sounds familiar.)

Renamon: Why are you here Pola!?

Pola: Oh. You two. You both really can't stay dead, can you? Well, the reason I'm here is because of that machine you're building. I won't allow you to finish it. And since you two have been a pain in my ass, I came along to make sure that you won't get in the way of my plan.

Pola ordered the army to land on the ground.

Pola: So, I'll make you a deal. Surrender now and hand over the machine and I'll make your death quick and painless.

Beelzemon: And if we don't?

Pola: I'll make you wish for death.

Beelzemon: I'll take those chances.

Pola: Very well. But before we get started, I want to go over a rule real quick.

Goku: Aw man, do we have to?

Pola: Don't worry, it's only one rule. Any one of you may fight my army to your heart's consent, except for two people. Renamon, and Beelzemon. I want to settle things with them alone. So if anyone gets in my way, I'll turn you and your planet into space dust. Got it?

Everyone nods.

Pola: Good. Now, let us begin.

Pola ordered his army to attack. Goku and Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan and everyone, besides Renamon and Beelzemon, charges towards Pola's army. Pola flies up to Renamon and Beelzemon.

Pola: Come. Let's deal with this someplace private.

Pola flies off to the city with Renamon and Beelzemon following behind. Pola flew over the city with Beelzemon flying behind him. Renamon down in the city, leaping from building to building keeping up with Beelzemon and Pola.

Pola: Ah, here we are.

Pola flies down to the city's park and lands on the ground. Beelzemon lands on the ground and Renamon jumped from a tree and landed next to Beelzemon.

Pola: So what do you think? It quiet, no? I bet this was a really nice park to just stroll around and relax.

Renamon: Yeah, was.

Pola: So, before we begin...

Beelzemon: What, more rules?

Pola: No. I just want to ask a question.

Beelzemon: Go on.

Pola: Where is Yamma? You know, the monkey that goes everywhere with you.

Renamon: Why do you care?

Pola: Oh I don't. I'm just a little curious. I thought Yamma was the last of his kind. But I stand corrected. So, did the Puppet Master actually did his job and killed him, or is he still kicking?

Beelzemon: He's still kicking.

Pola: How unfortunate. *sigh* Oh well, if you want someone killed right...

Pola aims his hand at Renamon and Beelzemon.

Pola: You kill them yourself.

Pola fires a ki blast at Renamon and Beelzemon. Renamon and Beelzemon quickly leaped away from the blast. The ki blast hits the ground. Renamon looked back at the explosion, surprised at the blast range. It was larger than any normal ki blast. Renamon and Beelzemon landed on the ground and charged at Pola. They threw a barrage of punches at him at the same time. Pola blocks every attack with only his tail. Pola chuckles.

Beelzemon: (How is he this fast!?)

Renamon and Beelzemon leaped back. Beelzemon takes out his shotgun and fired at Pola. The bullet shaders into pieces upon impact. Pola was unaffected by the bullet.

Pola: Cute.

Beelzemon: What!? Oh I see now. Then how about this!?

Beelzemon's cannon appeared on his right arm. Beelzemon aims his cannon at Pola and fires a energy blast. The blast explodes upon impact.

Beelzemon: Gotcha!

The smoke clears, Pola was still standing unaffected by the blast.

Pola: Oh stop it, that tickles.

Beelzemon: You have got to be kidding me. How are you still standing!? It's like whenever we train, you're always a hundred steps ahead! How are you doing this!?

Pola: Well I have been doing a little bit of training myself from time to time. That and a few wishes from the Dragon Balls.

Renamon: Wait... A few wishes?

Pola: What, you didn't know?

Beelzemon: Know what?

Pola: That the Dragon Balls can grant three wishes.

Renamon Beelzemon: WHAT!?!

Pola: That's right. I was surprised myself. When I heard about the legend years ago, I remembered it saying that the Dragon Balls can grant only one wish. Maybe I heard wrong but who cares? Three wishes is better than one.

Beelzemon: So what did you wish for?

Pola: For my first wish, I wished for control over the universe, then I wished to open a rift between the real world and the digital world.

Renamon: Why?

Pola: Cuz why not? There's nothing wrong with a little bit chaos.

Beelzemon: What about the third wish?

Pola: I wished for Immortality.

Renamon: Immortality!?

Pola: Well what else could I wished for? I wished for what I wanted and had one last wish left, I wasn't going to waste it, so I added a little bonus.

Beelzemon: So in other words, we can't kill you?

Pola: You can try all you like. But you'll just fail, over and over again.

Beelzemon: Whoopee.

Pola: But I'll save you trouble and kill you both.

Pola aims his hand at Renamon and Beelzemon.

Pola: Farewell.

A ki ball appears at the end of Pola's hand. Renamon and Beelzemon was about to dodge the ki blast.

???: Lord Pola!!

Pola turns around and saw one of his soldiers flying towards him. The soldier lands next to Pola.

Soldier: Pola sir, I have bad news!

Pola: *Sigh*

Pola turns back to Renamon and Beelzemon.

Pola: Give me a minute.

Pola turns back to the soldier.

Pola: What?

Soldier: We are getting destroyed out there! The Saiyan and his friends are too powerful! Should we retreat sir!?

Pola: No. Get back out there and fight.

Solider: But sir, I didn't sign up for this! I don't won't to die!

Pola and his soldier kept talking. Renamon and Beelzemon took this opportunity to make a plan.

Beelzemon: So what do we do now? He can't be killed, so is there another way to defeat him?

Renamon: I'm not sure.

They started thinking for a moment. Renamon looks up at the rift and had a idea.

Renamon: How about we trap him in the digital world?

Beelzemon: What?

Renamon: The machine Bulma is working on. If we can get Pola into the digital world and distract him, we can use the machine and trap him in the digital world.

Beelzemon: That's... not a bad idea actually.

Renamon: There is only one problem though. Someone has to make a sacrifice and stay with him to make sure he doesn't get out.

They stayed quiet for a moment.

Beelzemon: I'll go.

Renamon: Beelzemon!? Are you serious!?

Beelzemon: You got a bright future ahead. Look at me, I lived in a dumpster out in the middle of the woods. I got nothing else in this life.

Renamon: Don't say that. You got me and Caleb.

Beelzemon: And that's why I'm going. I going to make sure you survive this.

Renamon: Are you sure about this?

Beelzemon nods.

Renamon: I understand. You know, you have changed a lot ever since you joined us.

Beelzemon: Keep talking and I will throw you in the digital world with him.

Renamon: Thank you Beelzemon, for everything.

Beelzemon: Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't.

Soldier: But sir-

Pola: I pay you to do your job, not to whine!

Soldier: Actually sir, you don't pay me at all.

Pola: ...

Pola: JUST GET BACK OUT THERE!!

Soldier: Y-yes sir!

The soldier flees. Pola turns back to Renamon and Beelzemon.

Pola: Okay. Now, where were we-

Beelzemon comes out of nowhere and hits Pola in the face with a devastating blow and sent him flying across the field. Renamon appeared ahead of him and kicked him towards the sky. Beelzemon flew after him and grabbed him by his tail. He flew towards the rift as fast as he can with Pola dragging behind him.

Pola: Unhand me this instant!

Beelzemon kept going. Pola aims his hand at Beelzemon without him knowing.

Renamon: Beelzemon! Look out!

Beelzemon heard her and looks back at Pola. He sees a ki blast fired at him. It was too late. The ki blast explodes upon impact. Beelzemon falls to the ground with a trail of smoke from them blast. Renamon runs towards him. Pola appears in her way. She stops running and stood still. Pola grins.

Pola: Oh I'm going to have fun with you.

Back at Capsule Corp. The battle was still going on outside. Caleb was still in the hospital bed, waiting for Renamon to return.

Caleb: (I hope Renamon is okay. I want to help, but in this condition, I'm useless. I'm just scared if she gets hurt... or worse.)

Caleb gets more and more worried by the minute.

Caleb: You know what, no. I'm going.

Caleb tries to get up again but fails due to his injuries.

Caleb: Dammit. If only I didn't run off, I would've been fine.

Caleb tries again and again but keeps failing. He was about to give up till he heard the door opening and closing. He stops and looks at the door. He sees a chubby man with small, beady black eyes, and long, untidy black hair. He was wearing a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands and black kyahan, a waraji, and an ecchu fundoshi.

He has a katana on his left side and a bag next to it.

Caleb: Um. Hi.

???: Hey.

Caleb: Who are you?

Yajirobe: I'm Yajirobe. Bulma told me to give you these senzu beans.

Caleb: Wait, really!?

Yajirobe take off the bag from his side, opens it, and takes out a senzu bean. He holds it up to Caleb. Caleb grabs it with his left hand and eats it. He swallows it and he feels his wounds being healed. He sits up without any trouble and takes off his cast on the right arm. He moves his right arm for a bit to check for any pain. He gets out of bed and takes off all the other bandages.

Caleb: Alright, good as new!

Yajirobe: Here, take the bag.

Yajirobe tosses the bag to Caleb. He seemed to be in a hurry.

Caleb: Thanks.

Yajirobe leaves the room without saying anything.

Caleb: Okay then. Man, how rude.

Caleb walks over to a drawer and slides it open. Inside he found a fresh, new Gi left by Renamon. He gets rid of his old, destroyed Gi and puts on the new one. He walks out of the room and heads down the hallway. Caleb reaches the front door and looks out the window. He saw Goku, Vegeta, and everybody else outside fighting a entire army. He walks outside, amazed at how well Goku and the others are fending against the army.

Goku: Hey Caleb! You're up! Heads up!

Goku grabs a soldier and throws him at Caleb. Caleb catches the soldier by his leg and slams him to the ground hard.

Goku: Alright, nice catch!

Caleb: Where's Renamon and Beelzemon?

Goku: They went that way-

A soldier charges at Goku from behind. Goku hits the soldier with the back of his fist and sent the soldier flying.

Goku: With Pola.

Caleb: Pola!?

Goku: Yeah.

Another soldier charges at Goku from behind. Goku hits the soldier with his elbow and kicked him to the ground.

Goku: You should catch up with them. To make sure they're okay you know?

Caleb: Alright.

Caleb flies off to find Renamon and Beelzemon. Meanwhile at the city's park. After getting brutally beaten by Pola, Renamon laid on the ground, badly injured, covered in bruises, and blood drenched in her fur. Pola walks over to her. Renamon tries to get up but was unable due to her injuries. Pola was standing over her.

Pola: Look at you. Laying there, so weak and defenseless. Go on. Call for help. Scream "Help me! Help me! Someone save me!" Go on. Do it.

Renamon: ...

Pola: I thought so.

Pola wraps his tail around Renamon neck and lifts her up. He tightens his grip and chokes Renamon.

Renamon: Is... that... all... you got?

Pola: Actually...

Pola tightens his grip even more. Renamon began struggling to breathe. Her vision was getting darker.

Renamon: C-Caleb... Help.

Pola grins. Suddenly a devastating punch came out of nowhere and knocked Pola across the field. Pola dropped Renamon after getting hit. Renamon falls to coughing and gasping for air. A figure kneels next to Renamon. Renamon looked up at the figure and notices it was Caleb.

Caleb: Renamon, are you okay?

Renamon: Caleb! How did you-

Caleb holds up a bag.

Caleb: Some guy named Yajirobe gave me these senzu beans.

Caleb opens the bag and takes out a senzu bean.

Caleb: Here.

Caleb hands Renamon the senzu bean. She eats it and Caleb helps her up.

Caleb: Where's Beelzemon?

Renamon: He's over there. I'm not sure if he's alive or not.

Caleb looked back and saw a familiar icy blue and white alien getting up off the ground. Caleb hands the bag to Renamon.

Caleb: Here. Take this and get to Beelzemon. I'll keep him distracted.

Renamon: Okay. But be careful. He gained immortality.

Caleb looked back at the alien and saw him walking towards them.

Caleb: Go.

Renamon takes off. Caleb turns to the alien. The alien stops in his tracks.

Caleb: So. You're Pola?

Pola: That's right. And who are you? Judging by that tail, I'd say you're a Saiyan. Tell me, are you the one called Yamma?

Caleb: Not anymore. My name is Caleb, I was given the name when I arrived on Earth.

Pola: Ah yes. It's all coming back to me now. That hair of yours. You really do have your father's looks. I forgotten all about you for the longest time. Let's see, how long ago was it? Oh right, forty-three years ago. You Saiyans always look so young. Tell me, what is your secret?

Caleb: Wait a minute. Did you just say forty-three years ago?

Pola: Yes.

Caleb: Let me ask you something. When was Planet Vegeta destroyed?

Pola: In the year 737. That is also the year you were born. Why is that important?

Caleb: I was still an infant when my Grandpa found me.

Pola: Okay. So?

Caleb: I was found in the year 760.

Pola: What?

Caleb: I'm twenty years old. If I was born in 737, I would be forty-three years old.

Pola: Okay stop. This is getting confusing. So you are saying you were still an infant in 760, but how ever you were born in 737? And you're saying you're twenty?

Caleb nods.

Pola: No. That's impossible. You're lying.

Caleb: I'm not lying! I'm just as confused as you are.

Pola: Look, I don't care what lie your "Grandpa" told you, but it won't matter after I kill you.

Caleb: I was told you gained immortality. Hmm. This is going to be problematic.

Pola holds up a ki ball, ready to fire at Caleb. Caleb immediately charges at Pola. Pola fires the ki blast at Caleb. Caleb slaps away the ki blast and swings at Pola. Pola attacks back and their fists collided. The impact created a huge crater around them.

Pola: I see you're more stronger than your friends. But don't get cocky, I'm just getting started!

Without Caleb knowing, Pola wraps his tail around Caleb's ankle and threw him across the field. Caleb quickly got back up and saw Pola charging towards him. He quickly hopped back and Pola slams his fist into the ground. Caleb fires a barrage of ki blast at Pola. Pola teleports all over the place, dodging all of the ki blasts. He appeared right in front of Caleb.

Before Caleb can react, Pola delivered a devastating punch to the gut. Caleb coughs up blood. Pola chuckles watching Caleb wheezing.

Caleb: So... *cough, cough* You're just getting started huh? Well so am I.

Caleb returned a devastating punch to Pola's gut. Pola coughs up blood. Caleb created a ki ball in his hands and fired it up against Pola's chest. The ki blast carried Pola away from Caleb and exploded. When the dust clears, Pola gets back up and looks up at Caleb. Caleb came out of nowhere and kicked Pola in the stomach and sent him flying out of the park and into the city.

Pola went thought multiple buildings and landed up against the wall. Pola opens his eyes and see Caleb charging towards him.

Pola: Enough!!

Pola released an explosive wave of ki around him and blasted Caleb back. Caleb lands on his feet and looks up at Pola. He sees Pola charging towards him. Caleb crosses his arms over his face and blocks Pola's attack. Pola attacks with his other arm. Caleb vanishes and appears behind Pola. He kicks Pola on the side of his head and sent him flying through multiple buildings. Pola lands on his feet and flies up over the city. He fires a barrage of ki blasts at Caleb. Caleb notices and flew away from the blasts. He flew through the city with the ki blasts exploding behind him.

Renamon and Beelzemon was on a building watching the battle from a safe distance. Pola was starting to get annoyed and fires a giant ki blast at Caleb. Caleb looked behind him and saw the incoming ki blast. The ki blast exploded on impact on the ground. The blast was larger than Pola's normal ki blasts. The blast destroyed a good portion of the district and left a giant crater in the ground. Pola thought he finally killed Caleb till Caleb came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. Pola was sent flying. Pola stops in mid air and looks back at Caleb.

Caleb's body was shrouded with a red aura. It seems that Caleb used the Kaio-ken to escape the blast.

Caleb: Kaio-ken times fifty!

Caleb's red aura glowed brighter. Renamon and Beelzemon shielded their eyes from the glowing light. Caleb charged at Pola at terrifying speeds and kicked him in the stomach. Pola was sent flying.

Caleb: Ka...

Caleb flew after Pola and got ahead of him. He kicked Pola towards the sky.

Caleb: Me...

He flies after Pola again and got above him. He slams Pola towards the ground with both of his fists.

Caleb: Hame...

Pola hits the ground. Caleb appears near him with a shinning blue ki ball in his cupped hands.

Caleb: HA!!!

Caleb released a power Kamehameha wave at Pola. The Kamehameha wave was enormous than Caleb's regular Kamehameha wave. Renamon and Beelzemon saw the attack from a distance.

Renamon: I think that's Caleb's Kamehameha!

Caleb added more power to the blast.

Caleb: HA!!!

The Kamehameha grew more larger. Caleb heard Pola's painful yelling in the Kamehameha wave. The Kamehameha slowly fades away. Caleb exits the Kaio-ken. The Kamehameha wave took out a long portion of the city. Caleb stood there breathing heavily, thinking he defeated Pola, till he saw him walking towards him.

Pola: I have no idea what you were trying to accomplish there. Have you forgotten about my immortality?

Caleb: Aw crap.

Pola charged at Caleb. Caleb tries to move but is too exhausted after using too much energy. Pola delivered a devastating punch to Caleb's face and sent him flying. Caleb crashed though multiple buildings and rolled on the ground. He came to a stop and slowly stands up. Pola came out of nowhere and uppercuts Caleb in the jaw and knocked him upwards. Pola grabbed Caleb by the tail and repeatedly slams him to the ground.

He throws Caleb to a building's wall and kicked him into it. He hops back and fires a ki blast at Caleb. The blast hits Caleb and sent his crashing through multiple buildings. Caleb landed back at the park. Caleb slowly get back on his feet and looks up at Pola. He sees him walking towards him.

Caleb: (He's tough, I'll give that. But with immortality it will be impossible to kill him. I need to figure out a way to knock him out. Maybe with a powerful attack, but what attack?)

Pola walks up to Caleb.

Caleb: (Wait! That's it! I know just the move!)

Caleb raises his arms skyward.

Pola: Um... What are you doing?

Caleb: Ah you know... Stretching.

Pola: ... In a middle of a fight?

Caleb: Yes. Gotta loosen up those muscles or else I get a cramp.

Pola: Care to do some yoga while you're at it?

Caleb: Um... Yeah, sure, why not?

Renamon and Beelzemon watched from a distance

Beelzemon: What the hell is he doing?

Renamon and Beelzemon realized something.

Renamon: Wait... Do you think it's-

Beelzemon: The Spirit Bomb.

Pola: Okay, you're starting to look stupid.

Caleb: Well... What if I feel comfortable like this?

Pola: Okay that's it.

Pola kicks Caleb in the guts and sent him flying. Caleb lands near a pond. Pola walks towards him. Caleb tries to crawl away but Pola grabbed him by his shirt.

Pola: And now it's time to finish you off.

Pola creates a ki blade from his hand and aims at Caleb's head.

Pola: Farewell monkey.

Pola started laughing maniacally. He was about to kill Caleb till something shined him his face. He looks up at the pond and sees a bright light being reflected off the water.

Pola: My god, the sun is so bright toda- Wait a minute. It's cloudy today.

Pola slowly looks up at the sky. He was shocked at what he was seeing. He sees a huge ball of energy hovering over the park. He turns back to Caleb.

Pola: What is that!?

Caleb: Your sleeping pill.

Pola was about to thrust the ki blade though Caleb's head till Renamon came out of nowhere and kicked him off of Caleb. Pola falls into the pond. Renamon helps Caleb on his feet.

Renamon: Are you okay?

Caleb: Yeah. listen, I need you to keep Pola distracted till I finish charging the Spirit Bomb.

Renamon: How long do you need?

Caleb: Long enough to knock him out. Just keep him distracted. Don't worry, you'll be fine... I think.

Renamon: Okay.

Caleb: I'm counting on you.

Caleb flies up to the Spirit Bomb and resumes charging it. Pola flies out of the pond and fires a ki blast at Caleb. Beelzemon fires a energy blast at the ki blast before it hits Caleb.

Beelzemon: Hey! Pola bear!

Pola turns his attention to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: Come at me!

Pola: If you wish to die so badly, then fine.

Pola charges at Beelzemon and clashed with him. Renamon joins in on the fight. Meanwhile Caleb gathered energy from nearby life forms and planets. Beelzemon threw a barrage of attacks at Pola. Pola was unaffected by it. Beelzemon attacks with his knee. Pola grabs Beelzemon's knee and punches him right below the belt. Beelzemon shouts in pain. Pola throws Beelzemon though the trees. Beelzemon falls unconscious.

Caleb: Keep it up guys! You're doing great!

Caleb wasn't even paying attention. Renamon's fists was engulfed with a ghostly flame.

Renamon: Power Paw!

Renamon attacks Pola with a powerful attack. Pola blocked the attack with only his finger. Pola releases a explosive energy wave around him and blasted Renamon back. Renamon lands on her feet. She looks up and sees a disk shape ki attack coming towards her. The ki disk cuts off a little bit of Renamon's fur as she dodges just in time. The ki disk loops back around and charges at Renamon. Renamon continued to dodge the ki disk. Renamon gets an idea and charges towards Pola with the ki disk behind her. Pola was expecting for her to attack till she jumped over him. Pola was distracted and confused by her actions till he realize what she was planning.

He quickly turned around and saw the ki disk coming towards him. He slaps the ki disk away and it vanishes away. Renamon took her chance and attacked Pola when he was distracted. Pola saw Renamon coming and fired at her with a ki blast. It hits Renamon and blasted her across thr field. She gets back up and charges towards Pola. Caleb continued to gather energy till he ran into a problem.

Caleb: (I gathered all of the energy from the plants, animals, and nearby planets but it's still not enough to knock out Pola. I need more.)

Suddenly, Caleb notice the Spirit Bomb resumed to grow. Caleb felt multiple people giving him energy to him.

Goku: Need some help?

Caleb looked behind him and saw Goku and everybody giving him energy. The Spirit Bomb grew larger in a short amount of time.

Caleb: It's ready! Renamon! Get Beelzemon and run!

Renamon heard Caleb and fled. She picks up Beelzemon and ran off. Pola turned around and looked up. He was shocked at the sight of the Sprit Bomb.

Caleb: Here's what I think about your immortality!!

Caleb throws the Spirit Bomb at Pola. As the Spirit Bomb get closer to the ground, Pola has no other choice but to catch it and send it back. Pola holds out his arms and catches it. He struggles for a bit and fires a purple beam out of hands and pushes the Spirit Bomb back. Caleb sees the Spirit Bomb coming closer and cups his hands.

Caleb: Kamehame...HA!!

Caleb fires a blue beam at the Spirit Bomb. The Kamehameha wave hits the Spirit Bomb and slowly stops it. Renamon and Beelzemon was on a building watching the fight. Renamon hands Beelzemon a senzu bean.

Renamon: Really? That's all it took to knock you out, just one punch?

Beelzemon: Shut up!

Beelzemon eats the senzu bean.

Beelzemon: You're a girl, you'll never know how it painful it is.

Back at the fight, Caleb and Pola were struggling to push the Spirit Bomb at one another. Caleb slowly but surely, pushes the Spirit Bomb towards Pola. The Spirit Bomb was getting closer.

Pola: I'm not done yet!

Pola uses more of his power and pushes even harder. The Spirit Bomb gets closer to Caleb. Caleb tries to push harder but was unsuccessful. Caleb was about to lose consciousness due to using to much energy.

Goku: Don't give up now.

Caleb looks over to his side and sees Goku flying next to him.

Goku: Give it all you got and don't hold back!

Caleb regains confidence and pushes harder. Goku cups his hands.

Goku: Ka... Me... Ha... Me...

Caleb Goku: HA!!!!

Caleb's and Goku's Kamehameha combined and pushes the Spirit Bomb at Pola. The Spirit Bomb effortlessly pushes though Pola's beam. Pola was shocked by how fast the Spirit Bomb was coming. The Spirit Bomb hits Pola. Pola yells in pain as the Spirit Bomb explodes on top of him. Everyone blocks their eyes from the blinding light. Everything went white. A few seconds past. The blinding white light fades away and everyone looks back down at the city. A large fraction of the city was destroyed by the blast of the Spirit Bomb. The only building that was left standing was the Capsule Corporation... Somehow.

Caleb gets exhausted due to using too much of energy and falls to the ground. Caleb hits the ground. Renamon and Beelzemon hurries over to him. Renamon kneels next to Caleb.

Renamon: Caleb, are you okay?

Caleb was still conscience.

Caleb: Oh hey guys. I've been better. I'm just a little tired, that's all.

Renamon: Here, let me help you up.

Renamon takes Caleb by the hand and sits him upright.

Caleb: So, did we get him?

Renamon: I think you did.

Beelzemon: You're lucky this city was abandoned or you would've committed mass genocide.

Caleb: Yeah, I guess I went a little too far, didn't I? So what are going to do with Pola?

Renamon: He's too dangerous to hold him in a prison, so we decided it's best if we tossed him into the digital world and close the rift for good.

Caleb: What if he finds a way out?

Beelzemon: Then we can beat him again. Maybe we can even wish away his Immortality when he's in there.

Caleb: Sounds good to me.

Goku: Hey Caleb!

Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon looks around sees Goku and Vegeta landing on the ground next to them. Caleb gets up off the ground to greet them.

Caleb: Hey Goku. Thanks for helping me out with the Spirit Bomb, I couldn't have done it without you.

Goku: Hehehe, it was nothing. Besides, you're the who finished Pola off, so I say you did a pretty good job yourself.

Caleb: Aww, thanks Goku.

Vegeta: Careful Kakarot. Compliments like those will only make him believe he's the toughest around. He must understand that he's still weak.

Goku: Aw come on Vegeta, there's nothing wrong with congratulating someone. So what are we going to do with Pola?

Caleb: We figured we toss him though the rift and close it so he won't get out.

Goku: You know, I was actually hoping that Pola was insanely powerful, but he was as strong as Frieza back in the day.

Caleb: So that means you're seriously strong aren't you?

Goku: Yup. Me and Vegeta.

Caleb: Well maybe you can teach me how to become a Super Saiyan.

Goku: I sure can. It's not easy, but I'm sure you can handle it. But before we can do that, we got work to do first.

Vegeta: That's surprising coming from you.

Goku: Hehehe. Anyway, you should get some rest. I can tell you're exhausted. We'll handle with Pola. Bulma said the machine is just about ready.

Caleb: That's good news.

Goku: Well, I'll see you later then.

Goku and Vegeta walks off.

Beelzemon: I'll go with them. You two head on back and get rest, okay?

Caleb and Renamon nods. Beelzemon starts walking away. He suddenly stops and turns back to Caleb.

Beelzemon: Oh, and Caleb?

Caleb: Yeah?

Beelzemon: Remember our deal?

Caleb: Our deal?

Beelzemon: That we would have our second round once this is over.

Caleb: Oh yeah! Sorry, it's just a lot of things has happened on our journey made me forgot about it. Just let me rest for a while and we'll spar again real soon, okay?

Beelzemon: I look forward to it.

Caleb: Me too.

Beelzemon walks away.

Caleb: So, we finally did it. It's over. Aren't you glad?

Renamon: I sure am. Now let's go and get some rest, my hero.

Caleb: Hehehe.

Caleb and Renamon starts walking towards Capsule Corp till yelps in pain and nearly falls over. Renamon catches him.

Renamon: Caleb, what's wrong?

Caleb: Nothing. I think I sprained my ankle. Can you give me a hand?

Renamon: Sure.

Renamon wraps Caleb's arm around her neck and places her paw on his back to support him. Caleb and Renamon heads to Capsule Corp with Caleb hopping on one foot. They finally defeated Pola and put an end to his evil scheme. They saved the world from impending doom and gets to start a new life together as lovers for years to come. It was truly a happy ending.

Or so they thought.

Suddenly, a small, thin purple beam comes out of nowhere and goes through Renamon's chest. The beam pierces though her heart. She falls to the ground.

Caleb: Renamon!!!

Caleb gets down on his knees next to her and rolls her over on her back. A she had a lifeless expression on her face. Caleb sits her upright and holds her.

Caleb: No! Please don't die on me!

Renamon: ...

Caleb: Come on, wake up!

Caleb shakes her a little.

Renamon: ...

Caleb quickly grabs the senzu bean bag and takes out a senzu bean. He holds the sense bean up to her mouth. His eyes starts watering.

Caleb: Here, eat this.

Renamon: ...

Caleb's voice starts cracking.

Caleb: Come on, eat up.

Renamon: ...

Caleb puts the senzu bean in her mouth. Renamon's head flops to the side and the senzu bean falls out of her mouth. Caleb couldn't believe it.

Renamon's dead.

Caleb knew there was no other way to bring her back because he broke the Digivice. Renamon's body started glowing and she slowly turns into data and slowly floats to the sky bit by bit. Renamon disappears out of Caleb's hands, leaving nothing but her blood covering his hands. Caleb looks down at his hands. Tears start fall down his cheek and drops to his hands, mixing in with the blood. Everyone saw what happened and heard a voice.

???: I was actually aiming for the monkey, but, she'll do.

Everyone besides Caleb looked over at a small mount and saw a icy blue and white alien.

Beelzemon: Pola!!

Pola snickered at watching Caleb suffer.

Beelzemon: That was my friend, YOU BASTARD!!!

Beelzemon charges at Pola in full rage. Pola backhands Beelzemon with his fist and sent him flying across the field, knocking him out with one strike. Everyone besides Caleb, Goku, and Vegeta, charges at Pola. Meanwhile, Caleb was quiet as his tears continued to drop to his bloody hands.

Caleb: (This can't be happening. This is all my fault. I destroyed the Digivice, the one thing that could bring her back. And now, she's gone, for good. I'm a failure.)

Everyone was easily defeated by Pola. Goku and Vegeta steps up to confront Pola in their Super Saiyan form.

Goku: Pola! You just can't stay down, can you?

Pola: It take more than a bomb to take me down. You two may be stronger than me, but it doesn't matter how hard you try, there's no way you're able to defeat me. Once I'm done with you, I'll destroy this useless planet, along with your friends. Oh but don't worry Caleb, I'll save you for last, so you can see the failure you have done. Aw, what's wrong? Did I killed your lover? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again. In hell.

Pola starts laughing maniacally.

Something inside Caleb snaps.

He curls up his fists and shakes violently.

Caleb: Shut up...

Pola stops laughing and stares at Caleb.

Pola: Excuse me?

Caleb: I said, shut up!!!

Pola: How dare you. Have you forgotten who I am!? I am the great lord-

Caleb: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE!!!

The ground suddenly starts shaking violently.

Caleb: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE STRONGEST!!!

Caleb slams his fist to the ground. Lightning strikes around as he punched the ground.

Caleb: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IMMORTAL!!!

Caleb slams his fist to the ground again. Lightning strikes with every punch.

Caleb: I WON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU WERE A GOD!!!

Caleb slams his head to the ground. The lightning gets more violent.

Caleb: You can break my soul...

Lightning continues to strike.

Caleb: Take my life away...

Goku, Vegeta, and Pola watched as his power level grows.

Caleb: Beat me...

The lightning gets more violent with every strike.

Caleb: Hurt me...

Goku and Vegeta knew what's was happening.

Caleb: Kill me...

Caleb's hair slowly started turning to a golden yellow then fades back to red.

Caleb: But for the love of god...

Caleb's hair turned golden and his eyes went pure white.

Caleb: DON'T TOUCH MY RENAMON!!!!!

Caleb lets out a mighty shout skywards as the yellow aura around him shines brightly. Goku, Vegeta, and Pola covered their eyes from the light. The lightening continued to strike at a rapid pace. After a while, Caleb stops yelling. Goku, Vegeta, and Pola lowers their arms and sees Caleb still kneeling on the ground. His hair was waving in the wind with a golden yellow color replacing his normal red hair. Even his tail was golden.

He's slowly gets up on his feet and turns around facing Pola with his eyes closed. His eyebrows were golden as well. He slowly opens his eyes revealing his eye color has been replaced with a fierce green color. He stares at Pola with a deadly look on his face.

To be continued.


	19. A Super Saiyan is born! Caleb vs Pola!

Caleb looks at Pola with a death stare as he stood there with a new power up. His golden hair waves in the wind and a yellow aura surrounding his body. Goku, Vegeta, and Pola felt a large rise in his power level. It was no doubt, Caleb has finally reached his full potential. Super Saiyan.

Caleb slowly walks up between Goku and Vegeta while still staring at Pola.

Caleb: Goku. Get Beelzemon and everyone else out of here. He's mine. And close the rift once the machine is ready, and what ever you do, DON'T, come get me.

Goku: Well look at you. Finally a Super Saiyan and didn't even need my-

Caleb: Goku.

Caleb looked over to Goku with the same deadly look on his face.

Caleb: Get everyone. And leave. Now.

The look on Caleb immediately told Goku that he was not messing around and there was no time for celebration.

Goku: Alright. Come on Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta flies off to Beelzemon and the others, leaving Caleb and Pola alone. Caleb looks back at Pola, while still giving him the death stare.

Pola: Oh, I wasn't expecting this to happen. Still, you don't feel as strong as the other two, however, you still manage to reach to my power level so I must congratulate you, you make it a little bit easier to not get yourself killed. Because it doesn't matter that you powered up, I still have Immortality. So go ahead, come at me with all you got.

Caleb: ...

Pola: The old silent treatment eh? Well if you're not going to make the first move...

Pola raises his arm and aims at Caleb with a ki ball in his hand.

Pola: Then allow me.

Before Pola can fire the ki ball, Caleb was suddenly next to him in a heartbeat and grabbed his arm.

Pola: Wha!?

Caleb puts more pressure on his arm. Pola starts grinding in pain as the ki ball in his hand disappears. Caleb slowly moves Pola's arm upwards. Pola tries to get his arm out but Caleb had a tight grip. Suddenly, a loud crack sound came from Pola's arm as Caleb breaks his arm. Pola yells in pain and grabs his broken arm as soon as Caleb let's go. Pola stagers back as he tries to fix his dangling arm. He snaps it back to place and looks up at Caleb.

Pola: How dare you!

Pola let's out a shout as he charges at Caleb with a punch. He swings at Caleb and hits him in the gut. Caleb wasn't effected by the attack.

Pola: What!?

Caleb effortlessly punches Pola in the gut. It seemed to be a powerful punch as Pola stagers back a little and coughs up blood. Caleb watched as Pola cough out blood on his boot. Pola finishes coughing up blood and looks back up at Caleb.

Pola: What- *cough cough* What are you?

Caleb steps back a little and kicks Pola in the gut, sending him flying across the field. Pola rolls across the ground and looks up at Caleb. Caleb was slowly walking towards him with a serious look. Pola growls.

Pola flies up to the air and fires a rapid barrage of ki blasts down on Caleb. After a series of large explosions, Pola lands back on the ground, thinking he finally killed him. He chuckles a little at his victory till he sensed Caleb's energy in the smoke. Caleb slowly walks out of the smoke uninjured with his Gi slightly damaged.

Pola leaps towards him and attacks with both of his fists. Caleb catches both of his fists and held him in place. Pola tries to escape but Caleb had a tight grip on him. Caleb stared at Pola for a minute with a angry look on his face. Pola stared back at him with a shocked look on his face.

Pola: How are you this strong!?

Caleb tightens his grips on Pola's knuckles. Pola yells in pain as cracking noises came from his knuckles. Caleb slams him multiple times to the ground while still holding on to Pola's knuckles. He spins Pola around and throws him across the field. He vanishes and appeared ahead of Pola and kicks him to the air. He reappears above Pola and kicks him to the ground. Pola hits the ground hard. Caleb spreads out his arms and ki balls appeared on both of his hands.

He throws his arms together and fires a rapid barrage of ki blast on Pola. The ki blast kept coming as Pola tries to get up off the ground. The ki blasts keeps hitting Pola and knocks him back to the ground.

Pola: Enough!!

Pola releases a wave of explosive energy around him and pushed away the ki blasts. Caleb stopped firing and dodged the incoming ki blasts. Pola charges at Caleb in rage and throws a barrage of attacks at him. Caleb dodges all of them with ease. While dodging Pola's attacks, Caleb finds an opening and punches Pola with a devastating attack. Pola was sent flying to the sky.

Caleb appeared ahead of him and knocks him all over the place not giving Pola a chance to move. Caleb kicks him skyward and appears ahead of him. He slams Pola down towards the ground and vanishes.

Pola stops himself and heard Caleb behind him. He quickly looks behind himself and saw Caleb with a Kamehameha already charged up.

Caleb: HA!!!

Caleb fires the Kamehameha at Pola. Pola nearly gets hit as he moves out of the way. The Kamehameha flies off. Pola turns back to Caleb and charges at him.

Meanwhile outside of Capsule Corp, Goku and the gang were heading back inside till a blue beam nearly hits the building and flies off in the distance and hits another building.

Goku: Whoa. That was a close one.

Goku and Vegeta were fine but everyone else badly injured. The only one that was knocked out was Beelzemon who is being carried over Goku's shoulder. They were about to head inside till Beelzemon quickly opens his eyes.

Beelzemon: POLA!!!!

Beelzemon forces his way out of Goku's grip and drops down from him. He makes a mad dash in the direction they came from. Krillin and Piccolo quickly grabs him and held him back. Beelzemon struggles to break free.

Krillin: Whoa! Chill, chill!

Beelzemon: I'LL KILL HIM!!! I'LL F*ING KILL HIM!!! I'LL TEAR OUT HIS INSIDES AND USE HIS INTESTINES AS A JUMP ROPE!!!

Piccolo: Calm down! Let Caleb handle this!

Beelzemon: GET OFF OF ME!!

Beelzemon escapes from their grasp and flies off to Caleb and Pola. He reaches the area where the park used to be as fast as he could and stops dead in his tracks the moment he saw Caleb in his new form.

Beelzemon: Wha- What the!?

He couldn't see much of his new form. The only thing he notices was his golden hair and a large increase in his power level. Beelzemon couldn't believe his eyes. Beelzemon felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks back and sees Goku and Vegeta behind him.

Goku: Leave this fight to Caleb. He wants to defeat Pola as much as you. I understand that you want to fight, but you're injured right now. It's best if you stay out of this one.

Vegeta: Besides, you'll probably be dead weight to him anyway.

Beelzemon looks back at Caleb and Pola. They were on the ground, standing a few feet away from each other. Pola was brutally beaten and exhausted while Caleb was waiting on him to attack. Beelzemon clenches his fist while it shakes violently.

Beelzemon: BEAT POLA FOR US CALEB!! WHATEVER IT TAKES!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!

Caleb heard Beelzemon and looks over to him.

Beelzemon: DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO DEFEAT HIM!! MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO RENAMON!!

While Caleb was distracted, Pola sees his chance and charges at Caleb. He slams his fist up against Caleb's cheek. He chuckles for a second till Caleb slowly looks back him with Pola's fist still up against his face. Caleb's anger rises. Caleb grabs Pola's arm and moves his fist off of his face. Caleb pulls back his other arm and readies to attack. Caleb fiercely throws his fist at Pola's face. Suddenly, midway his attack, red markings appeared on Caleb's arm and ran all the way down to his fist. Caleb's fist collided against Pola's face. The red markings on Caleb's arm seemed to give his attack more power as Pola was sent flying out of the city and into the forest. This caught everyone's attention, especially Vegeta's.

Vegeta: (Im- Impossible!)

Caleb didn't seemed to care about it as the markings slowly disappears. Beelzemon and Goku were left speechless. Caleb looks back at them. He nods and flies off.

Vegeta: Come. We should head back.

Goku: Right, let's go.

Goku and Vegeta flies off but Beelzemon stayed and watched Caleb flying away.

Goku: Hey! You coming or what?

Beelzemon turned back to Goku.

Goku: We'll wish back your friend later, right now we should leave.

Beelzemon: Right.

Goku flies off. Beelzemon stops and looks back at Caleb for a moment. He looks back and flies off.

In the forest, Pola was on the ground in pain after Caleb's attack.

Pola: (What was that attack? I thought I was dead for a minute there. It felt like getting struck by a god.)

Pola was slowly getting back on his feet till Caleb came out of nowhere and kicks him back into the ground. He grabs Pola by the tail and slams into the ground over and over again then throws him up to the air. Caleb points both of his hands in the air then charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic yellow ki beam up at Pola. The bean hits Pola and pushes him towards the rift.

The beam pushes Pola though the rift and into the digital world. Now Pola was falling down towards the ground. The beam fades away. Caleb comes flying through the rift at high speed and tackles Pola down to the ground. Caleb sent them down crashing into a fresh green field. Caleb was on top of Pola and continuously punches him to the ground.

Caleb got up off of him and flew to sky. He fires a rapid barrage of ki blasts down on Pola. Caleb stops firing and cups his hands, slowly charging up a powerful Kamehameha wave. Suddenly, the red markings appeared on Caleb's arm again, only this time it was on both of his arms. Small red bolts of lightning started sparkling around the blue ball of energy.

Caleb: HA!!!!

Caleb fires a enormous Kamehameha wave with the red bolts sparking around it. The Kamehameha seemed to be more powerful thanks to the mysterious red markings on Caleb's arms. The Kamehameha directly hits Pola and and destroys a large portion of the land. Pola was heard in the blast yelling in pain. The Kamehameha wave slowly fades away, leaving Pola still in the ground and a huge portion of the land destroyed. The red markings on Caleb's arm fades away as well.

Caleb looks down at his arms as the markings disappear, wondering what with this new mysterious power. It something he hasn't seen or felt before. Was this the power of a Super Saiyan or something more? Whatever it was, it didn't bother Caleb, as long as it helps him defeat Pola.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Goku, Vegeta, and Beelzemon makes it back to Capsule Corporation.

Goku: Hey Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: Yeah?

Goku: What was up with Caleb and those red markings on his arm? I never seen anything like it.

Beelzemon: Same here. I never seen him use that move before. If he ever uses it in our next spar, I'm pretty sure I'll be dead.

Vegeta: ...

Vegeta stayed quiet.

Goku: Hey Vegeta, what's the matter? You've been awfully quiet on the way back here. Is something bothering you?

Vegeta: It's nothing.

Goku: Are you sure? It doesn't look like it nothing.

Vegeta: I said it's nothing!

Goku: Okay, okay, geez. I was only trying to help.

This made Beelzemon curious. Is it really nothing or was he hiding something?

Goku: Let's head on inside and check up on Bulma.

They went inside and searched for Bulma in the workshop. Inside the workshop was a whole team of mechanics working on a machine which Beelzemon presume it was the machine that can shut the rift. Bulma walks up to the mechanics.

Bulma: Is it finished yet?

Mechanic: Not yet ma'am, but we're close.

Bulma: Well be quick about it, we're running out of time.

Mechanic: Yes ma'am.

Bulma notices Goku, Vegeta, and Beelzemon and walks up to them.

Bulma: There you are, where have you been?

Goku: We had to case down this guy before he went to himself killed. Where's everyone at?

Bulma: They're in the medical bay getting patched up. Speaking of which, when they got here, I noticed that Caleb and Renamon wasn't with them. Where are they?

Beelzemon curls his hands into a fist.

Beelzemon: Caleb is fighting Pola, and Renamon... She's... She's dead.

Bulma: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, we've got the Dragon Balls to revive her, but it's going to take a year before we can use them, so you're going have to wait until then.

Beelzemon: Understood.

Bulma: Good.

Meanwhile in the digital world, Pola slowly gets back on his feet and looks around. He finds himself in the digital world. Caleb lands on the ground a few feet away from Pola.

Pola: Why is it that you brought me here?

Caleb: Well, since we can't kill you, we thought it's best if we trap you here, where you will never hurt anyone ever again.

Pola: Is that so? Well then, I like to see you try.

Pola fires a ki blasts straight at Caleb and hits him, causing it to explode and blind Caleb's vision with a cloud of smoke. Pola uses this to his advantage and flies off towards the rift at high speed. Pola was just about to escape till a hand grabs by the ankle and holds him back.

Pola looks back down and sees Caleb holding on to his ankle with a tight grip.

Caleb: Going somewhere?

Caleb throws him back down to the ground. Pola hits the ground hard. Pola tries to get back up till Caleb came down from the sky and slams him back down with his feet. Caleb continues to stand on top of Pola with his arms crossed, keeping Pola down on the ground.

Caleb: And now we play the waiting game.

Caleb stayed on of Pola, keeping him still till the machine was finished. Pola struggles to escape.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation, Beelzemon was in the medical bay having his wounds tended to while Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma was waiting on the machine to be finished. A man in a white lab coat walks up to Bulma.

Engineer: Mrs. Brief? It's ready.

Bulma: Have you done a test run?

Engineer: Yes ma'am. It malfunctioned on us for a bit, but we found the problem and fixed it, it's good to go.

Bulma: Perfect. Get the machine ready and get it outside.

Engineer: Yes ma'am.

The engineer walks off and gives orders to the workers to move the machine outside. The machine was too heavy to move so they tried placing it on a cart so they can roll it outside. They rolled the cart next to the machine and tries to lift it on to the cart, however it was still too heavy.

Goku: Here, let me help.

The workers steps aside as Goku walks up and lifts the machine with ease.

Engineer: Be careful with that!

Goku slowly places the machine on to the cart and lets go.

Goku: There you go.

Engineer: Thank you.

The workers pushes the cart out the door and heads down the hallway. A couple minutes has passed. The Z fighters and Beelzemon were outside of Capsule Corporation waiting for the machine to be set up.

Beelzemon: So, do you think Caleb and Pola are in there?

Goku: I know they are. I can feel them.

Beelzemon: Do you know what they're doing?

Goku: I think Caleb is pining Pola down till the rift's shut.

Beelzemon: Do you think he's going to get out in time?

Vegeta: You sure are asking alot of questions.

Goku: Probably. Oh! Which reminds me. Before we left Caleb to fight Pola, Caleb told me to never get him.

Beelzemon: What does he mean by that?

Goku: Beats me.

Beelzemon: Hold on a minute... You don't think he's gonna-

Before Beelzemon finishes speaking, Bulma interrupts him.

Bulma: Alright, it's ready. Did Caleb get Pola through the rift?

Goku: Yep.

Bulma: Alright, let's start her up.

Beelzemon hopes that Caleb isn't going to do what he's think he's going to do. Bulma presses a button on the machine and steps back. The top of the machine was in the shape of cannon which looks similar to Beelzemon's arm cannon. The top began spinning slowly. It gains more speed as it begins sparking. A ball of energy slowly forms in the middle of the cannon. The cannon spins faster as it fires a beam towards the rift. Everyone looked up as the beam flies towards the rift.

Meanwhile in the digital world, Caleb with his eyes closed and his arms crossed was sitting on top of Pola, putting all his weight on of him so he won't move. From time to time, Caleb would hit Pola on top of his head with his tail to shut him up.

Pola: Get off of me this instant!!

Caleb's tail hits him hard on the head.

Caleb: Quiet.

Caleb was still waiting for the rift to close. Suddenly, he hears something far in the distance. He looks up and sees a beam on the other side rift coming towards them.

Caleb: About time.

The beam hits an invisible wall as soon it was about to pass through the rift. Shortly after, the rift started closing slowly. Pola looks back to see what was happening. He couldn't see much but he notices the rift was closing. He used all of his remaining energy to release an explosive wave of ki around him and knocks Caleb off of him. He quickly gets up and flies towards the rift at full speed. The rift was about to close. Caleb got back up and watches as Pola tries to escape. Pola was just about to make it till the rift closes on him.

Meanwhile on Earth. Everyone was celebrating and cheering except for Piccolo, Vegeta, and Beelzemon. Piccolo wasn't the celebrating type but he at least grins. Vegeta just straight up didn't care. And as for Beelzemon, he was worried that this would happen. He knew that Caleb didn't stayed in the digital world by accident, he did it on purpose.

Back in the digital world.

Pola: No, no, no, no, NO!! Dammit!!

While Pola threw a tantrum, Caleb flies up to his level. Pola hears Caleb behind and looks back at him.

Pola: You...

Pola turns to Caleb in anger. Pola growls and charges at Caleb and attacks. Caleb effortlessly catches Pola's fists and headbutts him on the head. Caleb kicks him across the sky and chased after him. Caleb caught up with Pola and kicks him down to the sea. Pola stops himself before he hits the water and hovers over it. Caleb flies down and hovers over the water and charges at Pola. He delivers a barrage of devastating punches to Pola's chest.

He delivered one punch to Pola's chest and sent him flying to another island. Pola crashed into a rocky wall on a side of a small cliff. Caleb comes out of nowhere and kicks Pola deeper into the wall. He leaps away from Pola and fires a ki blast at him. It explodes on impact and took out a huge chunk of the cliff. Pola comes charging out of the rocks and smoke towards Caleb. Caleb kicks Pola up to the air and chases after him. He catches up to Pola and grabs him by the tail. Caleb spins him around and throws him. Caleb teleported ahead of Pola with the red markings on his arm. Caleb punches Pola in the face and sent him flying back. Caleb suddenly felt exhausted after that attack.

Pola flew across the sky till he stopped himself. He feels a presence behind him and turns around. He sees Caleb just hovering in mid air. Pola has never been more furious in his life. He takes a deep breath to help him relax.

Pola: Well monkey, I hope you're proud with what you've accomplished.

Caleb: ...

Pola: However, there is one thing that I want to know. Why did you decided to stay here? Why didn't you ran off and live the rest of your pathetic life? Is it because you want to embarrass me even more?

Caleb: ...

Pola: You think that you're better than me just because you're a so called Super Saiyan!?

Caleb: ...

Pola: Well you're not!! I own you!! I own your world!! I own the digital world!! In fact...

Pola raises his hand upward and created a dark energy ball similar to the one in Caleb's dream.

Pola: F* THIS WORLD!!!

Pola throws the energy ball down towards the ground.

Caleb: Wait I zoned out for a second there, wha-

The dark energy ball hits the ground causing it to explode. Everything went white.

A few moments later, Pola was on the ground after the dark energy ball hit the ground. He regains consciousness and slowly gets back on his feet. He looks around and notices the whole world was on the brink of destruction. Everything was on fire, the ground was cracked open and lava was flowing through it. Pola looked up and saw the sky. Dark clouds covered the sky as lightning struck down to the ground.

Pola: (Huh... I guess I took it a little too far, didn't I?)

???: It's about time you woke up.

Pola heard the voice and quick turns around. He sees Caleb still in his Super Saiyan form leaning up against a blossom tree that is somehow not burning, with his arms crossed.

Pola: Grrrr!! How are you still alive!?

Caleb stands up straight with his arms still crossed.

Caleb: You've underestimated a Saiyan's power, a foolish mistake. However, your biggest mistake was killing Renamon right in front of me.

Pola: You're really that attached to her, are you?

Caleb: More than you know. You know, the reason I started looking for the Dragon Balls isn't because for the thrill, or for vengeance, or even for Renamon. I did it for everybody's safety back on Earth. But now... after you took Renamon from me... I don't know what I want anymore. Fight for everyone's survival? Or vengeance?

Pola: Ooo. What a speech. It would be intimating if it wasn't for one thing. I'm still immortal. So you can try all you want with your "Super" Saiyan form and that odd power of yours, but it won't get you anywhere. Oh, and another thing. Take a good look around you. Within five... Hold on, is it five?

Pola takes a quick look around.

Pola: Yes, five minutes. You have five minutes before this whole world goes boom, along with you.

Caleb: Hmm. I don't know. You've been out for about an hour, I'd think it would've exploded by now. I watched a show that the antagonist did the same thing to a planet and said it has five minutes to explode. It took about twelve episodes.

Pola fires a ki blast at Caleb while he was distracted. It hits Caleb and explodes on impact. Pola thought he finally got him till the smoke clears, revealing Caleb still standing.

Caleb: Five minutes right? Guess I have to beat you in four.

Caleb was about to charge at Pola till he stops him.

Pola: Wait, hold on! I'm only at half of my full power!

Caleb: Well I don't see how that's my problem.

Pola: Just listen! If you let me charge to my full power... I'll... help you find a way out of here.

Caleb: Nice try, but you're not fooling anyone.

Pola: I'll revive your girlfriend for you!

Caleb: I said you're not fooling anyone!

Caleb charges at Pola with the red markings on his arm. Pola crossed his arms across his face and closes his eyes. Caleb was about to attack Pola till he stopped his arm just as he was about to hit him. Pola opens his eyes and saw Caleb's fist close up to his face. The red markings on Caleb's arm fades away and Caleb lowers his arm.

Caleb: Alright, fine.

Pola: H-huh?

Caleb: Go on. Power up. If I'm going to die here, I may as well die fighting.

Caleb backs away from Pola.

Caleb: Well? Are you going to power up or not?

Pola: Are... Are you serious?

Caleb: Don't make me change my mind.

Pola: A-alright.

Pola clenches his fist and begins powering up. Caleb could feel his power raising dramatically. The wind started blowing violently. Pola yells as his muscles get bigger. The ground around him starts shaking. Pola let's out one final shout and the ground around him starts cracking. Pola stops yelling. Caleb was surprised at the power Pola gained. Pola cracks his neck and knuckles.

Pola: So, what do you think? This is me at my full power.

Caleb: Not bad. Let's see how strong you've gotten. Come at me! Give me everything you've got!

Pola fires a ki blast at Caleb. Caleb slaps the ki blast away.

Caleb: Seriously? Is that all you got?

Pola grins. Caleb gets confused by his actions. Suddenly, Caleb felt something coming from behind. He quickly looks back and sees the same ki blast he slapped away from earlier coming back towards him. Before he could react, the ki blast hits him, causing it to explode. The impact knocks him towards Pola. Pola uppercuts Caleb in the jaw, sending him flying to the air. Pola teleports above him and throws a barrage of attacks on Caleb while falling back towards the ground.

Pola delivers one final punch on Caleb before he hits the ground. The punch hits Caleb into the ground. Pola flies back up to the sky and raises his hand upward and creates a dark energy ball. He throws it back down at Caleb. Before it hits him, Caleb quickly catches it with his hands. The dark energy ball slowly pushes Caleb down into the ground.

Pola: Oh sure, just push it away. I'll just make another one and-

Caleb: Ka... Me... Ha... Me...

Pola: Oh don't you dare-

Caleb: HA!!!

Caleb fires a blue energy beam and pushes the dark energy ball back at Pola at great speed. Before Pola could move out of the way, the dark energy ball hits him and shoves him farther into the sky. The dark energy ball explodes on him. The blast was enormous and cleared out most of the clouds. Caleb laid on the ground heavily breathing.

Caleb: (Maybe letting him power up wasn't such a good idea.)

Caleb slowly gets back on his feet. Suddenly, Pola came out of nowhere and kneed Caleb in the gut. Caleb spits out blood. Caleb then falls to his knees clench on to his stomach and gasps for air. Pola wraps his tail around Caleb neck and lifts him up. He tightens his grip and chokes Caleb. Caleb struggles to breathe.

Pola: So, do you any last words monkey? You know, anything besides *gasp, gasp*?

Caleb's vision began dimming, but he wasn't ready to die yet, so he the first thing that came to his mind.

Caleb bites down onto Pola's tail, sinking his teeth into his skin. Pola yells in pain as he tries to get Caleb off of him. Caleb held on.

Pola: Let go damn you!!

Pola slams him tail to the ground, trying to get Caleb off, but he kept his teeth sinked in like a wild animal. Pola tries again and again but he held on tight. Caleb finally let's go and gets tossed. Pola grabs his tail and blows on the stop Caleb bit. Caleb gets on his feet and spits out blood.

Caleb: Ugh! I think I got a bit of your blood in my mouth!

Pola: That's because you bit me!

Caleb: Well what else I could've done!? You were choking me to death!

Pola: And you bit me!!

Caleb: Hey don't you go pawning this off all on me!

Pola gets annoyed and charges at Caleb with a kick. He kicks Caleb in the gut and sent him flying towards the blossom tree. Caleb lands under the tree, on the ground coughing and gasping for air. Pola floats over to him. Caleb tries to get back up but Pola slams him foot onto his chest and kept him from moving. Caleb struggles to escape but Pola held him down.

Pola: This is the last time you'll ever make a fool out of me!

Pola aims his finger down at Caleb and a small ki ball appears at the tip of his finger.

Pola: This is where you die, right here, right now! Say goodbye, monkey!

Pola was about to fire, until...

Caleb: Not today!

Caleb places his hands close to the center of his face with his fingers spread toward his eyes.

Caleb: Solar Flare!!

A bright shining light appears out of nowhere and blinds Pola. Pola covers his eyes and staggers back.

Pola: Ah! Son of a-

Caleb: Ka... Me... Ha... Me...

Pola's vision clears. He removes his hands away from his eyes and sees Caleb still on the ground with a Kamehameha wave charged up with the markings on his arms. Red bolts of lightning sparkles around the Kamehameha wave.

Caleb: HAAAA!!!!

Before Pola could move out of the way, the blue beam with the red bolts surrounding it hits Pola and blasts him towards the sky and far away from Caleb as possible. Shortly after, the beam explodes on him and knocked him away even further. This gave Caleb some time to breathe. Caleb lays his back up against the tree. He was extremely exhausted.

Caleb: (Phew. This odd new power is really wearing me down. I got to use it more wisely.)

Shortly after, Caleb looks up and sees Pola flying towards him. Caleb stands back up and flies towards him to fight.

Sometime later, Caleb and Pola has been fighting for what seems like hours. They're hovering in the air both heavily wounded and exhausted. Caleb seems to have the upper hand at the moment.

Caleb: Hey, do- do you have a watch?

Pola: What?

Caleb: Do you have a watch?

Pola: No, why would I have one?

Caleb: Because I'm pretty sure it's been longer than five minutes.

Pola: Alright, I'll admit I've got the time wrong. But it doesn't matter anyway, you may be stronger than me, but no matter how hard you try, I'll be the one who's victorious. I mean seriously, what part of immortally do you not understand?

Caleb goes quiet for a second. Caleb's golden hair suddenly changes back into his regular red color.

Pola: Hmm?

Caleb: You're right. No matter how strong I get, or how many tricks I've got up my sleeves, I can't defeat you.

Pola: Oh? So you finally admit it?

Caleb: Yes. I understand it now. A mortal has no chance against to an Immortal.

Pola: Oh I just love when I see someone lose all hope.

Pola aims his finger at Caleb with a small ki ball at the tip.

Pola: Now stand still so I can make your death quick and painless.

Caleb: But...

Pola: Hmm?

Caleb: I know who a stands a chance against you.

Pola: Really? And who may that be?

Caleb looks up at Pola.

Caleb: A god.

Suddenly, a bright shining light came out of nowhere behind Caleb. Pola shielded his eyes from the blinding light with his arm. The light shimmers down a bit and Pola lowers his.

Pola: Wh- What!?

Pola was shocked at what he saw. Behind Caleb was a giant white silhouette in the shape of a male human. It was the Digimon God.

Caleb: NOW, DO IT!!!

A big white ball of energy appeared in front of the Digimon God. The Digimon God clenches the ball in his hands and fires white beam of energy at Pola. The beam hit Pola directly. Pola was inside the beam screaming in pain as the beam slowly disintegrates into data.

Pola: CURSE YOU CALEB!!!!

Pola yelled as he completely disintegrates into data. Pola was finally defeated. The white beam fades away as data of Pola floats away. Caleb lets out a sigh of relief. He floats back down to the blossom tree and lays down against the tree. The Digimon God floats down to him while shrinking down to Caleb's size. He sits next to Caleb.

Digimon God: So, how does it feel know that's it's over?

Caleb: It feels pretty good. But, I'm still just sad now that Renamon's gone. I failed to protect her.

Digimon God: I understand.

While they were talking, random explosions came out of the ground in the distance. The Digital World was about to explode.

Caleb: It looks like this place is about to explode.

Digimon God: You may think that your journey is at it's end, but it's only just begun.

Caleb: What do you mean? There's no way out of here, not that I know of.

Digimon God: You'll find out soon enough. Before I leave, I'd like to give you something.

Caleb: Okay, what is it?

The Digimon God places his hand on Caleb's chest. The Digimon God's hand starts glowing and Caleb could feel something warm in his chest. The Digimon God's hand stops glowing and moves it off of Caleb's chest. The Digimon God starts fading away.

Digimon God: I wish you good luck on your journey.

The Digimon God vanish, leaving Caleb alone. A pink pellet falls from the tree. Caleb holds out his hand and the pellet falls into the plam his hand. He looks at pellet and smiles. He holds the pellet close to his chest and closes his eyes. The Digital World explodes and all Caleb could see was white and then fades to black.

One year later. It's been a whole year since Pola's evasion. Capsule Corporation gathered all of the Dragon Balls to wish back Caleb, Renamon, and hopefully everyone who died in the invasion. The only problem is if someone wishes to revive a large group of people, they will use up two wishes, so they had to think this through. Beelzemon and the Z Fighters were outside of Capsule Corporation in an open area with the Dragon Balls on the ground.

Goku: Shenron! Come forth and grant our wish!

As Goku finished saying those words, the Dragon Balls started glowing and pulsating. Suddenly, something long and bright shot out of the Dragon Balls and flew towards the sky. Shortly after, the glow disappears, revealing a dragon with brown antlers, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent-shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on its cheeks.

Beelzemon was stunned by the sight of it.

Beelzemon: Whoa.

Shenron: I am the Eternal Dragon. State your wish and I shall grant it.

Goku: Well Beelzemon, you're up. Just tell him what you want, and he'll grant it.

Beelzemon clears his throat.

Beelzemon: Eternal Dragon. I wish for you to revive a Digimon named Renamon.

Shenron's eyes started glowing.

Shenron: Your wish is granted.

Suddenly, Renamon appeared out of nowhere and falls to the ground. Beelzemon hurries over to her and kneels next to her.

Beelzemon: Renamon!

Renamon: Huh? Beelzemon? What happened? Where am I?

Renamon looks around and remembers something.

Renamon: *Gasp* Caleb! Where's Caleb!?

Beelzemon: Don't worry, we're going to revive him next. Here, let me help you up.

Beelzemon helps Renamon on her feet. She looks up and sees Shenron.

Renamon: Wha- What the!?

Beelzemon: Don't worry, he's on our side.

Shenron: State your next wish.

Beelzemon: Eternal Dragon. I wish for you to revive a Saiyan named Caleb.

Shenron's eyes started glowing.

Shenron: I am unable to grant your wish.

Renamon: Wh- What? Why?

Shenron: The Saiyan you wish to revive, Caleb, is still alive.

Beelzemon: R- Really!? Where is he?

Shenron: He is currently trapped in the Digital world, which was destroyed over a year ago.

Renamon: Can you retrieve him for us?

Shenron's eyes started glowing once again.

Shenron: I am unable to grant your wish.

Renamon: Again!? Why?

Shenron: I cannot reach him. The passage between this world and the Digital world is destroyed, which makes him unreachable.

Renamon couldn't believe it.

Renamon: Caleb... No.

Bulma: Don't worry. We'll try everything in our power to find him. I promise.

Renamon: Thank you. Thank you all, for everything.

Everyone nods their head. They had two wishes left.

Shenron: Is there anything else you want to wish for?

Goku: Well since we still have two wishes left we can revive the city and its people. Shenron, we wish for the city and its people to be revived.

Shenron's eyes glowed.

Shenron: Your wish is granted.

In a instant, the whole city was restored and the civilians who died in the invasion was revived.

Shenron: Farewell.

Shenron's body started glowing and vanished. The Dragon Balls flew off in different directions.


	20. Epilogue: A New Beginning

It's been five years since the defeat of Pola and Caleb's disappearance. Capsule Corporation has been trying to find a way to track him down, but no luck so far. Renamon moved into a capsule house next to a lake out in the fields surrounded by a forest.

(A capsule house is a type of house that can be put away and carried around in a capsulle. It was invented by Bulma's father, Dr. Brief. They usually cost about half a million Zeni, but it was given to Renamon for free since she and Bulma became good friends.)

As for Beelzemon, he went back into mercenary work and vanished without a trace. Our story is focused on a young four year old boy named Venice. Venice has short black hair, and was wearing a yellow Changshan with green sleeves and black pants. Venice wasn't your everyday normal child. Something was special about him. He has a tail similar to a monkey's.

Venice was in the forest reading a book under a tree. Laying next to him was his friend Dorumon. Dorumon is a beast-like Digimon with purple fur on most of his body. He has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on his chest, paws, snout, and the end of his tail is white. He has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On his brow is a triangular red gem, indicated to be an old-style interface.

This Dorumon was different from the others however. The reason because is this Dorumon doesn't know how to speak. He was raised by dragons when he was only a Dodomon so he can only speak in dragon's tongue.

They were under a tree shade relaxing. Dorumon was laying down on his belly resting, while Venice was reading a book to himself.

Venice: "While he was speaking these words, the howling of the shrieking, slanting storm without seemed to add new power to the preacher, who, when describing Jonah's sea-storm, seemed tossed by a storm himself. His deep chest heaved as with a ground-swell; his tossed arms seemed the warring elements at work; and the thunders that rolled away from off his swarthy brow, and-"

A woman's voice was heard calling out Venice's name.

Mother: Venice! Lunch is ready! Come help me set the table!

Venice: Oh yay!

Venice closes the book and stands up. Dorumon opens his eyes and looks up at Venice

Venice: I'll see you later Dorumon.

Venice hurries off home with Dorumon still laying on the ground. He reaches to his home. Before he was about to enter his house, he notices two mysterious figures all in hooded cloaks walking towards the house. The hoods made it hard to tell who it was.

Venice: Mom?

Mother: What is it sweetie?

Venice: Who's that?

The hooded strangers stops in the middle of the yard. The mother walks out of the house. It's reviled that Renamon is the mother. Renamon is a golden, bipedal fox with fur sticking out from her shoulders and a furry chest. Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are yellow, like most of her body. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail. Renamon walks up next to her son.

Renamon: Hm?

Renamon senses evil energy coming from the strangers.

Renamon: Venice, go inside the house, now.

Venice did what his mother told him to do and hurries inside.

Renamon: Who are you and what do you want?

Stranger #1: We want the Dragon Ball.

Stranger #2: Hand it over now or we'll beat it out of ya.

It seems that Renamon has the seven star Dragon Ball in her possession.

Renamon: I have no idea what you're talking about!

Renamon lies.

Stranger #1: Don't play dumb with us! We know you have it! Now have it over and we'll think about letting you live.

Renamon: (Shit.)

???: Hey, fellas! Look what I've got right here!

Renamon quickly turns around and sees a brute with green skin and he has the Dragon Ball in one hand. In the other hand, he was carrying Venice (who was unconscious) by the tail.

Stranger #3: Cute little thing, ain't he?

Stranger #1: Good work Relish.

Renamon: (Venice!)

Renamon turns back to the other two strangers.

Renamon: You have ten seconds to the the hell out of here before I strangle you with your cloaks!!

Stranger #2: Oh we'll leave all right, but not empty handed. We'll be taking the Dragon Ball. And we'll be taking your son too. So if you even dare to follow us, we'll kill the little brat!

Renamon: Okay, that's it!

Renamon charges straight at the strangers. One of the strangers raises their hand at Renamon. Renamon was about to attack them till she ran into a invisible wall placed by the stranger. It knocks her back. Renamon rolled on the ground then losses consciousness.

Stranger #1: Hehehe. Good work boys. Now let's hurry back to the castle.

The three strangers fly off laughing, as they take Venice and leave Renamon behind unconscious.

Sometime later, the three strangers were in a throne room inside a castle in the middle of a desert. The three strangers are named Onion, Mint, and Relish. Onion was the smallest one in the group. He had a high pitched voice and has dark green skin with red dots on his head and was wearing dark red armor. Mint's size was between Onion's and Relish's. Mint has bright blue skin with white hair with a gray stripe running down the middle, and was wearing a white tunic. Relish was the tallest out of them all. He has green skin as mentioned earlier. And was wearing dark red armor as well.

They were in the throne room with Venice sitting at bottom of a stair case terrified. At the top of the stairs was a digimon named Piedmon. Piedmon is a humanoid Digimon that wears a flamboyant, multi-colored outfit as well as a mask hiding most of his facial features, blue ribbons on his outfit and aruffaround his neck. He has four swords on his back, the pommels of which are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades".

Piedmon: So, let me get this straight. I send you nitwits off to find me a Dragon Ball, and you came back with toddler.

Relish: Well we did found a Dragon Ball.

Piedmon: And a toddler. Why did you even take him anyway?

Mint: Well, we took him as a warning to his mother if She'd follow us.

Piedmon: What about the father?

Onion: We didn't see anyone else around, so we thought she was a single mother.

Piedmon: I see.

Venice: My mom's not letting you get away with this!

Onion: Big f*ing deal! All it took was just one hit and she went down just like that!

Venice: Oh yeah? Well my mom will come for me, just wait! And her name is Renamon, so don't you forget it!

Piedmon: Wait, did you just say your mother is Renamon?

Venice: Yeah!

Piedmon: Oh god, your mother is Renamon.

Piedmon: OH MY GOD, YOU STOLE RENAMON'S KID!! HOW!? HOW DID YOU STEAL RENAMON'S KID!?

Relish: Is that something we should be worried about?

Piedmon: YES YOU BRAIN-DEAD IDIOT!! SHE WAS ONE OF THE DIGIMON THAT TOOK OUT THE D-REAPER!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE HER SON!!

Piedmon: Okay, new plan, get the rest of the Dragon Balls, now!!

Mint: Oh sure, we'll just scatter across the globe and be back before nightfall. It's not like there's a radar for this crap.

Meanwhile. Renamon slowly opens her eyes and finds her self laid up against under a blossom tree on a hill.

Renamon: (Where... Where am I?)

Renamon gets on her feet and looks around. She sees nobody in sight. All she can see is the forest surrounding the area and the beautiful sunset in the distance. She walks up a bit and stares into the sunset. Shortly after, she suddenly hears someone behind her. Renamon quickly turns around.

Renamon: *Gasp*

Renamon was shocked to see who it was.

Caleb: Hi Renamon, it's good to see you again.

It was Caleb handing down the tree by his tail.

Renamon: Caleb!

Caleb drops to the ground and stands up. Renamon runs to him and hugs him tightly.

Renamon: Oh my god, Caleb! You made it back! I thought I lost you for good! I'm so glad that you're here! Oh, you should meet our son, he's such a wonderful child, he reminds so much of y-

Caleb interrupted Renamon when he moves her off of him.

Renamon: Huh?

Caleb and Renamon stared into each other eyes for a moment without saying anything. Caleb then placed his hand on her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss. Renamon closes her eyes as they were about to kiss. Caleb suddenly stops her and turns her head to the side and starts licking her on the cheek like some sort of animal.

Renamon: Caleb? Wha... What are you doing?

Caleb didn't say anything and continue to lick her.

Renamon: Okay Caleb, that's enough.

Caleb kept licking.

Renamon: Caleb stop! You're making this weird!

He kept licking.

Back in reality, Renamon was laying on the ground unconscious while Dorumon was above her licking her on the cheek. She was mumbling out random words.

Renamon: Caleb... stop... you're... making this... weird...

Renamon regains consciousness and slowly opens her eyes.

Renamon: Hm... Wh- What?

Renamon immediately sit upwards as Dorumon steps back.

Renamon: What the!? Who-

Dorumon: *Confused dragon noise*

Renamon: Oh, it's only you.

Renamon looks down at the ground and begins moping about her kidnapped son.

Renamon: I'm pathetic, aren't I? I can even protect my own son. What should I do? What would Caleb do?

Renamon continued to mope for a minute. Without her knowing, Dorumon walked into the house and looked around for a moment. He walks back out with something in his mouth. He walks up next to Renamon and drops the object from his mouth.

Renamon: Hmm?

Renamon picks up the object and wipes off the saliva.

Renamon: Eww.

It was the Dragon Radar. She presses the button on top and it turns on. On screen was multiple arrows pointing in one direction. Only two was facing in a different direction. Renamon knows what she was to do now. She plans to follow the Dragon Balls back to the strangers hideout, sneak in, and rescue her son. She gets up and turns to Dorumon.

Renamon: Thank you. You should head back home, I'll take it from here.

Dorumon: *Dragon noise*

Renamon walks away and leaps from tree to tree. Dorumon watches as she leaves.

Meanwhile, back at the castle.

Mint: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!

Venice: No! You smell like hair spray and shea butter!

Mint was chasing Venice out in the castle's courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard was a large apple tree, however the apples on the tree are... odd, even if they do look normal. Venice ran around the corner and hid behind the tree. Mint came around the corner and walked under the tree looking around for him.

Mint: Frigging hell. I have no idea how I was put in charge of babysitting. Man I really need something to take the edge off.

Mint takes an apple from the tree and takes a bite. Venice comes out of nowhere and tackles Mint from behind, causing him to drop the apple.

Mint: Paaahh!!!

Venice: Tag, you're it!

Venice dashes away.

Mint: I WILL SLAP FIRE FROM YOU!!!

After a while of looking for Venice, Mint finally finds him sitting on the balcony.

Mint: Oh good, there you are. Now, be a good little crotch-spawn and let's head back to your room.

Venice: I'm hungry.

Mint: Ah, well maybe I can make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and-

Venice takes out an apple from under his Changshan.

Mint: Where did you get that apple!?

Venice: From the tree.

Mint: Don't eat that apple!

Venice: Imma eat the apple.

Mint: Don't eat that apple!!

Venice: Imma eat the apple!

Mint: DO! NOT! EAT! THAT! APP-

Venice gobbles down the whole apple.

Mint: Oh crap.

Venice sits there with a smile on his face.

Mint: Well, I hope you're all tucked in kid, because you're about to take a nap.

Venice suddenly felt dizzy and his eyes gets heavy. He passes out and flops to the ground.

Sometime later, Onion and Relish were hurrying over the bridge with the last two Dragon Balls. Shortly after, Piedmon, Onion, Mint, and Relish were outside in the courtyard with the Dragon Ball on the ground.

Piedmon: Gotta say, I'm actually sort of impressed. How did you find them so fast?

Onion: Prize at a high-stakes poker game.

Piedmon: Wow. Never thought you had a poker face.

Onion: Never said I played.

Piedmon: Fair enough.

The Dragon Balls began to flash. Something long and bright shot out of the Dragon Balls and began flying towards the sky. The glow disappears, revealing the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

Shenron: I am the Eternal Dragon. Make your wish and I shall grant it.

Piedmon: Eternal Dragon! I wish to be the ruler of the underworld!

Shenron's eyes begins to glow.

Shenron: Your wish is granted.

Suddenly, a ring of energy appeared around Piedmon.

Piedmon: Yes! I can feel it! With this power, I shall summon an army of the undead and take over the world and rule it for all of eternity.

Shenron: State your next wish.

Piedmon: For my next wish, I wish to have the ability to change my evolution at will.

Shenron's eyes glows once again.

Shenron: You're wish is granted. Now, state you're last wish.

Piedmon began thinking for his last wish.

Relish: Hey boss! What about us?

Piedmon: What ABOUT you?

Relish: We deserve a reward, right?

Piedmon: *Sigh* Fine. The last is wish is all yours.

Piedmon walks back into the castle.

Relish: Alright!! I wish for-

Mint: Hey! I want this wish! I had to watch that brat for an whole hour, so I deserve this wish!

Onion: No! I want this wish!

They began fighting over the wish like children. A drop of sweat falls down Shenron's head. He starts getting annoyed and impatient.

Shenron: Okay, that's it, I'm leaving.

Mint: No, wait wait wait wait wait!!

Shenron's body started to glow and disappears. The Dragon Balls floats up to the sky and flies off in different directions.

Mint: See what you did!? You made him run off!

Relish: You started it!

They stared fighting again. Renamon was up on a canyon cliff looking at the castle from a distance.

Renamon: (So this is their hideout. I was expecting a cave or an abandoned shack, but a castle? Something tells me this won't be easy. I need to be careful.)

Renamon hops down from the cliff and makes her way towards the castle. A few moments later, Renamon was climbing up on a side of a cliff leading up to the castle's courtyard. She finally makes it to the top. She sees Mint and Onion in the courtyard talking. She quietly moves closer and hides behind the tree and eavesdrop on them.

Onion: So where's the kid?

Mint: He's passed out in one of the bedroom's that we never used. Don't worry, I locked him in so he ain't escaping.

Onion: Good.

Renamon continued to eavesdrop till she heard a voice behind her.

???: Excuse me ma'am, are you lost?

Renamon quickly turned around and saw Relish towering over her. Relish grabs her by the neck and lifts her.

Relish: Hey boys! Look who I found sneaking around!

Renamon kicks Relish in the stomach, which causes him to loosen his grip. Renamon kicks him in stomach again and leaps off of him. Renamon lands on the ground and the three henchmen surrounds her.

Mint: Well, look who it is. If it isn't the mother from before. I thought we made it very clear that if you follow us, we'll kill your son, and yet here you are. You're a determined one, aren't you?

Renamon: Look, you have the Dragon Balls okay? Just hand me my son, and I'll be on my way.

Mint: Even though the brat is annoying, I must say I did feel potential in the kid. So we're keeping him, whether you like it or not.

Renamon: Please, he's only four!

Relish: So what? I'm only eight.

Renamon: That's it, I'm done asking nicely!

Renamon charges at Mint at full speed. Mint grins and raises his hand at Renamon and summons an invisible wall, thinking that she will run into it again. Renamon was about to hit the invisible wall until she vanishes, leaving behind an afterimage of herself. The afterimage goes through the invisible wall and fades away.

Onion: What the!? Where did she-

Renamon suddenly reappears above Mint and kicks him in the back, making him hit his own wall. Relish swings her. Renamon dodges his attack and sweeps him off his feet with her leg. She kicks him while he was falling and sent him flying into the tree. Onion digged his hands into his body and pulls out two swords with bones as the handles. He charges at Renamon, ready to slice her into pieces. Renamon saw him charging towards her and dodges his attacks. Onion continued to slash at Renamon at a rapid pace.

Renamon continues to dodge Onion's attack till she found an opening. Renamon leaped up and kicked Onion in the head, causing him to drop one of the swords. Renamon catches the sword and lands on the ground. Onion regains his balance and charges at Renamon. Renamon charges at Onion as well with the sword in hand. They slashed at each other aa they ran passed by. They stopped in their tracks and stood there for a few seconds. Suddenly, Onion's hand gets sliced off and blood comes spewing out. Onion drops his sword and grabs his wrist tightly to keep blood from coming out. He yells in pain and drops to his knees. Renamon drops her sword and walks towards him. She kicks him down to the ground and pins him down with her foot.

Renamon: Now tell me where's the room my son is in, before I rip you into pieces!

Renamon was too busy integrating Onion, she doesn't notice Relish charging at her. Relish delivers at devastating attack to Renamon's gut and sends her flying through the tree. Renamon rolls to the ground and lays there in pain. Onion gets back on his feet and suddenly a hand grows on his wrist, replacing the one on the ground. He picks both of his swords back up and walks over to Renamon.

Onion: I knew you were going to be a nuisance to us. We should've killed you when we had the chance.

Onion raises one of his swords and aims it at Renamon. Renamon was in too much pain to move. Onion thrusts his sword at Renamon, till a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him before he kills Renamon.

Onion: What the!?

Onion looks over to his arm and sees a man wearing a black hooded poncho with white stripes and a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. The hood and the mask made it hard to tell who it was. He also has a black strip of cloth covering his left eye and a white cape covering his right arm. And he has black eyes. He has a long-sword on his back that has an olive-green leather hilt with a silver hand-guard with the ends curving upwards. The scabbard is red, and the strap that goes across his chest is the same olive-green color as the hilt. The stranger knees Onion in the gut and sends him flying into the wall.

Mint: Who the hell!?

Relish came charging at the stranger from behind and swings at his head. Without looking, the stranger tilts his head sideways, causing Relish to miss. The stranger quickly turns around and delivers a powerful attack with his left arm and sends him flying. Mint leaps at the stranger, ready to attack him. The stranger turns his head towards him. His one eye suddenly flashed. Mint was suddenly sent flying towards the wall. The stranger looks back down at Renamon. He holds his lift hand out to her, offering to help her up. Renamon grabs the stranger's hand and he lifts her up.

???: Are you alright ma'am?

Renamon: I'm fine, thank you.

The three henchmen gets out of the wall and walks towards to Renamon and the stranger.

???: Listen. Go after your son, I'll keep them at bay.

Renamon: Right.

Renamon dashed towards the three henchmen and leaps over them. She lands on the ground and hurries inside the castle.

Mint: After her!!

The three henchmen began giving chase to Renamon, but before they entered the castle, the stranger comes out of nowhere and blocks the castle's entrance.

???: Going somewhere?

Meanwhile, Renamon was running through the halls checking every room for her son. She eventually finds a door that is looked. She remembers that Mint said Venice was in a looked room. Renamon steps back and kicks the door down and hurries inside. She sees Venice fast asleep on a torn bed. She hurries over to him and tries to wake him.

Renamon: Venice, sweetie? Wake up, we need to get out of here.

Venice seemed to ignore her as he continued to sleep. Renamon gently shakes him to see if that will wake him. He kept on sleeping.

Renamon: (He's dead asleep. I'm going have to carry him. But those henchmen are outside with that guy, I need to find another way out.)

Renamon picks up Venice and carries him in her arms. She hurries out the room and runs down the hallway, looking for another way out. She runs down the stairs leading to a large open room.

???: Excuse me, are you lost?

Renamon stops as she heard the voice. She looks around and sees a Digimon by the name of Piedmon. Piedmon was sitting on a throne at the top of a stair case with his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand.

Piedmon: So, we meet at last, Renamon.

Renamon: And who are you supposed to be?

Piedmon: I am Piedmon, the new ruler of the underworld. And you're the famous Renamon, the one who helped destroy the D-Reaper. I'm surprised you will actually have have a child, a human one too. But there's something odd about that child. Why does he have a monkeys tail? Is his father an ape?

Renamon holds her child tightly.

Piedmon: Ah it doesn't matter. What matters is that you walked into MY castle, attacked MY men, and steal MY property!

Renamon: My son is not your property!

Piedmon: Oh, but he'll make a fine henchman I just know it. So, if you just kindly hand him over, I'll consider letting you live.

Renamon: I won't let you take him from me!

Piedmon slightly frowns.

Piedmon: *Sigh* Fine.

The four swords on his back vanishes and reappears around Renamon, surrounding her and ready to strike.

Piedmon: So be it.

The four swords charges at Renamon. Renamon quickly jumps away just as the swords was about to impale her. She lands up against the wall with her son held tightly. A sword appears in front of her and charges at her. Renamon jumps off the wall and the sword impales into the wall. Renamon lands at the top of the stairs and lays Venice down up against the wall.

Renamon: I'll be back for you Venice.

Renamon leaves Venice behind and goes back to fight Piedmon.

Meanwhile, the stranger was outside in the courtyard dodging Mint's and Relish's attacks with ease. The stranger backs up against the wall and Mint and Relish attacks at the same time. The stranger quickly teleports away, causing Mint and Relish slamming their fist into the wall. The stranger reappears and Onion charges at him with both of his swords. The stranger quickly takes out his sword from its scabbard with his left arm and guards with it. Onion's swords clashes against the stranger's sword as they glared at each other eyes. They leaped back and charged at each other once again. Their swords threw sparks with each clash. Onion thrusts both of his swords at the stranger and impales him through his stomach.

Onion: Gotcha!!

Suddenly, the stranger fades away. It turns out that Onion only took out an afterimage.

Onion: What the-

The stranger appears out of nowhere behind Onion and impales him through his back, directly hitting the heart. The stranger yanks his sword out of Onion's back and quickly slices him into pieces. The stranger slashes upward and releases the sword, letting it fly towards the sky. The stranger aimed his left arm at Onion and fires a ki beam at him, reducing him into ashes. The sword falls back down towards the ground. The stranger catches the sword and puts it back in it's scabbard. The stranger suddenly senses Mint and Relish charging towards him from both sides. Mint and Relish were about to attack the stranger till he vanishes out of thin air. Mint and Relish stops in their tracks and quickly looks around.

Mint: Where did he go!?

Mint and Relish kept looking around till they heard multiple voices speaking all at the same time from above.

???: Up here.

Mint and Relish looks upward and sees multiple doppelgangers of the stranger in the air, surrounding Mint and Relish.

Relish: We're surrounded!

Mint: Ah, don't worry about it. It's only his afterimages. If we focus, we'll be able to find the real one.

All of the afterimages raises their left arms skywards and a ki ball appears above their hand.

Relish: Uhh, Mint? I don't think afterimages can do that.

Mint: It's only an illusion, don't let it fool you.

The ki ball above their hand grows bigger.

Relish: Mint!?

Mint: It's just an illusion.

The ki balls fully charges up and they aimed it Mint and Relish.

???: HELLFIRE FLASH!!!

All of the doppelgangers fires a ki blast at Mint and Relish at the same time.

Relish: Mint!!!

Mint: It's just an iillusi-OOOOONNNN!!!

Mint and Relish yells in pain as all of the ki blasts explodes on them and reduces them to ashes. The clones of the stranger disappears, leaving behind the real one. He lands on the and turns to the castle.

???: (Now, back to the mission.)

???: Huh?

The stranger feels another presence inside the castle fighting Renamon.

???: (This isn't looking good, I have to go in and help her.)

The stranger hurries into the castle.

Meanwhile, Renamon was sent flying towards the wall by an attack from Piedmon and falls to the ground unconscious. The four swords hovers over Renamon, ready to finish her off.

Piedmon: You are not as strong as I thought. I was actually worried when I found out you were the kid's mother. I guess parenting made you quite soft. Here, let me put you out of your misery.

Just as the swords was about to deliver the final blow, Venice slowly opens his eyes and sees his mother laying on the floor unconscious with the swords hovering over her. He quickly gets up and runs over to her.

Venice: Leave my mommy alone!!

Piedmon heard his cry and holds back on killing her. The boy kneels next to his mother.

Piedmon: Stay out of this boy!

Venice: I won't let you hurt her anymore!

Piedmon: Move!

Venice: No!

Piedmon: I SAID MOVE!!

Venice sticks his tongue out at him. Piedmon was getting annoyed.

Piedmon: Fine! Then suffer the same fate with your mother!

He orders the swords to attack. Venice refuses to move and shuts his eyes. Just as the was about to kill Venice and his mother, a fast, blurry figure came out of nowhere and swooped Venice and Renamon away from the danger. The swords digs into the floor, missing their target.

Piedmon: What the!?

The hooded figure places Venice and Renamon down on the ground. Venice opens his eyes and looks up at the stranger.

Venice: Who... Who are you?

It was the stranger that saved Renamon from earlier.

Piedmon: Who are you!? How did you get in here!? Where are my men!?

???: Your men?

The stranger stands up and turns to Piedmon.

???: I made short work of them. You should really get a lot more guards. Those three were easy pickings.

One of Piedmon swords appeared behind the stranger and charged at him.

Venice: Mister! Look out!

The stranger slightly tilts his head to the left and the sword flies passed him, missing its target. The stranger quickly grabbed the sword by its handle and examines it. Piedmon was surprised at how fast he reacted.

???: Nice sword. It looks sharp enough to cut through stone.

The stranger tosses the sword into the air and quickly takes out his sword.

???: Mine on the other hand...

Piedmon's sword comes falling back down towards the ground. Just as it was about it hit the ground, the stranger slices it into multiple pieces at a rapid pace. The pieces of the sword falls to the ground, leaving Piedmon speechless.

???: ...Is better.

Piedmon: Just... what are you anyway?

The stranger puts his sword back into its scabbard.

???: It doesn't matter what I am, who I am, or where I came from. What matters is that you attacked a single mother...

Piedmon: That was my men.

???: Stole her child...

Piedmon: Once again, that was my men.

???: AND you stole their possession.

Piedmon: Okay that one was sort of on me since I was the who ordered my men to collect the Dragon Balls.

???: You have committed crimes that are unforgivable, what say against your defense?

Piedmon: I say...

Piedmon: ... Go to hell!!

Piedmon quickly lunges from his throne and charged at the stranger. Piedmon was about to attack the stranger till he disappears. Piedmon immediately stops and quickly looks around.

???: Over here.

Piedmon turns around and sees the stranger at the top of the stairs sitting on his throne with his legs crossed and his head rested up against his hand.

???: I don't see how you sit on this thing all day. It's hurting my ass.

Piedmon charges at the stranger once again. Just as he was about to attack, the stranger disappears again.

???: Come on. You've got to be quicker than that.

Piedmon turns around and sees the stranger pacing left and right in the middle of the room with his sword in his left hand.

Piedmon: Stop running coward!

???: I'll stop running once you've become a worthy opponent.

Piedmon: You want me to be a worthy opponent!? Fine!

Piedmon's entre body suddenly started to glow and was covered in green data. The stranger was waiting for a change in Piedmon's appearance, but nothing happened. However he did felt his power rising dramatically. The glowing and the green data covering Piedmon disappears, revealing his new form. Nothing much was changed. The only thing that was different was his outfit. It was colorful and bright like a clown's, but now it's black and white.

ChaosPiedmon: So, what do you think?

???: I'm kinda disappointed. I was hopping you would evolve into something giant and beast-like. But I guess this is what you get when you have your hopes high.

ChaosPiedmon: This will be the last time you've insulted me!

ChaosPiedmon charges at the stranger at high speed.

???: Guess I need to bring out the big guns.

The stranger tears off the cape on his shoulder, revealing his right arm. His right arm was a army green robotic arm. The stranger thrusts his robotic arm towards ChaosPiedmon and launches a shockwave at him. ChaosPiedmon saw the shockwave coming and quickly dodged. The shockwave flies past ChaosPiedmon and destroys the floor in its path. It destroys the staircase leading up to ChaosPiedmon's throne. ChaosPiedmon watched in shock and turns back to the stranger.

???: How do you like my new toy? Neat, ain't it? A friend of mine built it for me when my arm was-

The stranger had his guard down. ChaosPiedmon used this to his advantage and fires a black ball of energy at the stranger. The stranger quickly held out his robotic arm out to the black ball of energy and absorb it into the robotic arm. ChaosPiedmon was shocked. The robotic arm gave a soft, black, pulsating glow.

???: Oh I'm sorry, was this yours? Here, you can have it back.

The stranger aims his robotic arm at ChaosPiedmon and fires the black ball of energy back at him. The black ball of energy hits ChaosPiedmon and shoved him towards the wall. The black ball of energy exploded on ChaosPiedmon. The blast was so strong it cause the castle to shake. The castle began crumbling down.

???: Oh, this ain't good.

The castle came crumbling down as well with the cliff it was standing on. All of the rubble falls to the desert floor. The stranger teleports out in the desert with Renamon and Venice. He lays Renamon down on the ground and Venice kneels next to her. The stranger kneels down next to him.

Venice: Mom, wake up!

Venice tries to wake Renamon up by shaking her.

???: Here, let me.

Venice moves over a little for the stranger. The stranger presses his ear on the left side of Renamon's chest. He hears a pulse. The stranger raises his head from Renamon's chest.

???: Good, she's still alive.

Venice: Is she going to be okay?

???: Yeah. Just give her a couple of minutes and she'll-

???: Huh!?

The stranger seems to be alarmed.

Venice: What's wrong?

???: Shh. Do you hear that?

They stayed quiet for a moment. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently. They looked over at the castle debris. The debris was shaking. ChaosPiedmon suddenly pops out of the debris.

ChaosPiedmon: I AM ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE!!! RRRAAAAAHHH!!!!

ChaosPiedmon summons a giant black portal leading to the underworld. The portal begins sucking up the debris and everything in sight. Venice held on to Renamon for dear life.

ChaosPiedmon: This portal leads to the underworld, where you will suffer for all of eternity!! Humans, Digimon, Demons, and Gods alike will suffer the same fate! It's even taking the children!

The stranger stands up and walks towards ChaosPiedmon.

ChaosPiedmon: Huh!?

The stranger stops in his tracks.

???: Leave them out of this.

ChaosPiedmon: Oh how cute. And what are you going to do to stop me-

A yellow aura suddenly bursts around the stranger. ChaosPiedmon noticed that the stranger's eye is now green. The stranger holds his left arm forward.

???: Ka...

The stranger moves his arm behind him.

???: Me...

A blue ball of ki appears at the end of his hand.

???: Ha... Me...

The stranger thrusts his left arm at ChaosPiedmon.

???: HAAAA!!!

The stranger fires a Kamehameha wave at ChaosPiedmon. ChaosPiedmon catches the beam and barely held it in place. The stranger holds his robotic arm up against his other arm.

???: BURST!!

The stranger fires another blast from the mechanical arm into the Kamehameha wave, giving it a massive boost. The Kamehameha breaks through ChaosPiedmon's grasp and slowly vaporizes him. The stranger and Venice heard ChaosPiedmon yelling in pain as the Kamehameha wave vaporizes him. Taking out ChaosPiedmon also cause the portal to shrink and explode in a white, blinding flash.

Sometime later, the sun was about to set when Renamon finally regains consciousness. She slowly opens her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but it cleared shortly after. She was greeted by Venice and the stranger looking down at her.

Renamon: Venice!

Venice: Mom!

Renamon quickly sat up and hugged Venice tightly.

Renamon: Oh Venice! You're okay! I was worried sick! They didn't hurt you, did they?

Venice: Actually, no. They took good care of me.

The stranger stands up. Renamon lets go of Venice and looks around.

Renamon: So, what happened?

???: After you were knocked out, your son tried to protect you. Just before Piedmon was about to kill you and your son, I swopped in and stopped him. Then he opened a portal to the underworld and tried to suck us all in, but now, he won't bother you anymore. I must say, your son's really brave for stepping up to Piedmon.

Renamon gets up on her feet.

Renamon: Thank you for rescuing me and my son. How can I ever repay you?

???: Please, you don't need to repay me. Just helping someone is a good enough reward for me.

Renamon: Are you sure?

The stranger nods.

Renamon: I see. Again, thank you.

???: You're welcome.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping noise coming from the stranger.

???: Oh sorry. Give me a minute.

The stranger turned around and presses two fingers up against his left ear.

???: Yeah?

The stranger seems to be talking to someone through radio. Renamon and Venice couldn't hear who was on the other side.

???: No, someone has already used them, so it won't be till another year before we can use them.

???: How long?

???: Alright, I'll be quick. Bye.

The stranger ends the call and turns to Renamon and Venice.

???: Sorry. I would take y'all back home, but I'm in a hurry.

Renamon: It's okay.

???: I have a feeling we will meet again. Farewell.

Renamon nods.

Venice waves goodbye.

Venice: Bye!

The stranger turns around and walks off.

Renamon: Wait!

The stranger stops and looks back at Renamon.

Renamon: What's your name?

Reiyo: The name's Reiyo.

Renamon: Thank you Reiyo.

Reiyo nods. Reiyo was about to leave till he stops and turns to Venice.

Reiyo: Oh, and kid?

Venice: Yes?

Reiyo: Would you do me a favor?

Venice: What is it?

Reiyo: Look after your mother, would ya?

Renamon was confused why he would ask Venice to look after her.

Venice: Yes sir! I won't let you down!

Reiyo chuckles.

Reiyo: That's good to hear. Farewell.

Reiyo turns around and flies off. Renamon and Venice watched as Reiyo flies off in the distance.

Venice: Mom? Can we go home now?

Renamon: Sure, lets go. It's almost time for dinner.

Renamon took Venice's hand as they walked all the way back home.

Thank you to all of those who stuck around till the end. To be honest, I thought I wouldn't get any fans when I started working on this story. Sure there are some parts of this story I kinda regret putting in, (like that tickling part in chapter 13. I regretted leaving that part in.) but it's nice to know that people can look past that and carry on. I know that people can ether love this story or hate it, but it's fine, it's a big world out there filled with different people with different tastes.

Season two, (book two, or part two, whatever you would like to call it.) will be released soon. So if you don't want to miss it, follow me on so you wouldn't miss a thing. While you're at it, why not favorite this story to show how much you appreciate my work. Thanks again for reading, and until then, bye!


End file.
